White Dragon Slayer's Mark
by Hachibukai
Summary: Under the influence of alcohol, Sting had marked Lucy as his possible mate. With their lives bonded together, they must stick by each other's side until the mark withdraws by itself - just how will Lucy change her marker's life?
1. Last Night's Banquet

**A/N **I know I have two more on going stories to finish, but believe me, I'll have to do more than that… Please forgive me! *bows* This story, is specially dedicated to **ShiningStellar **as my birthday gift. Happy Birthda~y! This'll be the first fanfiction I ever wrote with Lucy being paired up with another hot guy aside from Gray. *whispers* I'm a huge GraLu fan, but a huge StiCy (StingxLucy) fan as well. You can't blame me, he's effin' hot! I couldn't help it. ^_^ I would also like to thank **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. :) And if you find Sting and Rouge OOC here, I'm very sorry. I feel like I have to apologize in advance.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I'm afraid my name's not Hiro Mashima. (This applies to all chapters)

* * *

><p><strong>WHITE DRAGON SLAYER'S MARK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: LAST NIGHT'S BANQUET<strong>

Sting slowly opened his eyes, he could feel the pain of a hangover breaking his head and could smell the reek of alcohol from his system. He had never drunk so much in his life that he had ended up this wasted. He didn't even know how he got back to his room.

The white dragon slayer was lying on his stomach halfway off his bed, his hair running wild in every direction. He was the definition of a hot mess. He wasn't wearing anything but his pants and one shoe. He shook the shoe off his foot as he stirred slightly so he could lie on his back, but unfortunately for him, he fell off the bed instead. "Ah. Shit!" he hissed, stroking his head and trying to recall what happened last night.

Yesterday, the Grand Magic Games Organizers had set up a banquet for all the guilds that had participated this year. As expected, Sabertooth had placed first yet again on the over-all rankings, but having Fairy Tail to place as the second and the fourth this year was an unforeseen event, much to everyone's dismay.

The blonde groaned, "That Natsu…" he was so pissed that he didn't get the chance to battle the infamous fire dragon slayer, but as his guild mates said, there were still a lot of opportunities to fight, especially when Natsu was as eager to fight him as well.

He stroked his throat. It felt way too dry, so he stood up and made his way out of the room he now realized as the Sabertooth guild's base. As soon as he stepped out, he noticed that all of his guild mates were all dried out. Rogue, his partner, was sitting at the table alone with an ice pack glued against his head. There was an empty bottle of aspirin next to him on the table and he was sipping his coffee carefully. Strange. Rogue never liked drinking coffee. He was tough as concrete. He'd rather drink poisonous mercury. It was apparent that his partner was dealing with the same hangover from hell.

"Sting-kun! You're up?" Lector shouted, as soon as he noticed the blonde. He then ordered Frosch to prepare an ice pack for the white dragon slayer.

"Yeah," he mumbled, walking towards the refrigerator, opening it and grabbing a pitcher of water, "Hangover sucks." he then drank straight from it in one shot.

The girl with white hair gave him a smug smile, "I didn't know you were that determined to get a girlfriend, Sting-kun?"

Sting froze, "What the hell are you talking about?" he spat, turning to look at the girl. "…and don't fucking call me Sting-kun! I don't want to hear that from a girl!"

"Well, you've been acting all fired up last night, you even dragged us into that crazy drinking contest of yours… You were the one who said it last night… You said you wanted to be called 'Sting-kun'… or does that only apply to that blonde crybaby?" she said, cocking her head in genuine curiosity.

The blonde dragon slayer was about to answer back when the masquerade man, Rufus, raised his hand. His usual poise was still intact, but his hair was messy, "My memory tells me that was true, so don't bother denying it, _Sting-kun_?" Rufus mocked, emphasizing the last word.

"Fuck you, Rufus!" Sting cursed. He loved making fun of people but he hated being made fun of. He looked at the girl angrily, "What the fuck are you saying? The hell I'd do that!" he screamed, he was now flustered out of embarrassment. Just what the hell did he exactly do last night?

"Allow me to do the honor to remind you, Sting, you idiot!" Rouge said coldly, not even bothering to look at them, still focused on the cup of coffee he was sipping. Frosch handed Sting an ice pack. Sting grabbed it from the exceed and rubbed it on his head. "You had joined the drinking contests of the guild masters present last night at the party, too eager to defeat Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail since you didn't have the chance to battle him in the tournament."

Sting took a second to see if he could remember anything – anything would do – from the previous night in his hangover daze. "Oh," he grinned, "Now I remember… Tch~ I won! I kicked that Natsu's ass, and yours too, ha! And the other guilds as well, yeah." now he was laughing evilly, his sharp canine teeth showing.

Everyone in the room gave the leader a bizarre look, even Lector who'd usually praise him and such. Sting laughed out more at their reactions.

"Yeah, that's the thing… When the salamander had already passed out, you still competed against the other contenders and insisted on claiming the prize." The shadow dragon slayer exclaimed, his voice still void of emotions. "I don't get it. Do you really like that girl?" Rogue tilted his head and slightly glanced at Sting.

"What girl? And what was the prize?" Now that got him really perplexed, he heard the rest of the guild members inside the room let out awkward giggles. That's when he knew, they know something he doesn't. "Talk."

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail was the reward of that little game, you even contended against that monstrous drunkard girl from Fairy Tail. How could you act so embarrassing last night?" Rogue impatiently explained, making Sting drop his jaws in both shock and disbelief. "After winning, you carried her here by force. The girl was crying her heart out. She was in no position to struggle because her master was the one who agreed to make her the reward. She was sure that Fairy Tail would win the drinking contest but then you got in their way."

Sting couldn't believe what he was hearing, did he really do that? "EEEH? Then, where is she?" He looked around the room, wanting to pull his hair out. How could he do such an embarrassing thing?

"In your room, you idiot!" Rogue retorted, "You locked her inside the closet! As to why she didn't bother to free herself, we don't know. She must've felt that was the best. You kept saying she's your property so we had to keep away. You even attacked Orga."

The white dragon slayer wished a hole would appear beside him so that he could quickly hide. Even though these guys were his guild mates, he was too embarrassed to face them. Slowly, memories of yesterday's events came back to him. He placed the pitcher on the counter and went straight back to his room. He opened the closet and found the blonde celestial mage curled up inside. "Oi," he called, he didn't really know what else to say, the girl looked like she was in a deep sleep, as she didn't even move an inch. "Blondie!"

The girl opened her eyes, stiffly tilting her head to take a glance at the guy. She pushed herself against the ground and sat up, eyes fixed on the floor, "My name is Lucy, Sting-dono."

Sting's eyebrow twitched at the honorific the girl used. _Sting-dono? _"D-don't call me that!" he pointed a finger at the girl, "Stand up and fix yourself."

Lucy stood up, and she could feel her stiff muscles. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Her knees were trembling, and she was obviously scared. Sting stepped aside, making way for Lucy who was stepping out of the closet. She was a total mess. "P-please let me go back to Magnolia… Le-let me at least take some clothes w-with me…" the girl stammered, fear evident on her voice.

Sting couldn't believe this, what had he done to this girl last night for her to be this scared of him? "Fairy-san, here are your keys." Lector said as he and Rouge entered the room, handing the girl a set of keys.

The Fairy Tail mage ran towards the exceed, grabbing the keys and holding them close to her chest. "Thank you," mumbled Lucy, still looking down.

"Now, you understand what you've done, right?" Rogue glared daggers at his partner.

"I don't get it! If it's just a game, then why are you taking this seriously?" Sting prompted, looking at Lucy.

Lucy's shoulders stiffened, her face paled. "I-I'm not… B-but, it was a game meant to be won by Fairy Tail… Who knew you could drink more than Cana?" Lucy fidgeted, eyes still lowered on the floor.

"Sting-kun had questioned the honor of the Fairy Tail Master's words last night. As expected of Sting-kun, very strong indeed. Even alcohol loses to him…" Lector exclaimed proudly, while folding his paws across his furry chest.

How could he be that shameful? That didn't sound like him at all. Sting cupped his forehead with one hand, slightly covering one eye. He waved one hand, "I don't like it. You can go back to your trashy guild… and don't show yourself to me ever again!"

Lucy's eyes suddenly sparkled in delight, "R-really? Thank you~!" she cried out. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she never thought the monster could be nice. Not until…

"You marked her, are you sure you want her to go back to her guild with your mark and scent?" The shadow dragon slayer notified.

Sting's eyes widened in disbelief. Just _WHAT _had he done last night? "What?" he sputtered, storming towards the madly blushing Fairy Tail Mage. He grabbed the stiff blonde girl and examined her neck. Much to his irritation, his marks were indeed tarnished on her pale skin. Still, how could he be sure it was his mark, and not Natsu's or Gajeel's? She's their nakama after all. Unconvinced, he leaned closer to her and sniffed, inhaling her scent…_strawberries? She smells like strawberries and… and… the white dragon slayer's scent! Damn! _"What exactly did I do to you last night?"

Lucy couldn't restrain her tears any longer, her knees couldn't stop trembling, and the delight she felt just a moment ago was now subsumed by the memories of the things that had happened last night.


	2. The Reward and the Ego Boost

**A/N **THANK YOU! *bows* Every email alerts I get that someone reviewed, faved and subscribed on this story made my day extra amazing! I thought only three or few of my friends will be interested to read this out of pity… You don't know how much you made me _extremely_ happy!

Oh, and please note that there aren't much facts revealed about Sting, Rouge and the rest of the Sabertooth guild, so I had to improvise. Though, I'd leave the name of the female Sabertooth member unknown for when she'd be introduced in the manga. But the Sabertooth guild master shall be extemporized. :D I must admit I'm having a really hard time making up Sting and Rouge's elements. So if you find Sting really weird on the next chapter, do blame it on me. ~,~ Anyway, any wild guesses why Sting was called the white dragon slayer and Rouge the shadow dragon slayer? Please share your thoughts. ^_^

The rating is T because it doesn't contain M-stuff. I'm poor at writing smutty things. So, sorry :(

Special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. :) I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs* Enjoy! :)

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. ~,~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: THE REWARD AND THE EGO BOOST<strong>

Lucy couldn't restrain her tears any longer, her knees couldn't stop trembling, and the delight she felt just a moment ago was now subsumed by the memories of the things that had happened last night.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Do you not trust Cana, Lucy?" Master Makarov asked the blonde celestial mage, a twisted smile etched across his face.

Lucy's anger somehow wavered at the question thrown to her by the perverted master, "Of course I trust Cana, but why the hell are most of you agreeing to this? I'm not an object!" She yelled furiously.

Well, she's used to her guild doing this to her, and believe her, she trusted Fairy Tail with her life, but her pride wouldn't take it if the participants of this drinking contest were mostly from her own guild – just to patch things up, they're not participating because she was the reward, it's mainly because they wanted to battle the other guilds. Ah, she was so vain, but she couldn't help it. Even Cana wasn't participating for her, it was because the card mage loved booze, especially _free_ booze – with the exception of Loke who had forced open his gate and the trimens, who would grab every opportunity to get into her pants – err – skirt, she meant.

"Oi, jiichan! Don't involve Lucy on this." Gray had been protesting too. Kami knows how grateful Lucy was for the ice mage's backing up.

Makarov grinned, "If you're that worried, Gray, maybe you should join in too."

Gray's eyebrow twitched, "What are you trying to imply, jii-chan?" the younger mage compelled, slight blush creeping across his face.

"We had a bad start, yet we ended up at second and fourth place. I'm confident we'll end this contest first." The old master declared, pride shining in his eyes as he look at Cana who was already swigging a barrel of alcohol straight. He then turned his gaze to Gray and Lucy, "It's payback time… Hihihi." Makarov sniggered evilly.

"Yajima-san?" Lucy shot the former council member a puppy eye look, begging for aid somewhere.

Despite the limited interaction with the blonde lady, the old man could see through her. He's a good judge of character, after all. "Don't worry Lucy-chan, some guilds are participating because of the reward…" Yajima retorted, his eyes softening at the blushing celestial mage.

_Caught! Wrong move, _Lucy thought, blood racing up to her face.

"…like those boys from Blue Pegasus." He continued as he slightly shifted his head to look at Ichiya and the trimens as they pulled out a dramatic and stomach-turning poses behind Lucy.

"You smell really nice, my lady!" Ichiya remarked as he sniffed her blatantly, which made Lucy jolt in surprise and run to hide behind Gray.

"W-what the hell?" was all that came out of Lucy's mouth. _Disgusting! I could totally understand why Erza shakes in fear by just the sight of Ichiya-san._

Ichiya, along with the other three men, started babbling irrelevant and flirtatious things she didn't bother to listen to.

"Come to think of it, Lucy… I could take this chance to get my revenge on that Carnival Mask guy." Gray commented, now cupping his chin, as he glanced at the blonde behind his shoulder.

"Not you too, Gray!" Lucy yelped, now feeling helpless. The last sane man she knew from her guild had also fallen into the pit of trap their master had set, and she would never admit it out loud, but she was _to some extent_, if not noticeably, disappointed that Gray would join the contest not because of her, but because of the opportunity of beating the Rufus guy from Sabertooth. "You don't even know if that guild's joining this stupid competition with all these…" she hesitated for a moment, glancing at the cluster of guild masters behind her, she leaned in closer to his ear, "_…old fogeys?"_

"Oh, we would blondie." A taunting voice from a table not far from where they stood spoke out.

Startled, Lucy turned to look at the owner of the voice, which surprised her to no end. It was the leader of the Sabertooth guild, the proclaimed strongest guild of Fiore.

She felt chills as his eyes met hers, it was without doubt intimidating, so she thought pursing her mouth was the best thing to do. The last thing she wanted was to stir the interest of Sabertooth guild unto her (there comes her self-vanity attack).

Her sight landed on the other members sharing the table with him. The two exceeds were looking at her smugly as if she was some kind of insect.

The masquerade man (also known as Rufus) had already began a staring contest with Gray.

The only girl was also looking at her with face void of emotions.

The lightning man who loved to sing (also known as Orga) was focused on a cordless microphone.

And lastly, the shadow dragon slayer (also known as Rogue) was coldly staring at Gajeel, who was currently being bugged by Levy to join the drinking competition.

Lucy let out a defeated sigh, _what the hell did I get myself into?_

Yajima stood up and clapped his hand, drawing the attention of most mages in the banquet, "Let the drinking contest begin!" he announced.

The whole place roared in excitement, each participant was given a barrel of alcohol. The rules were simple: _Keep drinking until the last mage stands without eating anything, _and the reward: _Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and of course, the ego boost_.

Lucy stood next to her master, who was at the same moment, drinking a bottle of alcohol while being nagged by the guild master of Lamia Scale. Lucy found herself drinking a milkshake, she was watching Natsu as he indulged himself with alcohol while glaring at Sabertooth's leader. Gray was also found in the same situation, and surprisingly, the mighty titania too. Great! Her team was really into it. Even Loke had found himself competing with Cana.

She roamed her eyes to find Happy, but the exceed seemed to be in some sort of another contest as well. Fish-eating contest? The blue exceed, along with Lily, Charle and Wendy was seated on a separate table. Happy was eating bunches of fishes nonstop while staring at the Sabertooth's arrogant exceed who was doing the same._'Oh, so nauseating,' _the blonde pondered in her head.

After some time passed, one by one, participants were passing out. Even the Blue Pegasus trimens were already down. The intoxicated trimens were now shouting dramatic apologies towards Lucy. Somehow, this made Lucy smile, at least some people weren't doing this for competition alone?

Sherry was the only one that participated from Lamia Scale, dogged to defeating her lover, Ren, who had already passed out. Due to this, the Lamia Scale mage dropped out and shot Lucy a 'you-won't-be-able-to-touch-my-Ren' look.

Loke too had run into her, the first time Lucy saw his loyal lion spirit into a drunken state, and just before he would throw up on her mistress, he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The celestial mage found herself laughing in both relief and worry. _That Loke, _she shook her head.

Another hour in and most of the participants, especially those from other guilds had dropped like flies, leaving only the heartiest of drinkers. Now, Fairy Tail Mages namely Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, Gajeel, Elfman and Mira were the only ones left from their guild.

Yes, indeed, Mira had participated, solely for Lucy. But her will was starting to betray her.

Elfman would time to time warn her elder sister to stop drinking, because he says, that he would, as a man, defeat all the rest of the participants. Though he wasn't really confident with defeating Cana, at least she's still a guild mate. Until both Elfman and Mira dropped their heads on the table. Another two down.

A little more time had passed and there were only three participants from Fairy Tail left.

Yep, only three were left!

Erza, before passing out, had requipped into her pajamas first and lied down atop of a table, with alcohol splattered all over. She wasn't a very good drinker. If she had a weakness, that would be alcohol. What prompted her to join the competition – or rather, who? It was Jellal, who had insensitively told her that she had gained some weight since the last time he saw her. Because of this, even though Erza was drooling to eat some of her favorite cake, she instead drowned herself in liquor. _That damn Jellal!_

Gajeel had also given up, as he started to chew on the iron railings. The said act disqualified him in the contest.

With this, Rogue from Sabertooth had withdrawn_. These people are so obvious_, Lucy thought.

Lucy gawked at her guild mates worriedly, she was of course confident that Cana would win this. The last participants were now seated in one table, it seemed to her that the Sabertooth leader could drink better than Natsu. Natsu isn't a strong drinker, and he'd eventually look for food, which his face had been showing since Gajeel had dropped out. But no, the fire dragon slayer was determined to outdo the white dragon slayer, so his meal could wait.

Just when she was about to check on Gray, she heard him yapping in delight. Rufus had withdrawn too, saying that alcohol isn't a good food for his ever precious brain, and then a loud thump was heard. Gray slumped limply on the table, with his head rested on the surface.

In the end, it was only Cana, Natsu and Sting of Sabertooth who remained. The noise was stifling – Lucy could now feel the tension. Sober spectators were now focused on the three last remaining participants.

Happy was tied up by a word brawl with the Sabertooth exceeds, some betting on who'll win.

"I'll beeeaaaat –hic- ja hell ou –hic- tta ya!_(I'll beat the hell out of you)_" Natsu spoke, apparently unaware that he was practically shouting, showing signs of drunkenness. Lucy was amazed that her best friend was able to stay in the competition this long. On normal days, he'd pass out with just one alcoholic shot. But she guessed Natsu was this determined to battle Sting, even in such a pathetic game.

The white dragon slayer smirked arrogantly, she could tell he's obviously not a seasoned drinker like Natsu if he could still pull out a face like that, even though he's as red as crimson already.

She had underestimated Sting. He's still going strong as Cana. Lucy wanted to believe that he was just good at acting. How could someone rival Cana's drinking habit? Lucy stood up, walked towards Natsu and tapped him from behind. The boy slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes were obviously dying to close. "Stop it, Natsu. Leave it to Cana." The celestial mage said, trying to assist the waving body of her best friend.

"N-nowee –hic- eey I'd jooo –hic- jat! (_No way I'd do that_!)" Natsu retorted, as he brought a barrel up and drank from it.

"Come on, Natsu…" Lucy pleaded, but sounded more like a demand. "Before Erza wakes up."

Momentarily remembering about Erza, Natsu shuddered, and then, just as Lucy had expected, Natsu fell limply off his chair. With no other choice, the blonde rapidly held onto him, preventing the fire dragon slayer to fall off completely. She glanced at Cana who was presently pulling a face at the aftertaste left in her mouth. The drunkard of a mage then caught her eye and gave the celestial mage a reassuring look and grin. "Take care of Natsu, this contest is nearly done…" Cana declared confidently, a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks.

_Oh, the magic of alcohol. _Lucy said inwardly.

Sting let out a cough, causing both Fairy Tail mages to look at him, "What a weakling Natsu-san! So disappointing!" He swiftly said, as he warily turned to look at Cana, "Save your bragging for later, dipsomaniac, when you've actually achieved your goal, hmm?" he drawled, his implications heavy in the air.

Cana cocked an eyebrow at the finalist. She was indeed impressed that someone else had actually gotten this far. She was about to strike back when a voice interrupted her.

"Sting, let's go…" the white-haired girl of Sabertooth heralded.

The leader then fixed his eyes to the Fairy Tail celestial mage, who was still looking at him in pure disbelief while assisting the drunken salamander. "Not yet." He retorted, a wicked smile etched across his face, "I'll take my prize. I'm all fired up."

Lucy's heart pounded violently. '_Eeeh? Do you really think you'll win against Cana? You're already showing signs of drunkenness. What an arrogant bastard!_' was what she wanted to say, but for some reason, she was very intimidated by him, so she shrugged it off and just mouthed to Cana a: "Good luck!"

Cana nodded understandingly, and shouted, "More booze here! As long as it's free, I'll drink 'till I die!"

The audience had once again raised their spirits up and boomed with cheers. The peak of the contest had begun. The next couple of barrels were smoothly drank by the two.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Despite the opposition of the other Sabertooth members, Sting Eucliffe still continued to challenge Cana, and she must admit, it was making her nervous. Not that she was getting too ahead of herself. She didn't want to think that the man wanted her as the reward. Maybe he was talking about the ego boost of winning. It would indeed be an embarrassment that one of the current strongest mages in Fiore would lose to a woman in a drinking contest.

She called out for Happy, who was at the moment, still busy grinding his teeth in irritation with the arrogant exceeds of Sabertooth. When he finally noticed the passed out Natsu, he flew towards the blonde and took Natsu to their room, thus marking the end of his fight with the annoying Sabertooth exceeds. He was accompanied by a worried Wendy and Charle.

Lucy shifted her sight to the last two participants.

Makarov, too, was beginning to get uneasy.

The excitement was rising every second, Cana was almost done. The Fairy Tail Mage was going to outdo Sting… and he was so close too, but he knew his system couldn't take in more alcohol. Cana just kept chugging down the barrel of alcohol, feeling rather woozy at this point.

Lucy clasped her hands against her chest, she knew it… Cana would win this, but not until the brown-haired girl dropped the barrel of alcohol and fell down back first on the floor. She had lost the battle. Fairy Tail, once again, had lost against Sabertooth.

Sting tossed the empty barrel of alcohol on the floor, it seemed like luck was really on his side. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, just then, the few spectators that had remained in the banquet roared. Makarov landed on all his fours, regretting why he agreed on making Lucy the reward.

Lucy, on the other hand, was dumbfounded.

"Amazing Sting-kun, you really are the best! Yup!" Lector squealed like a fan girl.

"Fro thinks so too, ribbit!" Frosch cheered, raising one paw.

"Oi, blondie, come to _Sting-kun_!" Sting growled, clearly unaware of the loudness of his voice and the embarrassing way of addressing himself.

"Are you serious, Sting?" the white haired mage of Sabertooth prompted in disbelief. Their other guild mates were surprised as well.

Sting smirked, "A reward is a reward, wasn't it? Now you're my property." He tilted his head and shot Lucy a smug yet giddy look. "And you all call me _Sting-kun _from now on!" He ordered his guild mates, tone hinting absolute authority. This had earned him several awkward and questioning glares from his friends. Rogue on the other hand, stayed poker faced.

Lucy shuddered, "E-eh?" was all that came out of her mouth, she was forcing her brain to process what just happened. This was supposed to be Fairy Tail's game… Cana was so close to winning, she slowly turned to look at Cana's direction, _how the hell did this man outdo Cana in a drinking contest?_ She ran towards her sulking master, "M-master?" she turned to look at Yajima, "Y-Yajima-san?"

Yajima let out a cough, "That marks the end of our little game. The winner, Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth." He announced.

Now it was Lucy's turn to land on all fours, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "MASTER!" she yelled out.

Makarov stood up and gave Sting a stern look, "I'm frankly quite surprised you were able to keep up with Cana. Will you claim the reward?" he asked.

Sting stood up, he must admit, the alcohol was getting into his system. He was feeling all nauseous and dizzy, but he had to take his reward. _The woman who seemed to be closest to Natsu-san_. He walked towards the old man and extended his hand, "Yes," he paused for a brief moment and glanced at the blonde celestial mage, "I worked hard for it, right?"

Makarov was anxious, he won't just hand her child over to someone they just met in the Games. And aside from that, how would he be sure that Lucy is safe with them? The old master focused his eyes on Sting's hand, "…perhaps I could offer you some other reward?"

Yes, Sting was drunk, but he still could understand what the Fairy Tail's guild master was trying to imply, "No," he scowled, "Are you going against your word, Makarov-san?" he spurred.

"My child is not a thing!" Makarov answered the young man quickly.

"It was you who agreed on having her as the reward, right?" Sting pressed, patience almost at its limit.

The old man clenched his fist, it was all his fault, yes. Just before he could answer back, the First master's spirit floated beside him. Her face manifesting total disappointment, "Hand her over, she won't get hurt…" the first master directed, her brows furrowed. "Don't disgrace Fairy Tail just because of this… What an idiot!" she grimaced.

Depression lines started to appear above Makarov's head, he sighed, "Return her to us, untouched and safe. Or..." Makarov stated, proffering a begrudging hand towards the young Sabertooth leader. "…we'll take her back by force." he said in a warning voice.

Sting nodded, a mark of respect and acknowledgement of the agreement. "I certainly will return her, if she's willing to return herself…"

"Lucy, keep in touch with us, he won't hurt you… I don't feel any danger from this man." Mavis gave Lucy an assuring nudge. The blonde could tell the first master's unfathomable frustration towards Master Makarov, but she could trust first's sureties with regards to Sabertooth, right?

.

_to be continued..._


	3. Marked Her First

**A/N **I deeply apologize for taking too long to update. You see, I've been crazy busy these past few weeks… since (I don't know if you're interested to know why, but I'll still say it) I had to practice for my upcoming graduation. Yes, and that includes interlude and graduation rehearsals, blablabla… And I fell sick because of that. I didn't know preparing for graduation could be this stressful. Thank you again *bows, bows, bows* An endless thank you for those who put this story on their alerts and fave lists, to those who reviewed, and even to those who read silently. You guys are AWESOME! You should know I love you all. All responses were placed at the end of this chapter. Special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. Enjoy! :)

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: MARKED HER FIRST<strong>

"Lucy, keep in touch with us, he won't hurt you… I don't feel any danger from this man." Mavis gave Lucy an assuring nudge. The blonde could tell the first master's unfathomable frustration towards Master Makarov, but she couldn't bring herself to trust First's sureties with regards to Sabertooth, right? The people on this guild are monsters disguised as humans.

"B-but First…?" Lucy uttered inaudibly, "…what am I supposed to do?" Everything happened fast, one moment she was vainly contemplating how mean most of her guild mates were for joining the silly contest for other reasons other than her, and of course, she was at ease that Fairy Tail would surely win… how did it end up like this? She felt like fainting.

Before Lucy could even speak again, he found the Sabertooth leader standing before her, he bent, lifted her up by the waist and flung her over his shoulders as if she was a sack of potatoes. Her ribs colliding painfully against his collar bone. She released an involuntary squawk in protest as she felt his hand encircled over both her legs to hold her in place. Lucy was deeply mortified, she flapped her arms and her legs, "M-master~~!" she called out, her cry getting louder.

Makarov dramatically bawled out too, so much for being the emotional master, he was certain, the rest of his brats would kill him tomorrow. But before that, he must strangle Cana first. And so, before Lucy disappeared on his sight, he chanted a silent tracking spell. _Even though the First master trusts this kid, there's no way I'd allow anyone hurt any child of mine. I'm such a bad parent. _He thought.

* * *

><p>Despite crying like the entire world had come to an end, Lucy still tried to look dignified, like she was a princess being carted around by her cruel butler – or maybe she should call him her manservant. The other members of the Sabertooth guild following Sting like dogs, obviously surprised by what their leader was up to, they were all speechless.<p>

The night was deafening, and Lucy could tell they weren't headed to the Grand Magic Games' designated room for Sabertooth. "A-ano?" she whimpered.

"Call me Sting-kun, _put the –kun_ alright?" the man carrying her ordered haughtily, "You're my property from now on, until I return you to your guild."

Lucy's eyes widened, how could she end up in such an unfortunate situation? With all the courage she could muster, she asked, "Uh, S-Sting-kun, w-where are we off to?" she sniffed, her body now getting uncomfortable.

"Train Station," Sting answered, forcing his brain to sober up, "We're going back to our guild." And he wasn't planning on showing signs that he's almost at his limits.

Now Lucy was about to cry a river, _there's no way she'll go there._

"Sting-kun, are you serious? You're taking this Fairy-san to our guild? But she's a member of Fairy Tail?" Lector couldn't hold his tongue any longer, his partner was confusing him.

"She's a member of Fairy Tail!" the exceed next to Lector chirped.

Sting halted, everyone did so too. He gawked at his exceed partner, "Got a problem with that?"

"But Sting, you do know that she's from another guild and Maste –" The white-haired girl instantly froze as she felt the intense stare of their leader on her. "…you're just drunk. You'll regret this tomorrow." She concluded, as a shiver crawled up and down her spine.

Sting raised a brow, he could feel a lump of air about to be released from his throat, "hic," he jolted a little, "Oi, Orga, carry this blondie." The leader spun his head towards Orga, who in turn, walked closer to him.

_Like you're not a blonde yourself, calling me nicknames? Tch. _Lucy couldn't help but be annoyed. She had to escape, there's no way she's leaving Crocus in this state. Now her mind's finally calming down, she had to think fast.

* * *

><p>And now, she's been carried by a scary-looking mage, how worse can this night get? "Ne, ojii-san?" Lucy whispered cautiously to the muscular man carrying her.<p>

Orga, a bit taken aback, "Eh, are you talking to me?" he whispered back.

"Hai~" the Fairy tail mage used the sweetest tone she could pull out, "Can you put me down? I'm kind of… uh, getting uncomfortable now. I'm not drunk, so I can walk properly…" she inquired, praying hard that the man was as idiotic as he looks. This would be her only chance, looking at their current surroundings, she could tell that they were approximately, if not almost, close to the station.

"Sting-_kun_ had ordered me to carry you." he said, much to her disappointment, yet she found the humor at the man addressing another man with endearment. He looked like he was a loyal follower of the Sabertooth leader.

Lucy was left with no other choice, slowly, her free hand reached for her fleuve d'etoiles attached on her waist, when she got a grasp of it, she glanced at the other members and was grateful that the other four members were ahead of them, with their exceeds. She then pulled it front and whipped the feet of Orga, making it twirl around his legs, causing him to trip over. With Lucy's quick adrenaline rush, she jumped quietly away from the man, Orga groaned, clearly frustrated. But no, Lucy won't give him a chance to attack her back, or call for the rest of his guild mate's attention, she quickly kicked him straight in the face.

Wrong move! She knew she had pissed him off, and by the looks of it, he was clearly infuriated. Lucy had to move fast, she instantly stormed out the opposite direction of where they're heading. Not until a strong pair of hands grabbed her forcefully. _Damn! She was so close!_

"Don't be stubborn, blondie…" the owner of the hands said, she looked back to meet the eyes of her captor.

_Oh, Kami! _Sting eyed her with annoyance. "Let me go, I won't go there! I don't want to leave!" she yelled, hopeless. Lucy's cry filled the air again.

"You're fond of crying, eh? Crybaby?" Sting commented, his grasp getting tighter as she struggled hard to break free.

The leader pulled her fleuve d'etoiles with one of his free hand, this startled Lucy. Just then, Sting bit the handle of the whip and started to munch it. Lucy's eyes grew wide, "W-what are you doing to my whip!" she yelled as one of her free hand slapped the leader's mouth in an attempt to save her weapon from being eaten, making him bite her hand in the process. "H-hey!" she panicked, his teeth digging deeper into her skin.

She pulled her hand instantly, a small piece of her fleuve d'etoiles chomped up, she could only curse inwardly, and finally noticing bits of blood from her hands. "Your blood tastes good." Sting said, tilting his head smugly as he fixed his eyes on Lucy.

Lucy shuddered, _just what the hell is this guy?_ "W-what are you, some kind of monster?" He's creeping her out.

Sting looked at her with raised brows, "Not marked by Natsu-san yet, eh?"

Lucy couldn't help but take one step backward, just then, the pissed Orga shot a black lightning straight at her, which _almost_ hit her, if not for the Sabertooth leader blocking it.

The blonde celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail froze, not even blinking because of the shock, she was dumbstruck at the sight before her. She was sure the black lightning hit Sting, but why was he still standing in front of her, hand still tightly gripping into hers, and… with an expressionless face. The gray fur that on his vest was now burning, "Y-you're burning!"

"Orga, what are you doing?" Sting asked monotonously, not even bothering to look at the attacker.

Hesitation spread across Orga's face, he couldn't control himself, especially when he feels as if he was being embarrassed. Though, he doesn't have anything against the Fairy Tail mage, he was displeased when the girl kicked him in the face.

Just then, Sting let go of Lucy's hand, a smirk etched across his face, which baffled Lucy even more. The leader charged towards Orga, "I know she thrills you, but no… She's my property, so you can't fight her." Sting hissed, more like averred as he releases a fist blow straight to Orga's face even before the latter could react, that sent the attacked man flying.

_Wow. _Lucy dropped her jaws. _That was quick?_

Rouge just watched his partner as the latter got back to grab a hold of Lucy.

The Sabertooth girl, on the other hand, ran after the flying body of their comrade.

Rufus just let out a smug smile, "I will certainly memorize this, this makes a good memory." He stated.

"Sting-kun's the best!" Lector declared enthusiastically.

"Fro agrees too!" the other exceed backed up.

* * *

><p>Lucy sucked in her breath and stiffened in the white dragon slayer's firm grasp on her one arm. She had made him cautious, alright? And how could she be stupid enough to trigger that? She was getting hopeless, and she's getting desperate, she had to fight. She must stop cowering around and do something at least. The train was about to leave. When the train starts, he'll get a motion sickness, and that's her perfect chance. Her free hand slowly reached for her keys, when some other hand grabbed it first away from her. <em>Shit! Not again. <em>Her gaze landed on Rouge, the same man who snatched her keys.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lucy-san. Sting is considered one of the strongest mage in Fiore for a reason. You have no hope in defeating him. Just relax and enjoy the ride. If you're lucky, he'll snap out of it sooner." The shadow dragon slayer exclaimed grimly. "Lector," Rouge called one of the exceed, "Keep this." He then threw the bunch of keys to the cat who quickly caught it on his paws.

Lucy's jaw dropped animatedly , "Hey!" Lucy's temper was bubbling over, and she couldn't handle much more than this. "Don't just throw them like that!"

Rouge and everyone ignored her, _heck, _even Sting wasn't paying attention to her. The leader just held her tightly, like she was some kind of a new bought pet. _Damn! _She turned her head and leaned her face closer to Rouge, "At least take good care of other people's valuables if you're going to just snatch it like that!" she hissed, her fear was now overtaken by annoyance.

She doesn't care anymore if these mages were members of the strongest guild in Fiore, she won't forgive anyone who treats her keys like a trash. They're her spirits, her friends…

Rouge, however, slowly faced her coldly, his arms folded across his chest, and his face _too_ close to her own that she could faintly smell his breath.

"Aren't you leaning too close to my partner, blondie?" Sting suddenly spoke out, just then she realized the close proximity she had with the shadow dragon slayer. She pulled her head instantly only to bump at Sting's muscular arm.

_Shit! _She could tell she was now blushing madly. "B-but my keys?"

"Keys?" Sting raised a brow, "Oh, your magic?" realization spread across his face. "Why are you blushing, then?"

Lucy couldn't believe this, what's with this creep? "H-huh?"

And before she could move, Sting pulled her close to him and leaned down on her shoulder, her eyes almost popped out in shock, her thoughts frozen. Moving swiftly, he latched his mouth onto her neck and bit down without even bothering to brush off the strands of her hair on its way. An exasperated gasp forced itself from her lips as a dull pain caused by the bite hit her, she feared that jerking her body away would cause her neck to tear open. But as sudden apprehension took its blow on her, she forcefully pushed the Sabertooth leader backward as she jump away from him.

The blonde boy stumbled rearwards, almost losing his balance but recovered quickly, his eyes squinting slightly as he focused his sight towards the Fairy Tail Mage. He smirked, "Marked."

Though she couldn't understand what he's meaning to say, she forced her brain to work, "Y-you pervert!" Lucy yelled, her sanity resurfacing, she brought her hand on the spot where the dragon slayer had bitten her, she was sure, it was bleeding "WHAT ARE YOU? A vampire or something? What the fuck did you just do!" she nagged, and she wasn't planning on ending it with that… She had to say more, but Sting didn't give her the chance… as he sealed her mouth with his own lips.

Lucy couldn't believe this, a stranger just stole her first kiss. Even before she could react, she felt chills crawling on her skin, she saw dragon scales started to slink on the white dragon slayer's face. The kind of scales that also appears on Natsu or Gajeel or Wendy when agitated, she moaned, and then everything around her blacked out.

The rest of the Sabertooth members watched the two in horror and disbelief, even the injured Orga forgot about his pain and the usual expressionless Rouge had his eyes widened and mouth left open. As if on cue, he rushed towards Sting, who was still kissing the passed out blonde and smacked him in the head. "Sting! You idiot!" he yelled.

Feeling this, Sting pulled his lips away from the blonde who limply fell forward to his arm and chest, he turned to look at Rouge and smirked, "What? She's pissing me off."

"You marked her, you freak!" The shadow dragon slayer scolded, yet still looking calm. "Are you crazy? Quit playing around!"

"It is of my intention to mark her," the blonde man answered, now carrying the Fairy tail mage and placed her down on a seat. "That's what she gets for being unfaithful to her master."

Rouge could only sigh. What's done is done, and they must deal with it tomorrow… when his partner was sober enough. Then, the train started to move… Lucy missed her chance.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes as she felt someone placing her down, she was startled to find Sting in front of her. She recalled everything that just happened and got her face flustered in anger. "H-heyyy!" she yelped, as she felt the ground with her hands, she fell butt first.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." Sting chimed, tone full of mockery.

She gritted her teeth, unconsciously reaching for her keys and whip, she sulked as she realized that her keys and fleuve d'etoiles wasn't at her waist. "Get me back to Magnolia – or rather, Crocus!" she glared.

"Don't force me to claim you now and just do as I say," the white dragon slayer menaced, intensely glaring at her.

Lucy felt her knees tremble in fear, she could feel his intimidating aura again and she had to bit her tongue. _What does he mean by claiming her? _The arrogant guy just bit her neck like he's some kind of an evil fictional vampire and stole her first kiss roughly, that should be enough for one day – not even a day had passed, just a few hours.

He leaned his face closer to hers as she stepped back and looked sideward, "Ah-I will comply… S-s-suti –"

"Sting-_dono_, blondie." He smirked triumphantly.

Just then, the Fairy Tail mage dropped her jaw as she became conscious where she was… she was inside a closet. Sting stepped back and slammed the closet door.

Lucy sat down slowly, feeling hopeless, tears started to crawl down her cheeks. _Shit!_

* * *

><p><em>Going back to the present...<em>

"You'll stay here until that mark disappears." Sting said, he couldn't believe that he did something as stupid as that. He ruffled his hair unconsciously and tapped his foot. "What the hell!" he snapped out, turning to look at his partners.

Rouge merely shrugged, Lector thought of praising Sting but halted, realizing it wasn't the right time to do that.

"B-but?" Lucy tried to protest but nothing came out of her mouth as her eyes met Sting's. She really had to fight, if he won't let her go back, she'd do everything to escape… Desperate times call for desperate measures. She grabbed a key and swayed her hand, "Virgo," Lucy yelled, summoning one of her zodiac spirits.

With a puff of smoke, a pink haired girl wearing a maid's uniform appeared in front of them, "You called, hime?" the spirit bowed, "do you wish to punish me?"

"No," she sweat dropped, "Seriously, Virgo? Even at desperate times like this? Get me out of here!" she ordered.

"Eh? Where is this place, hime?" Virgo asked looking around, noticing the dragon slayer duo and an exceed, and squinted her eyes in understanding, "As you –"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sting said sharply, as he quickly grabbed the end of the chains attached to Virgo's hands.

Virgo twitched, "And I'd obey my hime's orders even if it means death." She released the chains, as golden light encircled her wrist, where another set of chain appeared.

"A spirit can't die." Lector chirped in, earning Virgo a sweat drop.

Lucy felt cold eyes directed on her, as she found the source of it, she decided to play safe. She had to summon another stellar spirit. She figured if she really wanted to get out of this place alive, she had to give out her best, "Caprico!" she yelled, and with another puff of smoke, a poised goat-like human appeared before her.

"Lucy-sama," Caprico uttered in deep respect as he bowed slightly, Lucy was about to give her order when the goat-like human suddenly tilted his master's chin, staring intently at – she assumed – the bite of the Sabertooth leader. "A… a… a dragon slayer's mark, meh? D-did Natsu-san –"

Even before Caprico finish his sentence, Lucy cut him off, "That vampire monster bit me in the neck, Caprico!" she squealed like a child grunting to her mom.

Caprico's face grew serious, he turned to look at the 'monster' Lucy was pointing, his eyes narrowed at him. He took in a deep breath, "Virgo, meh."

The maid stellar spirit turned to look at Caprico, giving Sting a chance to kick the spirit straight in the stomach, she flew against the wall. As soon as she recovered, she stood up, charging another blow to the dragon slayer she never once hit… but before she could move another step, Caprico called her again.

"Don't, Virgo." Caprico decreed in a voice full of authority. "Lucy-sama… has his mark, meh. A dragon slayer's mark."

Virgo's eyes widened, trying to comprehend the words spoken. Lucy, however, fell into the pit of perplexity. Why was Caprico defying her orders? "Caprico, why –"

"Gomen ne, Lucy-sama. But that mark, meh… signifies that your life and his life are linked together for now. As of the moment, meh, your lives are bonded." With that, the two stellar spirits disappeared, leaving Lucy in an even more confusing situation.

.

_to be continued..._


	4. Fairy Tail's Resolve

**A/N** Fast update, folks! Hihih, since my graduation will be two days from now and my mom's starting to pressure me to look for a job (it's not like I don't plan to, but I think, after 16 years of studying, I deserve a break and my mom just won't listen), I shouldn't keep you waiting longer. Thanks to those who listed this story on their fav's and alerts, to the silent readers, to those who PM-ed me, and to those who reviewed. Really, you all inspire me to write a lot of chapters in one day… *bows* Arigatou, ne? Oh, as usual, all responses were placed at the end of the chapter. And special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: FAIRY TAIL'S RESOLVE<strong>

"Your spirits are smart, eh?" Sting grinned, "It's not like I want you here anyway…"

Lucy was baffled, "W-w-what does he mean by 'lives bonded together'?" she stuttered, her hand still covering the bite mark.

"Fairy-san, you've been marked by a dragon slayer… So, you have to stay close to your marker until it disappears." Lector chirped in, paws crossed against his fury chest.

Even before Lucy could utter another question, an old lady ran past her, charging straight at Sting, who was too shock to move. "Sting, you bastard!" the lady shouted, hitting the white dragon slayer with a cooking pan against his head.

Sting animatedly flinched, too overwhelmed from the old lady's attack, throwing all defensive moves he could pull out. "L-let me explain, m-master!" the boy stammered, as he dodge the swaying cooking pan with all his might.

The lady halted, took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, she had a long purple hair braided down to her waist, she was wearing a long robe, Lucy could tell she was the same age as Polyushka, but gives a friendlier aura than the latter. The lady snapped her eyes open and hit Sting straight in the face again, then directed her gaze to the stunned Fairy Tail Mage. "Oh, so here's our fairy, hnn?" the lady smiled gently, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mai… I am the Sabertooth guild master." She hosted, now walking towards the blonde girl.

"G-g-guild master?" was all Lucy was able to say, come to think of it, she hadn't seen the Sabertooth guild master during the Grand Magic Games. Lucy straightened her back and bowed, "I am pleased to meet you, Mai-san."

Mai drew out a fond smile on her face, "I never knew Fairy Tail will ever get their selves a polite member, hnn?" she touched her face with one hand. "Oh, I remember the old days."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, "U-uh?"

"Ah. Don't mind me." The old lady waved her hand, which was apparently holding the cooking pan, up and down, "I am just being emotional. Are you one of those mages who were trapped in Tenrou Island as rumors said?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes…" she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Master, what the hell did you do that for?" Sting suddenly blurted out, annoyed. "After remaining on the top spot in the Games, you ungrateful old ha–"

"I've heard… And don't you dare…" the lady shot the white dragon slayer a threatening glare, "…call me _old hag_ if you don't want to die." Sting pursed his mouth in defeat, the guild master redirected her sight to Lucy. "It seems to me that one of my best mage had taken himself into trouble again." Mai shifted her sight towards the white dragon slayer again, releasing a dark aura that could rival Makarov's fury every time Team Natsu would come back from a mission they over did.

Sting shivered.

_Oh, so the arrogant bastard still knows what fear is like, huh? _Lucy mused inwardly. "Mai-san," Lucy called out, landing on all fours, "Please allow me to go back to my guild." She had to do this, the master seemed like the kind of person who would understand her situation.

"I'm afraid that's not possible for now, Miss…?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She endowed.

"Miss Lucy," the lady master sighed, "You had been marked by this bastard last night, and technically, you are not allowed to go anywhere without him by your side. Or maybe this bastard could accompany you towards your guild?" she smirked evilly, "but I doubt he'll comply."

"I won't. So, don't bother asking me." Sting rolled his eyes.

Lucy's eyes welled up in tears, what had she done in her past life to be punished like this. "C-can you explain to me what's happening, please?" she said, voice crackling in dismay.

"In the past, dragons lived with humans out in the open… But since both belonged to different races, they never intentionally interact with each other. Yet, some dragons were kind enough to adopt abandoned humans left in their turfs, and some eat them. That explains why we have dragon slayers…" Mai explained.

"And the bite? What's that got to do with the bite, Mai-san?" Lucy asked impatiently. What she was really worried about was the bite, her spirits not only defied her order, but also left her alone. "My spirit just now told me that the mark had bonded our lives together… I'm sorry but I don't understand, and I want to know… No, that's not right, I needed to know…"

And so Mai continued, "Before mating season begins, dragons mark their possible mates by biting the she-dragon in the neck, but that doesn't guarantee that on the mating season itself, the male dragon would be able to claim the marked she-dragon. However, the dragon who marked and the she-dragon who was marked got their lives bonded together… you're spirit speaks the truth. If any of you die, the other would die as well. That peculiarity was adapted by the dragon slayers, and with the magical power vested upon them by their dragon parents, mating is almost alike."

"M-m-m-mating? EEEEH?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock, how did it come to mating? Of course she knew what _mating _means, she's old enough for that? But isn't that some animal instincts? And to be passed down to a human? Her knees wobbled.

"You see, Lucy-chan, my great dragon slayer here had marked you by biting you in the neck. You may not have noticed it, but your body did. While biting you, his tusks had injected dragon saps into your body, which in seconds, would consolidate with the blood flowing in your bloodstream. And if I'm not mistaken, he kissed you, right?"

"Oi! MASTER!" Sting glared at the old lady, embarrassed to hear his foolishness.

Lucy, however, felt all the blood from her body rushed up to her face.

"That sealed the mark," she exclaimed, hinting seriousness on her tone, "Always bear this in mind, Lucy-san, while having the mark, always stay by his side. Your scent will attract strange creatures, so be very careful."

* * *

><p><em>Back a<em>_t Crocus..._

"Master, how could you give them Lucy?" Erza yelled angrily, some of the Fairy Tail members standing behind the infuriated Titania.

This morning, she found herself sleeping on top of the table, reeking of alcohol. Hangover, you say? She's not someone as weak to that kind of situation. Hangover doesn't stand a chance against the mighty Titania… though alcohol does. As soon as she stood up, she saw how messy the hall was, where lots of other mages were also sleeping, not only from her guild but from other guilds as well. Just then, she found the sulking Makarov being scolded by Mira and the others, who seemed to be dealing with hangover as well and First Master Mavis glaring daggers at the present master. Just then, she realized what was happening. Fairy Tail lost last night, and Lucy's nowhere to find.

"Believe me, I wasn't going to hand Lucy over… but First said…" Makarov tried to explain, he had expected this kind of scolding last night, after all it was really his fault. And he felt bad too. Guilty was the right word.

"No one's to blame here! This is an emergency! We just have to get Lucy back!" Gray barked, he was so disappointed with himself. He was so relaxed last night that their guild would win the last night's stupid competition, and he even participated himself.

Mavis let out a cough, her face blank. "Lucy's in good hands, though it could have been prevented in the first place." She pouted, glaring at Makarov, "But I can assure you, she's in good hands."

"How could you be sure, First?" Mira chirped in, her face full of worry, and her hands clasped across her chest, "We knew nothing about Sabertooth."

"That guild… was guided by a fairy." She retorted, making everyone's eyes widen. As if realizing she said something questionable, "…you'll find out soon enough what I mean." She added.

Erza, however, was worried, infuriated with herself, for being selfish last night. How could she be one of those who agreed to make Lucy the reward? "Darn it, I can't let this be. I have to retrieve Lucy."

"Count me in!" Gray yelled, followed by 'me too's' from the other Fairy tail members.

Just then, the bartender called out for the Fairy Tail guild master's attention, "Makarov-san? A lacrima orb call from the Sabertooth guild…"

Everyone's ears perked up, as Makarov, as if waking up from a nightmare, jumped towards the lacrima orb.

The image he saw in the orb made his eyes widen in recognition, "MAI?"

"Makarov, it seems to me that fate was drawing us together again, hnn?" the lady from the other side of the orb said sweetly.

"Eh, who's that?" Lily asked, "How could master know anyone from that guild?"

"Who knows?" Gajeel answered, his face expressionless.

"Sabertooth had existed even before we were trapped in Tenrou Island, so maybe he knew her from back then…" Mira assumed, eyes focused on the orb.

"W-what? Ah. I thought the call was from Sabertooth." Makarov exclaimed, the confusion in his voice didn't go unnoticed by both Mai and the Fairy Tail guild members.

"Yep~" Mai winked, "I am Sabertooth's guild master, Makarov…" she smiled.

"EEEEEHH?" Makarov almost dropped the lacrima orb, "What?"

"I wasn't able to attend the Grand Magic Games this year, since my guild was really busy with all the jobs coming in from here and there… Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." She explained, her voice getting solemn, "About your kid here… I must apologize for my child's reckless behavior."

Makarov picked himself together, "S-since when… have you… this… shocking… can't…" the Fairy tail master uttered incomprehensible words.

Erza impatiently shoved Makarov off and faced the orb as she spoke, "Sorry for meddling, but we are all worried about Lucy… by any chance, can you tell your mage to hand her back? I think –"

"Oh, aren't you the infamous Titania?" she interrupted, "She's with me right now."

"Eh?" everyone's mouth fell agape.

"B-but aren't you at your base? Since you said you weren't able to come here this year?" Erza said, stepping out of shock.

"Yep~ she's at our guild right now… As I said, I do apologize in behalf of my mage's idiocy. But I'm afraid I couldn't let her go back… yet." She let out a deep sigh, and turned her head away from the orb, "Lucy, dear… Come forth."

Just as the lady's image disappeared, Lucy's face was in view, "Erza!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone gathered around the lacrima orb upon hearing Lucy's voice, "No Lucy, we should be the one to be sorry. And what does the Sabertooth guild master meant by couldn't let you go back yet?" Erza asked in confusion.

The others uttered their apologies as well, which made Erza release an evil aura. When she was satisfied by the silence, she looked back at the orb.

"Ah, yeah… about that… that's true. I can't go back yet, uhm…" Lucy was thinking what to say, she doesn't want to lie and get them worried, but the fact was too embarrassing to discuss out loud.

The image of the Sabertooth guild member appeared behind Lucy, "She had been marked by my dragon slayer…" she announced, loud enough for the Fairy Tail mages to hear from the other side of the orb.

Lucy drowned her face with her hands, cheeks all warmed up. "I'm so sorry."

Makarov immediately pushed Erza away, "W-who did? Why'd you let such thing to happen, Mai?"

"You never change, Makarov. Don't blame it on me! It was your fault for agreeing to make one of your fairy be the reward! I never get why Purehito had nominated you back then." Mai snapped, pushing Lucy off as she gritted her teeth.

"Is the mark a bad thing?" Gray cocked his head to the side, "And the two old jeezers act like they're too familiar with each other…" he whispered.

"She's a former member of Fairy Tail… though I could still feel the fairy aura on her." Mavis said, surprising Gray.

"A-ah. First!" was all the ice mage managed to say.

"Ah, Mai was her name, right? I thought that sounded kind of familiar." Mira chuckled lightly, "The dragon slayer's mark… is what we should be really worried about."

The two guild masters started to throw insults at each other, confusing even Erza…

"Master!" the titania hissed, and when the old man didn't pay her attention, she screeched, "MASTER!"

Makarov stopped instantly, also Mai from the other side of the orb. They could all hear Lucy's sobs. "What is with the mark you're talking about?" Erza said angrily.

"Tch~" a voice from the banquet hall spoke in which everyone had recognized as Gajeel, "Bunny girl's been marked, eh?"

"Ah. So, he's that iron dragon slayer, hnn?" Mai spoke out, her face close to the orb, "So you knew exactly why your comrade wouldn't be able to return for the time being, right?"

Gajeel smirked, "Who's the stupid one to mark Bunny girl?"

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Lucy yelled from behind Mai. "I could hear you, you know!"

"Aww, this feels so nostalgic? Seeing the old wrinkled face of Makarov…" Mai teased as she stifled a laugh.

Makarov however sweat dropped, "Like your face is not old and wrinkled yourself!" she charged back.

"Hnn?" Mai's eyebrow twitched, "Hey, old man… you get why we can't return Lucy-chan here for the meantime, right? I'd assure you I'll take care of your comrade, Titania… so don't worry. Someone like the iron dragon slayer could explain you all why… See ya all!" she turned and looked at the crying fairy tail mage beside her, "Lucy,"

Lucy stood up, showing her face in the lacrima orb, "I'll be back soon. Please take care of yourselves."

Then the lacrima orb blacked out.

Silence enveloped the area, and then heads all spun at Makarov's direction. "Care to explain, Master?" and then to the iron dragon, "Gajeel?"

After some time of discussing about the Dragon Slayer's mark, everyone was astonished to say anything… Everyone except Erza.

"Aren't there ways to take that mark off? Is that permanent?" the titania asked, voice husky.

"I remember there are only three ways to get rid of the mark… First, an ancient magical potion that'll nullify any markings," Mavis sighed, as if reading the other members' mind, she continued, "Yes, dragons weren't the only creatures who mark their mates. There are others as well." Mavis lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling sorry all of a sudden, "But I'm afraid, it was ancient because it was once used a long time ago… And even when I was still alive, I've never heard of anyone being capable of making one all through my life."

Erza shook her head, "It's okay, First, you said there were three ways… so let's cross the first one out. And the other two ways?"

The spirit shot her an apologetic smile, "Second, wait until it disappears… Yes, eventually it will. Sometimes, it only takes a week, some even days, others months and if unlucky, could also take years… And I'm afraid doing this will require the marked creature or human to stay by the marker's side… And third, ask another dragon slayer to bite her…"

Erza's eyes brightened upon hearing the third way, sure enough, the Sabertooth guild master had chosen the second option. But having three first generation dragon slayers in their guild and one second generation, that sounds to be the easiest way. "Then, we should get her back and consider the third option."

Mavis and Makarov let out a heavy sigh, both looking at each other in hesitation if they should say it or not… but the iron dragon slayer beat them into it.

"If you don't mind risking Bunny girl's life, Titania… that would be the best option." Gajeel said coldly, as everyone's eyes diverted from the two masters to the dragon slayer. "Two dragon saps dwelling in one body can either nullify the mark… or kill Bunny girl." He said as bluntly as he could.

Everyone trembled in horror. There's no way they'd take a big risk like that… especially if Lucy's life was at stake.

Erza's face dimmed, "No one shall tell Natsu about this…" she ordered in full authority. She then turned to Makarov and Mavis, "Please allow me to take care of this. Natsu can be quite reckless sometimes, please understand."

Thinking of Natsu's impulsive behavior, Gray's pretty sure the fire mage would really do something reckless if he learns about Lucy being marked by one of the Sabertooth's dragon slayers… He clenched his fist, ice slowly building up on his fingers, "I agree…"

Makarov and Mavis nodded understandingly, both faced the other members, "No one speaks of this matter from now on… Lucy will be safe. Mai is a good friend of mine after all." Makarov declared.

* * *

><p><em>At Fairy Tail's designated room...<em>

"Where are they?" Natsu yelled as he flipped all beds in the room, "Where the hell are they?" he sighed, scratching his head in confusion.

"Natsu-san, they might still be at the banquet hall until now." Wendy remarked, as she held a vial of pink fluid and hand it to the salamander. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"Thanks Wendy… Damn, I'm hungry!" Natsu grabbed the vial from the little girl and drank it straight, as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Wendy smiled, "Let's head to the hall, maybe they're already taking lunch. You woke up pretty late."

.

_to be continued..._


	5. His Slave

**A/N **Yo~ an update! Hihihi. ^_^ I hope you'll like this chapter :) Once again, I would like to thank those who listed this story on their fav's and alerts, the silent readers, the reviewers and those who PM'ed me. Arigatou, ne? *bows* Special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter and to **Marina Cristina **who I forced to read this fic late last night. Also, to **Infinitecity** who made a fanart based on this fic. You might want to check it out, go to her profile or my profile for the link. And as usual, responses are placed at the end of the chapter. :)

Oh, just so you know…

***Dorei **is a _servant slave or just slave_.

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: HIS SLAVE<strong>

"Natsuuuuu…" chimed Happy, who flew around in circles over their heads, "I miss Lucy~"

"Pack your bags, brats. We're going back to Magnolia." Makarov announced in full authority.

"But Lucy's not back yet, why are we going without her?" Natsu asked clumsily, his eyebrows both furrowed in irritation.

Makarov let out a sigh, "We told you, Lucy will go straight to Magnolia, she just had something to do with her mother's relatives."

"Maybe I could follow her to Joya… Why did you let her go alone with Erza, jii-chan?" he shivered, "She didn't even talk it out with me. I'm her partner, that weirdo always leaves without saying anything first! When will she ever learn?" Natsu argued back. The fire mage still couldn't believe Lucy had left for another country without even telling him, and he thought they were a team.

"Darn it, Natsu! You're loud! She's with Erza… will you go alone with those two?" Gray grunted, annoyed enough at hearing Natsu's rants, "It's not like you're the only one left behind." He mumbled. Actually, he was feeling bad himself that he wasn't able to convince Erza to bring him along in following Lucy.

"But… Lucy should have at least told me her plans… This is annoying!" the pink-haired boy groaned.

"Aye…" Happy chirped in, as he landed down on Natsu's head.

Hearing this, Makarov felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Since it's been decided that Natsu must not know what Lucy got herself into, the members who knew had set up a lie. The master had agreed on Erza's plan. The titania wanted to watch over Lucy at least, even from afar, and took over the tracking spell he had casted on their celestial mage. It had been two days already since then.

Erza brought Gajeel and Lily along, but not Gray. Gray, on the other hand, was in charge of taking care of Lucy's apartment, which included taking missions for her monthly rent if ever it would take that long until her return. It was a decision opposed by the ice mage of course, he wanted to watch over Lucy too, but Erza insisted that if they go together, it would definitely raise unwanted suspicions to Natsu. And besides, most of them were at fault here, so the least they could do was to take responsibility of their reckless actions.

"She'll come back in no time, Natsu." Mira said, to the rescue. "You need not worry… She'll definitely come back."

"Who's worried? I'm not!" Natsu blurted, "The ice brain's the one worried!" he pointed a finger to Gray accusingly.

Gray flinched, "Am not! It was you, flame head!"

"You are, perverted punk!"

"Am not, flaming piece of shit!"

"You are, exhibitionist!"

"Am not! You want to fight?"

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled as his body instantly burst into flames.

Gray was about to charge back, when Makarov released a deadly aura, "Cut it out, you two!"

* * *

><p><em>At the Sabertooth guild...<em>

It's been two days since the Fairy Tail Celestial mage arrived at the Sabertooth guild base, and she was grateful that the guild master was kind enough to take her in as their guest. Though, her dragon slayer marker thinks otherwise. He said he would never consider Lucy as their guest, even if Mai threatened to kill him. Every time they would meet, he would call her his slave and such. _Who in his right mind would mark his slave as his possible mate, damn it! _Was always what Lucy thought. She had no strength to argue, and so she just let him be. It wouldn't hurt to be called a slave for a few days, after all. And she was in their territory, so as long as he doesn't get overboard, Lucy sure could bear it. The bite around this time, was starting to dry out, though dragons scales started to mask the bite itself, which she found disgusting, but not noticeable. Mai said it was a good sign, it was a hint that the dragon saps were withdrawing itself from her system through scales and _maybe_, just maybe, in no time, the mark would disappear.

"You're coming with us to a mission… in a maid's costume." Sting instructed, his voice again hinting that absolute authority.

"Eh, why would I?" Lucy raised a brow, "I won't wear a maid's costume especially in front of you, guys!" she scoffed, all determined to defy the Sabertooth leader's order.

"You're not part of our guild, you're not someone significant either, in fact, you should be honored to be able to come with us in a mission…" Sting grinned, finding the Fairy tail mage entertaining. He turned to look at the female Sabertooth member, "Give her the maid costume Rufus bought."

"Are you sure about that, Sting?" the white-haired girl asked in hesitation.

"Yeah," Sting nodded, eyes focused on the blonde fairy tail mage, "She isn't to be treated as a guest, anyway."

With this, the female Sabertooth mage went her way to the shopping bags of necessities Lucy assumed the Rufus guy had brought for her earlier.

Lucy swore she wanted to just call all her spirits and kill the arrogant dragon slayer. Damn, if only killing him wouldn't kill her too.

"Here, changing room is there." The girl muttered, handing her a shopping bag and pointing a finger to one direction.

The Fairy Tail mage timidly took out the clothes inside, her jaw dropped in disbelief. She was currently holding up a very revealing maid costume consisted of a_very _short black with touches of red dress and white apron atop of it. White lace tied up low-cut, corset-like top with puffy white long sleeves and white lace lining at the corset had completed the dress itself. Digging deeper in to the bag, she found a black fish-net thigh highs complete with garter-belts. There was also a white and black lace choker included.

"Like hell I'm wearing this!" Lucy yelled angrily, recovering from the horror of seeing the maid costume the idiot dragon slayer wanted him to wear. She instantly stuff it back into the shopping bag and drop it on the floor, she pointed a shaking finger at it and said, "That won't even fit me!"

Sting wasn't even paying attention to her, and he's not even the slightest interested in what kind of maid costume did Rufus buy for the Fairy Tail mage, what he wanted right now was to take off and finish the mission as soon as possible. And if he got stuck here at the guild just because of this blondie, he would never forgive her. She's wasting his precious time, for Pete's sake.

"You complain a lot, don't you?" Sting shifted his eyes towards the horrified celestial mage boringly, "Rufus had memorized your body for sure, it'll fit you just fine. Just go change, be ashamed that you're causing us delay."

Lucy shot him a death glare, wanting to strangle him by any means possible, "Perverts! It's bad enough that you're taking me as your slave! But in that kind of outfit? You're seriously asking me to wear something like that in a totally unfamiliar surrounding?"

The white dragon slayer shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not like you never posed for Sorcerer's magazine in your bikini 7 years ago, _dorei_?" he taunted, an annoying grin etched across his face.

"Wha–how did you–ah, shit!" Well, that… she couldn't deny. She could still remember when she posed for Sorcerer's Magazine like it was just a few months before. The celestial mage muttered a few curses under her breath, "I'm agreeing to be your slave, but I won't wear that outfit!"

"Yes, you will _dorei_! I'm not giving you any choice here…" The blonde dragon slayer mocked, "So stop talking like you have a choice."

Lucy rested both hands on her hips, "Let me remind you that it wasn't my fault that a drunken dragon slayer had marked someone he barely knew and got his life bonded with me. Don't get too full of yourself! You should be thanking me for staying here." She snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Forty-five minutes later…<em>

"Oi, blondie! What the hell's taking you so long?" Sting yelled impatiently, both elbows planted on his legs. "Damn it! Come out now."

"I… don't want to." Lucy's voice trailed off momentarily, "This… is too much. You should've asked me to wear a bikini instead."

Rufus chuckled as the female Sabertooth member glared at the masquerade-masked man, which silenced him a bit. Rogue entered the room with the two exceeds. "Master is calling for the fairy tail mage." Rogue said bluntly, eyes focused on Sting, the latter didn't even care to react.

"Sting-kun, let's go! Let's show the world how strong you are!" Lector chimed, as he pumped his paws in the air.

"Show the world!" Frosch chirped in.

"Damn this blondie, oi! Don't make me destroy that freaking door to make you come out!" Sting finally snapped out, as he straightened his back and was about to stand up when the door creaked open.

The blonde celestial mage let out a loud sigh, as Sting and Rogue heard faint curses uttered by her due to their strong sense of hearing.

She emerged from the changing room wearing the revealing maid outfit, her head casted down. Her hands tugging at the front of the short skirt, wishing for it to magically grow longer, okay, Lucy would admit… she wasn't always modest when it comes to her choice of clothes, but wearing this in front of someone she just met somewhere, not to mention, they were her guild's rival, felt like she was being violated.

Seeing this, Rufus smirked proudly, muttering to himself, "I knew it would look good on her… This will be recorded in my memory…"

The white-haired girl gaped at Rufus, "I told you that outfit was too revealing!"

Rogue just looked at the blushing celestial mage from their rival guild, his face expressionless and uninterested.

Sting, however, had his eyes animatedly widened and almost bulged out of his head as a dribble of blood leaked from his nostrils.

"Uh… uh…" Upon realizing his perverted thoughts, the white dragon slayer instantly covered his nose to refrain anyone to see this unusual reaction. "Change your clothes back! Damn it!" he yelled in agitation as he marched out of the room. "We're taking off in exactly 10 minutes. Finished or not!" with that, the door slammed close.

Lucy quickly ran back to the changing room and jumped happily, as she changed her clothes back. "What a weird guy! But who cares? Hihihi." She happily mumbled to herself, finally free from wearing that stupid costume and unaware that the shadow dragon slayer could hear her.

"Ne, Rogue-kun, is the weather hot?" Frosch asked Rouge almost inaudibly.

"Why do you ask? Are you feeling hot?" the dragon slayer questioned back.

The exceed shook his head vehemently, "Because Fro remembers you telling Fro that when someone gets exposed to extreme heat temperature, the nose will spurt out blood. Fro thinks Sting-kun feels hot."

Rogue let out a stifled laugh, he couldn't keep the emotion to himself any longer, "I guess." Was all he managed to answer back, as the blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail made her way out of the changing room wearing more decent attire.

* * *

><p><em>At Sabertooth Master's office...<em>

"Uhm…" Lucy fidgeted her fingers, her eyes casted down on the floor. "Can I at least call Mira to report things… before we take off?" she asked hesitantly, but secretly wishing that the guild master was kind enough to let her.

Mai smiled, "Here," she handed the Fairy Tail mage a handy lacrima orb, "Take this… you can call your guild anytime with this. I don't want to have a bad relationship with Fairy Tail and give them the idea of us selfishly taking you everywhere without letting you communicate with them. And I sure hope you'll get along with my dragon slayers duo well. They're a bit rough, but seeing that you're from Fairy Tail, I guess you can manage."

"Thank you, Mai-san. I wouldn't last a day here if I hadn't met you. You're so nice." The fairy tail mage drew out a bright smile.

"To be honest, Lucy-chan, I don't want to deal with anything involving Fairy Tail ever since… but I'm glad I met you. You remind me so much of someone I used to know from the past…" the guild master stated, sadness evident on her features, "And I think it was fate that brought you here… Maybe it's about time I face the past."

Lucy gave her a curious look, she was about to ask more questions when a loud thumps were heard from the door. Both heads turned to look at the door's direction. "Oi,_dorei_! You're taking too much time! Damn it!"

"Tch~ that arrogant monster… Why won't he just leave without me?" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"HEY! I heard that! Come on out! It's not like I want you to come anyway! I only gave you 10 minutes and you took an hour just by talking with our master! You really are talkative! You weirdo!" the boy slamming the door screamed in irritation, whom they recognize as Sting.

Mai sweat dropped, as Lucy stood up and bowed slightly, "Thank you so much, Mai-san. I shall call you and report to you too from time to time." Lucy said respectfully.

Mai just gave her an approving nod, Lucy took this as a sign of dismissal and turned towards the door. "Lucy-chan, take care… alright?" was the master's last words, and then Lucy went out to meet an impatient and annoyed stare from Sting and the two exceeds, while Rogue wore his usual expression.

_Damn it! This is like dealing with Natsu and Gajeel, not to mention, the two exceeds who's arrogance were worse than Happy and Charle. _Lucy sighed, "Sorry Sting-dono."

"I told you not to call me that!" Sting edgily scolded.

"Ah, Sting-_kun_?" she corrected.

"Who told you to call me that, too? Damn it!" the white dragon slayer admonished.

"You did." Lucy said, securing the lacrima orb in a bag given to her by Mai.

"Did not!" Sting protested.

"Did to!" the blonde girl exclaimed calmly.

"Did not!" the Sabertooth team leader was losing it.

Lucy raised her head and caught Sting's eyes, "You remind me so much of Natsu…"

Silence…

"Let's get going." Rouge cut in to the silence. "Now, we'll have to take a vehicle to get there on time." He said, emotionless and still looking impassive.

.

_to be continued..._


	6. If he won't, she will

****A/N ****You knew how grateful I am to all of you, right? I LOVE YOU ALL! *sends virtual kisses to everyone* Hope you enjoyed this one! ^_^ Okay, so what will happen next?

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: IF HE WON'T, SHE WILL<strong>

Lucy restrained herself from laughing out loud, but the expression on her face showed definite mockery as she watched the two current strongest mages of Fiore turned green about the gills, thanks to their motion sickness.

Rouge struggled hard to keep himself composed, droplets of cold sweat forming on his forehead, as he covered his mouth with both hands. "Damn it!" he cursed inwardly.

Sting, on the other hand, had no problem showing his ill condition. He was sitting on the carriage floor, his head rested on the same cushion seat where Lucy was seated. His face all greenish and purplish, looking like he was about to throw up anytime.

Lucy couldn't help but remember Natsu. Lector sweat dropped at the pathetic sight, "It's not a new sight to you, is it, Fairy-san?" the exceed initiated the conversation.

The blonde jerked her head to the exceed, still trying not to laugh, "Yeah," she answered, "Natsu's just the same." She added.

"Fro is curious… What is Fairy-san's relationship with the salamander?" the other exceed asked, slightly tilting its head to the side.

The fairy tail mage's eyebrow twitched, "We're good friends." _Isn't it obvious?_

Lector cupped his chin with his paw, gesturing like he was thinking, "I still think it's useless to be friends with weaklings…"

_This cat's sharp tongue!_ Lucy felt the urge to send him flying but remained reserved, instead, she stated abruptly, "You don't choose your friends based on that."

Before the exceed could say something, Frosch jumped on Lucy's lap, "Fro thinks so too…"

_Aw. _She instantly remembered Happy, damn, she missed her team. The blonde girl just let out a soft chuckle as Lector frowned in disbelief, murmuring something like 'Frosch is really an idiot!'

The vehicle halted shortly, Rouge somehow regained the seemingly blood loss in his system while Sting was as pathetic as ever. "We're here?" Lucy supposed as she peeked outside the window, the man in charge of the wheels opened the door.

"Sirs and Madame, I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid the vehicle couldn't go further than here." The small man said, slightly bowing.

Lucy stepped down and took in the surroundings, the weather is good, so it wasn't the weather. "Can I ask why, ojii-san?" she asked softly.

"The town of Freesia has a protocol that every vehicle that'll enter needs to have a permit." The man said, fidgeting his fingers, eyes still glued on the ground. "…and I wasn't able to get one."

"Is that so?" Lucy flipped her hair, as she shaded her eyes with one hand and gazed at the nearby town in sight. "Is that town Freesia?"

"Yes, madam." The man answered in all respect.

"Let it be, Fairy-san…" Lector chirped in, "The strongest mages of Fiore prefers walking anyway." He said, as he jumped out of the vehicle, Frosch trailing from behind.

Lucy giggled, _yeah, right! Those strongest mages in Fiore you were referring to looked so pathetic just seconds earlier. _She wanted to say, but just settled in chuckling insultingly.

Rouge stepped out of the vehicle, carrying a wobbling Sting on his back. Lucy was amused at how the shadow dragon slayer could keep himself this collected even after hours of struggling with his motion sickness, unlike the other dragon slayer who kept on cursing the vehicle like it tortured him mercilessly.

"Oi, upu!" Sting tried to talk, "Carry me, dorei!"

Lucy blinked twice. Thrice. "Are you talking to me?" she asked in a shocked voice, her index finger pointing at herself.

"Upu… carry your master!" he yelled, his face still purplish.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to do this?" Lucy whined endlessly, remembering as to how Natsu would feel bad being carried by her on her back, since she was considered as a form of transportation too, it should be happening with Sting as well, right? But much to her disappointment, he was doing perfectly fine torturing her like this. It wasn't clear as to why his pride had allowed him to be carried by a girl, but the blonde Fairy Tail mage was sure, he was doing this to torment her.<p>

"Because you're my slave, and you have to serve me. Did you think I didn't see you looking all goofy making fun of me on the carriage, you blondie!" Sting asserted, he smirked as he observed the celestial mage's reaction.

It was obvious she was having a hard time keeping up on carrying him. He was also amazed of this amazing discovery, he thought he'd go nauseous because riding anything in motion was obviously considered as a form transportation for him, but not Lucy. He thought it might be because she was marked by him, and technically, as long as she got the mark, he owned her and she was part of him.

His eyes slowly shifted on her neck, which was slightly hidden by her loose strands of hair. He wondered how the mark as of the moment was, he was told by their master that the mark had already began to deposit scales. As much as he wanted to check on it, his pride wouldn't allow so.

Just then, Lucy fell on her knees. "I can't take this anymore…" she said, eyes hidden with her bangs as heavy exhaustion took over her. Sting, on the other hand, got himself back on his feet again.

"What a weakling? I heard you were Natsu-san's team mate. I think weaklings are really drawn together, ne? Maybe that's why his dragon left him." Sting said bluntly, chortling arrogantly.

Exhausted, Lucy rolled her fist into a ball, trying to confine her agitation. She took in a deep breath and stood up, her knees slightly trembling, carrying the arrogant dragon slayer for 10 minutes was too much for her. She turned to look at Sting, her eyebrow quirked, "I won't deny Natsu has his weakness, and yeah, maybe keeping me as his company is a weakness itself, but I assure you, he's so much better than you." She averred sarcastically, yet calmly.

Hearing this, the white dragon slayer froze. Did she just insult him openly? "Do you want to die?"

"Do I need to answer such stupid question?" the blonde girl tilted her chin up, it looked like she got him there and the table was turned.

"S-stupid?" the dragon slayer twitched the corner of his lips, "You must watch your mouth, blondie. You're in no position to talk back to me–"

"–and I don't think you're in the position to insult my nakama, either. Insult me all you want, but never talk trash about my friends." Lucy cut him off impulsively. She brushed her dusted knees graciously, "You're not even half as good as them."

With that, she summoned Horologium and locked herself inside it. "If you love your life, don't fuckin' disturb me, or I'll kill myself and you'd die… she says." The talking grandfather clock uttered in a high pitched voice. A tear strolled down her face as she sniffed hard, trying to stop herself from crying but to no success, just let go. When it comes to Natsu's dragon parent, she was as sensitive as Natsu. Being his best friend, she absolutely knew how hard it was for Natsu to deal with Igneel's disappearance… and there's no way that kind of shallow excuse was the reason.

Sting sweat dropped, it was kind of impressive that someone as weak as her could threaten him like that. Yes, he finds her weak physically, it was a given that she had a remarkable amount of magic power, but leaving her without her keys, she'd be useless… or so he thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back, he saw Rouge shaking his head. It was weird for Rouge to do this, he'd admit. Sting tilted his head slightly to the side, "Yeah?"

"Let her be." His partner cracked, which surprised Sting.

"Huh?"

"You over did it again Sting-kun, though you're still the best!" Lector chirped in, while looking to the confused white dragon slayer.

"Fro agrees!" the other exceed chimed enthusiastically, which didn't really suit the current mood.

"I am, right?" the blonde dragon slayer crouched down and high fived the two exceeds simultaneously.

Rouge looked at the walking grandfather's clock, he could hear her silent whimpers. He wasn't really sure what part of Sting's insult made her cry, but he knew his partner went overboard.

"Ah, Rouge. I forgot you had a weakness over crying girls. It's not like I insulted her deep to the bones, why'd she have to cry?" Sting scratched his head vehemently, his irritation slowly fading as a pang of guilt hit him. It's not like he wanted her to cry. Sting found the celestial mage fun to tease, since she had patience to keep up with his mistreatments and sometimes, she'd sarcastically make him talk to the hand. But never did he think that it was this easy to make her cry.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the town of Freesia, it was as normal as any town would be. Little children were spotted running and playing on the streets. "Are we there yet?... she says." The spirit said, as the blonde girl couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer, her anger had subsided.<p>

"Not yet." Sting said, as he walked with his hands rested behind his head.

Lucy bit her tongue, how could she forget that she wasn't with her team at the moment.

A few minutes passed and the sun had set behind the mountains, they hadn't reached their destination yet. It was really hard without a carriage, good thing Lucy was inside Horologium. She unconsciously let out a smirk.

Every townspeople they'd encounter along the way would throw them weird glances and whispers, it was obvious that the walking grandfather's clock was drawing attention. Lucy, as oblivious as she could get, was unmindful of people's stare, while the other four Sabertooth members were walking just ahead of her.

Sting looked back, "Oi, dorei, get out of there this instant and walk. You're making us look weird." He said, directing to the Fairy Tail mage inside the grandfather's clock. He wasn't the kind of person to mind what other people think, he just said it to make her come out.

"Shut up and let me do what pleases me… who cares if you looked weird?... she says." Horologium stated.

Sting felt the urge to laugh but stopped himself, this girl was really amusing. She really is a Fairy Tail mage. "Suit yourself, then." He said, turning around to hide his grin.

Lucy frowned, and noticed the four had stopped in front of a large mansion, _at last! _She thought, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic with the sight of the manor. She put her hands on her chest, she remembered her late father.

The large gate opened, revealing a midget man inside, she heard it say "Welcome to my master's abode, Sabertooth mages! My name is–"

"Enough with the unnecessary introductions," The blonde dragon slayer stuffed his hands on his pockets, "We came here for the details of this job." He raised a piece of paper into the midget's view.

"Oh." The midget man smirked, "Right, please come in… but we allow no pets inside and…" he peeked on the weird grandfather's clock standing just behind them, "…what's that? A clock with a face? Is that a face?"

"You don't need to know." Rouge blocked the clock from the midget's view.

"We're not pets, you ugly _thing?_" Lector said angrily.

Sting however sat frog-like and patted Lector and Frosch's heads, "Yeah, they're not pets. They're our nakama, so don't be stupid."

"Lector and Frosch, stay here and watch over the girl." Rouge ordered monotonously, as he signaled his hand behind him.

"A girl?" the midget tried to shove the shadow dragon slayer to get a clear view of the girl he was talking about just now, but to no avail, just given up.

"But…?" Frosch tried to protest, but as soon as the clock spirit caught his eyes, he immediately complied, which left Lector no other choice but to do the same.

Sting and Rouge followed the midget inside.

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to stay there, Fairy-san?" Frosch asked, as the curious exceed tapped a paw on the glass.<p>

Lucy smiled, "It's warm. Feels like, uh, how to say it? Feels like home… she says" her retort was delivered by Horologium.

"You miss home, Fairy-san? Magnolia, is it?" Lector chirped in, trying to hide his curiosity as well. Though, his amusement wasn't hard to spot.

"Yes, do you two want to join me here?" the blonde asked, as she opened the glass divider.

"Fro wants," the exceed dressed as a frog hopped in as soon as he got his chance.

Lucy and Frosch stared at Lector expectantly, who was, at the moment, torn between wanting to know how it feels to be inside the clock spirit and his pride as the partner of the current strongest mage of Fiore. "Come on, Lector…" Lucy called, "We won't tell anyone, right, Fro?" the blonde smiled at the other exceed as the latter nodded in agreement.

Lector wore an uncompromising expression, "My pride won't allow it…" Lucy and Frosch sighed, "…but if the two of you really insist, then the least I could do is to hop in. If that's what really makes you happy."

Lucy sweat dropped, _like master, like exceed. _Really there? Lector hopped inside, the amusement was undeniable on his face. It was almost as transparent as Frosch's.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Sabertooth dragon slayers reached the living room, a man wearing an expensive-looking tux guided them into a private room, with the midget still trailing them from behind.<p>

"Sire," the man called out, "The Sabertooth mages had arrived."

The man seated on the swiveling chair turned to face the four who were all standing near the door, "Eucliffe-san, Cheney-san, I am glad you have come at my wishes," the client fawned as the two dragon slayers were escorted to the couch. "I am willing to give all my riches for the success of this mission."

Rouge had his eyes fixed on the man, while Sting stuffed his hands on his pockets as both sat down in a comfy position. "Whatever, now the details." Sting said, smirking smugly. Not caring a bit if he was being rude. He justifies this with: The deal was to get the job done, right? Not to please the clients.

The man seated in the chair stifled a fake laugh, worry was evident on his eyes. "My name is Yun Donel, and my daughter had been put under a love spell." He rested both his arms on the desk and clasped his hands together, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he continued, "And I want you to retrieve her from the man who casted that spell."

"Why didn't you call for a mage that specializes in nullifying a spell instead?" The blonde dragon slayer interrupted, head tilted as he looked at the client haughtily.

The butler standing beside them was alarmed by Sting's rudeness, "Pay respect to our lor–" A sharp katana threatening to cut his neck interrupted what he was about to say.

"Don't order us around." Rouge said, gripping at the katana, his red eyes glaring at the man which made him shiver unconsciously, "Are you underestimating us? Giving us a trash job like this?" the shadow dragon slayer said sharply.

Donel coughed huskily to get their attention and to ease the heavy atmosphere roaming around the room, "I… I'm sorry if you find the job insulting…" the client said, his voice shaking and his whole body trembling. "I… I just want to assure my daughter's safety… I… I want the strongest mages of Fiore to take care of the job." He explained, his gaze bouncing to the two dragon slayers.

Sting stood up casually, walking towards Donel. He sat at his desk and glared at him tauntingly, "Are you kidding us, Donel-san?"

"I-I am not… P-please c-consider this j-job, Eucliffe-san?" he begged, as he stood up and knelt in front of the white dragon slayer.

Sting grinned, "That's right… Beg to the strongest mages of Fiore," he ruffled his hair and jeered wider, "Find someone els–"

"I'll take the job!" Lucy's voice echoed inside the room, everyone's eyes were drawn to the blonde lady standing outside the window, one arm raised above her head as two cats were frozen in the position like they were trying to stop the girl from talking. She took in a deep breath as she relaxed her tensed muscles, "I'll take it… I'm from Fairy Tail."

Sting and Rouge flashed a shock expressions on their faces momentarily, Rouge withdrawn the sword and sighed as Sting glared daggers at the Fairy Tail mage. Both exceeds felt like shrinking as they slowly flew over Lucy's head.

"Just what the hell are you trying to do?" Sting questioned Lucy.

Lucy climbed the window carefully and entered the room, followed by the two exceeds. "I am taking the mission you are turning down." She said, with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hey no pets allo–" the midget tried to yell but was stopped by a sharp katana threatening to cut himself in half. He dreadfully dragged his eyes to the man holding the weapon, it was Rouge… and he had split his katana into two it seemed.

"And who said you can do that?" Sting prompted, eyes directed to the Fairy tail mage, irritation evident on his voice.

"Because your client clearly needs help and he requested for you to take this job because he believes in you… Now if you don't want that, then let a Fairy Tail mage handle this." Lucy declared as she ironed her skirt with her hands and turned to look at the kneeling man who was eyeing her hopefully. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, sir. Please allow me to take this job." She bowed.

.

_to be continued..._


	7. Two Conditions

****A/N ****You guys… really! I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart! You don't know how your feedbacks made me happy. Though I'm not sure if I could keep up with most expectations… I'll still try my best! Big big thanks to Bareerah123 for this beta'd chapter, to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who listed this story to their alerts and fav's… *bows* Thank you so much! And wah, belated happy birthday to PurpleDiva888 (Purple-imuoto)…

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: TWO CONDITIONS<strong>

"H-Heartfilia?" the man repeated, he thought for a moment. "Are you perhaps… Jude's daughter?"

Sting and Rogue's eyes widened at what they heard.

"Yes, sir. Do you know him?" Lucy retorted snugly, her eyes saddening at the sudden memory of her father.

The man got back to his two feet, brushing the dust that had clung to his pants. "Lucy?" a sudden recognition flashed on his face. "Yes, it is you. There's no mistaking it." He said in joy as he rushed towards the flabbergasted girl.

Lucy could only nod and smile awkwardly, "Yes, sir…"

"Don't you remember me? It's uncle Yun, Lucy…" he smiled hopefully, as he grabbed the blonde girl's hands, "My, you've grown as beautiful as Layla."

Lucy's eyes brightened as realization hit her, "Uncle Yun?" she squeezed the old man's hands, "It really is you!" she jumped happily.

Yun suddenly displayed an apologetic expression, "I heard what happened to your father, my condolences…"

The celestial spirit mage let out a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "It's only natural…"

Sting coughed, drawing the attention of the two emotional individuals who seemed like they just had a dramatic reunion. "Donel-san, I advise you to call for a mage that specializes in nullifying or reversing spells. We are going back to–"

"–I'll do it, uncle Yun!" Lucy put on a determined face and then raised a brow at Sting who was glaring daggers at her, "If you won't take the job, I'll take it." She declared returning his glare.

* * *

><p>After an enormous argument between Sting and Lucy, Rogue couldn't help but stay in the background with the client and his butler listening to the two blondes as they bickered endlessly. While the midget tried to run after the two exceeds as soon as the threat of being cut in half was withdrawn by the shadow dragon slayer.<p>

Strangely, Frosch was silently cheering for Lucy while Lector was at loss as to whom he would take side with as they run around.

Rogue could only smirk inwardly, it was certain the Fairy Tail mage had gotten into the good side of their two exceed partners.

"Sting," Rouge sighed, making the white dragon slayer pause. "Just… let it go."

Sting scowled, "What's gotten into you, Rogue? If she takes the job, we still have to stay!"

"Then, we stay." The shadow dragon slayer said casually.

Shock was written all over Lucy and Sting's faces. But as soon as Lucy realized that the shadow dragon slayer was on her side, a disdainful smile lined on her lips as she darted Sting a look that says, _I had obviously won this round, so give it up… Sting-kun?_

"Are you serious?" Sting hissed, visibly pissed.

Rogue shrugged, "It's not like we're the ones doing the job, Sting. She said she'll take it, so let her be."

"But the credits will go to Fairy Tail." Sting argued.

"I don't want to lower my level to that kind of mission if you ask me, so I won't mind. She took the job, so her guild deserves the credit." He retorted.

Sting clicked his tongue, Rogue made sense.

Lucy, however, mentally danced in glee. _Take that, Eucliffe! _She wanted to yell. "So, it's decided. Will you give the job to me, uncle Yun?"

Yun Donnell was at loss. He wanted the dragon slayer duo to take the job, but they turned it down. He hesitantly looked at Lucy, "Will you be able to handle it, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy gave him an assuring smile, as she raised her hand and gestured an 'okay' sign, "Trust me, uncle Yun! I'll do my best!"

"Let's talk outside, Rogue." Sting asserted as he walked towards the door.

Rogue stood up, he glanced at the two exceed as he proclaimed, "Stay with her."

The two exceeds nodded nervously, well aware of the tension sparking between the two dragon slayers.

As soon as the two dragon slayers were out of sight, Lucy sighed in relief, she placed one hand on her chest and let out an uneasy chuckle, "I thought they'll force me to leave again…" she jolted up at once as she imagined Sting throwing her again over his shoulder and taking her back to their guild.

Before Donnell could utter what was on his mind, Lucy immediately raised her hand in his face, a gesture that says, _before you say anything, listen to me_. "Uncle Yun, I'll come back later for the details, ne? I'll hide myself first from those two." She ran back to the window and climbed outside.

"Fairy-san," Lector yelled as he trailed after the blonde Fairy Tail mage, Frosch following him from behind. "Where are you going? Rogue-kun and Sting-kun, the _strongest mages of Fiore_ will kill us if you…" he jumped and climbed through the window too, "…leave without us…"

Lucy ran without looking back, "Eucliffe will surely oppose the idea of me taking this mission so I have to hide myself and get back here later…" she said, frowning at the thought of Sting.

Yet, the two exceeds never gave up running after her.

"W-wait!" a voice made the three stop, they looked back to see a midget running after them. "Lord Yun said you could stay here, I'll bring you to your room Lady…" he panted as he ran, which looked pathetic with his short legs. "T-there's a passageway where the dragon slayers won't see you… and–" he looked sharply at the two exceeds, "–Pets are not allowed, but you two will be excused for now…"

"Hey! We are the partners of the strongest mages of Fiore, we are not pets… your brain is as tiny as you!" Lector charged as Frosch nodded in agreement, earning Lucy a sweat drop.

The midget gritted his teeth, still panting heavily, "How dare you make fun of my size?"

* * *

><p>The instant the dragon slayer duo got out of the room, Sting faced Rogue, "What the hell's wrong with you?" the blonde hissed.<p>

Rouge just shrugged boringly.

"Don't tell me you're serious?" Sting prompted, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Hm," Rogue murmured without looking at Sting, he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't want to take the job, so why not let her?"

For a moment, Sting thought he saw a glint on his partner's eyes. He stomped one foot on the ground irritably, "That's like me taking the mission too!" he protested.

Rogue looked at him, "But it's not you literally, right?"

Sting felt a vein pop out of his head, he kept wondering how he managed to keep up with Rogue until now, "Damn that blondie!"

A soft wind blew against their faces, probably because of the open window, "Besides… I didn't realize it until today. Heartfilia?" he mused loudly in a disturbingly serious voice, "I thought her name was familiar because we used to stalk Fairy Tail back then. Do you plan to tell her?"

Sting flinched, "No," he placed his hands at the back of his head as traces of annoyance disappeared on his features. "I'll tell her when the mark disappears. It's not like I care how she'd feel, but I can't afford to let her go when she still has my mark."

"I doubt the mark will not withdraw right away, considering she can't stand you." He mumbled, the wind rustled outside of the window.

* * *

><p>Lucy crawled under the bed as she panted heavily, "What should I do? He'll skin me alive." she cried, keeping her voice as low as possible as she pulled her hair drastically.<p>

"Why did you have to do that anyway?" Lector scolded, also panting.

"Ssshhh!" Lucy covered Lector's mouth with her hands, "Uncle Yun badly needs help… and he was my father's friend." She explained in a shushed voice.

Lector forcefully shoved the blonde girl's hand away from his mouth, "You interfered even before you remembered he was your father's friend, Fairy-san baka." The exceed proved his point.

Lucy however sweat dropped, as she tried to catch her breath. As soon as they heard that they could stay over at the manor, Lucy and the three exceeds didn't wait for the midget to reach them and instead, met him half-way. The midget looked like he was too tired that he said he couldn't escort them to the room itself, but he instructed them how to go to the second floor without going in the mansion. The exceeds and the midget seemed to hate each other as they never ceased throwing insults at each other, until the midget realized the cats were talking. He fainted.

Lucy summoned Virgo to take care of the midget and made their way inside. Very carefully, they tiptoed as they grasped that they had to pass through the window from the living room where the two dragon slayers were and as they successfully passed through, they immediately ran up the stairs in the backyard that lead them straight on the second floor. The manor was big so they still run around before they were able to reach the door the midget had described.

Not contented yet, Lucy insisted on hiding under the bed. The two exceeds panicking too at how Lucy was acting. She just wanted to make sure she'd be able to stay for the job. And she was certain… very certain she'd have to face her marker's wrath for interfering with the negotiations. She quickly changed the topic, "Why did you run with me anyway, you could fly, right?"

Lector felt all heat from his fury body rush up to his face as Frosch cocked his head to the side, his little tail popping out in the open. "Fro and Lector forgot…" Frosch said shyly.

"I-I did not! I just want to exercise my legs…" Lector yelled in defense.

Lucy clutched her stomach as she laughed out silently, it was days since she laughed this hard.

"Exercise your legs, huh?" a voice suddenly uttered, making the three bury their heads on their hands as if they'd magically disappear when they do that.

Sting hung his head upside down in between his feet, he was seated on the bed, smirking smugly as he watched the three tried to hide themselves.

Lucy slowly lifted her head, forgetting where she was at the moment and bumped her head on the bed, she winced, "Eeeep."

The white dragon slayer chortled sardonically, like a villain in some sort of movie, "Weirdo."

"I am not!" Lucy shrieked, crawling out cautiously, temporarily forgetting about her anxiousness. As soon as she got out, she sat down and stroked her head in circular motion. Sting and Rogue observed her. Feeling the four eyes glued on her, she slowly raised her head and let out an awkward laugh. "Oh," she waved one hand, "S-sorry about that… As you see, he was a family friend so I…" she rummaged her brains for logical reasons, but nothing seemed logical enough.

Sting let out an awkward cough, "Rogue, can you lend us a moment, I want to talk to her privately."

The two exceeds threw Lucy an apologetic look.

Rogue, with a blank expression written all over his face, snapped out and nodded, "Hnn." he signaled both the exceeds to follow him and walked towards the door. But before he stepped out, he glanced at the window situated at the right side of the room and then head out.

Lucy unconsciously hugged herself, one hand crawling on her keys, _what is he planning to do? _Tears started gathering at the corner of her eyes as she stared at Sting worriedly, "W-what do you want?" she stuttered, "I-I'm not that kind of girl… and I preserve all of me to the man I will one day marry… S-so…" her voice was betraying her, her face all red.

Sting darted a serious look on her, he stood up and sat down in a squat position, both hands resting on his knees, he leaned his face closer until she could feel the hotness of his breath. "What are you babbling about?"

Lucy cocked her head sideward, her blush darkening from the embarrassment. _Did I assume things again? _She pulled her face away, "Ah… I… uhm…"

Sting burst out laughing hysterically at the stammering blonde, he dropped his butt on the ground and almost rolled on the floor, one hand was tapping his leg. "You're weird!" he managed to say in between his laughs.

Lucy's face flushed the deepest shade of red, "A-anyway, I will take the job whether you agree or not!" she cried, trying to conceal the embarrassment of her assumptions earlier.

At the mention of the _job_, Sting tried to stop laughing. Catching his breath, he locked his eyes on the celestial spirit mage, "I'll let you take it under two conditions," he held two fingers up in front of her blushing face. "We're going together and you'll always remind yourself of your place."

Lucy fell into a pit of confusion. Sure she understood the first condition, but the second? What does he mean by reminding herself of her place? "Huh?" was all that came out of Lucy's mouth.

"What? Was it too hard to comprehend?" he mocked, a smirk forming on his lips which Lucy finds annoying, her color slowly turning back to normal.

"Make it clear, you idiot! It's not like I can read your mind." She rolled her eyes.

Sting leered, "A moment ago, you were running around trying to hide yourself from us and now, you were calling me foul names… how moody can you get, blondie?"

Lucy unconsciously clenched her jaws, "Why do you keep calling me names when I have my name! My name is Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" she yelled, "Luuuucccyyyy~" she emphasized, as she flapped her arms on the sides.

The white dragon slayer crossed his legs, as he positioned himself more comfortably. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he finds her entertaining. "Bloooooondiiiiieeee~" he rolled his tongue, imitating the Fairy Tail mage's tone, "Doooooorrrrreeeeeeeiiiiii~" and again, "Is that okay?"

The Fairy Tail mage wanted to pull his hair but instead pulled her hair in utter annoyance. _Damn! I never met anyone as annoying as him. He's even more annoying than Happy! _She mentally yelled. "Explain your conditions clearly!" she sighed, she decided she won't stress herself further than this.

"Oh," Sting sneered, annoyingly sneered. "First, we're going togethe–"

"Skip that! I'm not as stupid as you think." She interrupted.

"Heh," his smile grew wider, "And second, know your place and remind yourself constantly that you are my slave and I am your master."

Lucy wasn't sure how she'd react with what she just heard, _is he serious? _She thought, her eyes and the corner of her lips twitching in infuriation. "You're really into it, huh?"

"Of course," Sting raised one knee and rested his hand on it, "When else would I get the chance to have a slave if not now… and the good part is, you're from Fairy Tail." He stated derisively.

Lucy displayed a straight face, there's no use arguing with him, she just waved one hand boringly and retorted, "Whatever, Sting-dono…"

A vein popped out of Sting's head, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sting-_kun_?" she emphasized.

"Not that either!" he yelled, making Lucy smile a bit.

"Sting…" she said sweetly.

Sting _almost _blushed, there's something with the way she called him by his first name. He wondered, _is that how she calls Natsu-san too?_ Feeling the heat rising up to his face, he stood and turned his heel, hiding his unusual reaction to the fairy tail mage. He walked straight to the door and opened it, without looking back, he remarked, "Much better… Call your guild, I know you're itching to do that since we took off."

A bright smile appeared on Lucy's face, "Oh, yeah." She grinned, "I totally forgot, I enjoyed watching you and Rogue-kun's motion sickness…" she laughed.

_Rogue-kun?_ Since when did she start calling him that? He clenched his jaws, is she making fun of me? He turned to look at the blonde girl, "Oi, you can make fun of Rogue but not me!" he yelled in disbelief. Damn, a slave should be all respectful to her master, right? How did he get himself a rude slave? He continued on and slammed the door close. He heard Lucy laugh.

* * *

><p>Lucy rummaged her bag for the handy lacrima orb Mai gave her before they took off for this mission. As soon as she got a hold of it, she instantly reached Fairy Tail. The first person to see her was Mira, who was really overjoyed to hear from her.<p>

_So they're back in Magnolia, huh? _"Mira-san, how is Team Natsu doing?" Lucy asked, interrupting the barmaid's unending questions on how were the Sabertooth mages treating her, if she was doing good keeping a close distance with the rival guild's dragon slayers… of course, the takeover mage was providing her some happy happenings that had happened in the guild too from time to time.

"Ah… About that, Lucy?" she hesitated for a moment, "We lied to Natsu…"

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief, "Eh? About me?"

The barmaid nodded with a guilty expression on, "As you know, Natsu might take it the wrong way and he might do something reckless when he hears what really happened to you. Right now, they're on their way back here at the guild with Master. I came back early because I was worried you might call the guild and you won't be able to talk to anyone… and you might be lonely…"

Tears started to gather at the corner of the blonde's eyes, "M-Mira…" she smiled, "Thank you…" Of course, she understood their reason for lying to Natsu, but won't it fuel the fire more? "B-but Mira… I think it's wrong to lie to Natsu…"

Mira sighed, "I know, Lucy… But right now, we don't really have a choice, do we?" the barmaid gave Lucy her signature smile, "We told him that you went to Joya with Erza… to meet your mother's relatives. And as for your rent, if it takes months, Gray would work for it."

Lucy was kind of surprised to realize that they had come up with that kind of lie and arrangements, but why with Erza, "Why am I with Erza? And please tell Gray, he doesn't have to. I can work for my rent."

A bright expression appeared on Mira's face, "That's nice, Lucy… So, we don't have to worry much about you?"

Lucy nodded, "Uhn~"

"About Erza," she chuckled, "You'll find out sooner or later."

.

_to be continued..._


	8. Mission Failed?

****A/N ****Waah, I'm currently having a hard time finishing this mission… So, please bear with me. However this mission turns out, I want you all to know that I'm trying my best. :) As usual, I would like to give thanks to Bareerah123 for this beta'd chapter, to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who listed this story in their alerts and favorites… *teary eyes* Again, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! And belated happy birthday to xNightDreamerx. Oh, before the responses, do you think Frosch is a boy or a girl? :)

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: MISSION FAILED?<strong>

Lucy shoved the bush in front of her as she stretched her neck to catch a glimpse of their subject… The Donel's ojou-sama named Yumi.

Apparently, the girl was having a nauseous lovey-dovey moment with – she assumed – the guy who cast the love spell on her. But there was definitely something weird about this.

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Shhh." She hushed, looking over her shoulder as she fixed the branches and leaves sticking out of her hair, "We're working under cover. Hide." She flailed her arms on her side.

Frosch was crawling beside Lucy holding a twig, Lector was standing beside them, paws crossed over his chest and a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

Lucy had insisted on placing leaves and twigs on their heads while hiding behind the bushes, that didn't exempt the two dragon slayers from the celestial mage's antics. When they heard the full details from Yun, Lucy had doubt her daughter was a victim of a love spell. Because when she asked Crux the fine points on how to reverse or nullify a love spell, he told her that it was almost the same as how to reverse a charm spell: It is _understanding _that you are under a love spell and _purification_ through bathing in saltwater.

But it didn't make sense, since his daughter lived near the sea. If the guy had casted a love spell on her, he would've chosen to live in a place nowhere near salt water. And every time Yun would try to take her daughter back, he would always tell in her face that the guy she says she loves had just casted a love spell on her… and yet, the girl wouldn't believe him.

Rogue and Sting were both standing behind her. Lucy felt a vein pop out of her head as she gave the two dragon slayers a nudging look, "Hide yourselves…"

Rogue just sat, but Sting was losing his patience. _This is frustrating! _He stepped forward and sat frog-like beside Lucy, his head directed ahead.

Content, the fairy tail mage diverted her eyes to their subject. "The guy… seems familiar." She whispered.

As for most parts, Yumi Donnell looked like a normal girl in her early 20's. She had long green hair, pale skin that complimented her features, a slender body and loving eyes towards the man she was making "lovey-dovey" with. She was holding a familiar (to Lucy) doll in her hands. The guy, however, looks like he really needed to cast a love spell to get the girl. He was tall, overweight and his skin was as white as chalk. He kept on doing a crazy dance as he continued praising himself to no end. His fashion also didn't make any sense. Is that bondage he's wearing under his cape?

Lucy jolted up as she heard her keys dangle. She was at first surprised to see her keys in Sting's hand. "Hey! Give me those." She demanded in a hushed voice.

And then they heard their subject squeal. "No, Kain-samaaaa…"

A bell rang on Lucy's head as her mind lit up in recognition. _So, that's why he looked so familiar. _"Kain Hikaru of Grimoire Heart… He's alive?" she hissed, suddenly recalling how that dark guild ruined the S-class exam in Tenrou Island months – er – 7 years ago.

And then Kain slapped Yumi's butt, which made the girl squeal even more.

"Did you just see that?" she snapped out, as she stretched her arms and pointed at the lovers they were spying. "That was totally repulsive…sexual harassment… barbaric… inhumane! Aren't you going to do something?" she almost yelled, as she stared at Sting in anticipation.

Sting rolled his eyes, the woman's overactive imagination was getting on his nerves. He was an aggressive type, and sure he'd be thrilled to start a fight but for a reasonable cause. And he wouldn't involve himself to issues that are beyond his concerns… She took this mission after all. "No, I won't." he said bluntly, twirling her keys unto his finger.

Lucy impatiently stood up and rested both hands on her hips as she eyed him with raised eyebrows and disbelief, she shouldn't be surprised. "Why are you so heartless?" she extended her arms towards him, "Give me back my keys… I'll do it."

"What? You'll poke your nose in other people's business?" Sting smirked at the Fairy Tail mage, "Can't you see…" he turned his head towards the couple's direction. "She's enjoying it…"

"That man used to be one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory! I'm quite sure that _that_ doll Yumi is holding is the doll he was using to make… wait! Did he grow so strong that he can even control emotions now?" she tried to argue, but ended up musing to herself. She instantly shook her head and put on a determined face, "Now's not the time to think of the logic, I have to save her." She turned and tried to snatch her keys from her marker's hand but failed.

Now, Lucy is pissed.

But Sting is as pissed as her, "Aren't you forgetting something, blondie?" he tilted his head, giving her a smug look.

Lucy shrugged, blinking innocently, "Gaaaah. You're so difficult Sting-_dono_!" she said, emphasizing his name sarcastically. "Come on, keys! That man's dangerous!" she yelled, not bothering if she'd catch other people's attention.

Sting flinched at how she called him _again_ but decided not to comment for now, "Your place?"

A big question mark appeared above Lucy's head, "Huh?"

"Aren't you a hundred years too early to be demanding anything from me?" he hissed annoyingly, the girl just got on his nerve and he was at the midst of wanting to strangle her and lock her anywhere. This is the reason why he hated working with girls… they tend to be over emotional.

Despite the feeling of anxiousness for Yumi, hearing this from Sting made Lucy chuckle in amusement. Oh, so that's his issue? But she knew she had to hurry. Every moment is critical. Kain Hikaru almost killed her then, it might happen again with Yumi. "Fine," she dropped both hands to her sides, her face darkened.

And what she did surprised them next…

Lucy charged towards the couple, holding her fleuve d'etoiles. "Keep off her!"

The couple stood flabbergasted as Lucy quickly whipped the tall overweight man hitting him in his shoulder. Kain, regaining his mindfulness, shouted, "Wow weeee!" as he instantly grabbed Yumi by her waist and jumped a few steps backward. "I love you…" he whispered, which made Yumi giggle and Lucy shudder.

He blinked at Lucy and smiled widely, "Oh… You're a pretty face…" he blushed slightly, "I know you!" he instantly pointed his index finger at the blonde mage, "Etto… Let me think where I saw you…" he scratched his brittle hair as he closed his eyes and gestured as if he was thinking, "EEEEH?" he yelled, pointing a finger at Lucy again… "You were the girl that I rejected when you asked me to go out with you!"

Lucy sweat dropped and yelled defensively, "AS IF!" she then strikes another whip blow towards Kain, who dodged her attack. It went on like this for a few minutes with Kain insisting that he was sorry for rejecting her then and he had finally found his true love in Yumi, so she must give up, until…

"I'm mad now… I'll get serious." Kain dramatically proclaimed as he knitted his brows together, "This is for you, my darling…" he blew a kiss towards the blushing Yumi who in turn shouted, "Ganbatte my love…"

Lucy could almost swear, she saw hearts flying in the background. It was nauseous. She prepared herself for Kain's attack. She might have thought wrong, Kain didn't grow strong from within the seven years she disappeared. She could now manage to catch up with his quick reflexes… but since she was spacing out, she found Kain almost grabbing her hair once again… and before his hand could reach her, a fistful blow landed on his ugly face.

Lucy blinked, an ear piercing yell was heard, "My looooove! Kain-samaaaaa!" Yumi ran towards Kain who was crying and stating his – he said – _last will and testament and his declaration of true love towards Yumi._

"No touch." Sting announced, staring intently at Kain. "Not even the ends of her hair. I do not allow you to touch."

Lucy's jaw animatedly dropped on the ground. _Huh?_ It was Sting who punched Kain swiftly.

"Fairy-san, are you alright?" Lector asked, running towards the blonde fairy tail mage.

"Fairy-san, don't die!" Frosch cried, running after Lector.

Lucy was still too dumb-founded to respond, "It's the work of the mark… He'll be possessive for a while, so I hope you'll be able to manage." Rogue explained, as he seemed to perceive the confusion in Lucy's features.

"Just accept that Kain-sama loves me and not you!" Yumi yelled as she cried and hugged Kain in her arms.

Sting stared at Lucy smugly, "Oh, so you've been rejected by this guy in the past…" he mocked, a smirk forming on his lips.

The statement made Lucy snap out of shock, "Shut up! There's no way I'd confess to a guy as cruel as _that_!" she shuddered in disgust.

"But if he's not cruel, you would've confessed, eh?" the white dragon slayer dug in further.

Lucy instantly landed a fist on Sting's head as she snatched her keys. Sting was shocked, yes… and the rest of the other people present as well. _How did Lucy land a blow to Sting without him dodging it?_ "I'd rather die…" she clicked her tongue, attaching her keys to her belt as she ran towards Yumi and Kain. She pulled Yumi towards her which made Kain cry even more.

"Give me that doll!" she demanded, as she snatched the out of her hands.

Yumi's face was wet with tears, "Mr. Cursey!" she cried as she knelt back to Kain and nursed him. "Where does it hurt? Where does it hurt, my love?" she raised her head and looked at Lucy, who was inspecting the doll with any hair…

But to the blonde's surprise, the doll didn't have a single strand of hair on it. "Where are the other dolls?" she asked Yumi worriedly, "You're under a curse… not a spell."

Yumi blinked at her… "Were you sent by my father?" the girl asked in between her sobs.

Lucy tensed up, "We're here to save you."

The girl wiped her tears with the back of her hands, "You won't be able to save me because I am here of my own accord."

* * *

><p><em>At Fairy Tail...<em>

Natsu scanned the request board for a job. He kept on going back and forth to Lucy's apartment ever since they got back from Crocus, hoping that he'll find her there… but to his disappointment, it was empty.

"Taking a mission, Natsu?" Mira asked, as she pinned more job requests on the board… which made the whole guild roar.

At last, Fairy Tail was standing up again. After years of looking into an almost empty request board, everything seemed to be going back to the way it was seven years ago.

Natsu nodded as his eyes scanned the newly pinned requests.

"Happy, Lu–" the rosy-haired boy called out and suddenly halted as an expression of sadness crossed his face, he cleared his throat, "Happy, we're taking this job." He snatched a piece of paper from the request board as Happy flew towards him. The members who knew the truth could of course, see through Natsu and they all avoided looking at him as guilt hit them at their chests.

Gray, seated at the bar, was observing Natsu. He was feeling guilty, yet he knew he wasn't in the position to tell him anything about Lucy's matters.

Mira went back inside the bar and stood in front of the ice mage, "You okay, Gray?"

"Yeah," Gray turned his head, one arm placed on the bar table as his head was rested on his hand. "Have you talked to any of them?"

Mira leaned closer, "I talked to _her_… yesterday just before you came back." She said in a hushed voice, not mentioning a name and cautious that Natsu might hear them.

"How's the mark?" Gray asked with full interest.

"She said it's starting to withdraw," the white-haired barmaid smiled, "I think she'll come back soon…"

A smirk formed on Gray's lips, "No message for us?"

"Oh," Mira grabbed a clean cloth and started wiping the glass, "She said you don't have to work for her rent… She'll work for it."

Gray frowned, "I can work for it… Can you tell her the next time she calls that she doesn't have to worry a thing if it's about her apartment? I'll take care of it."

"I'll relay that message." Then Mira's face suddenly turned serious, "Ne, Gray… I feel bad for Natsu… Can you…" she sighed, "…watch over him too? Just to be sure that he won't get any information about Lucy having the dragon slayer's mark?"

"What a pain in the a–" but even before Gray could finish his sentence, it was interrupted by the sound of someone dropping and unintentionally breaking a number of plates.

The two conversing mages turned to look at the cause of interference and their eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"I-is what I heard true?"

"Wendy!"

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Natsu shouted from the request board as he walked towards the sky dragon slayer.

Mira and Gray panicked. _Shit._

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Freesia...<em>

"What's with that funny costume, titania?" Gajeel hissed as he looked at Erza who was now wearing a sexy tigress costume as she placed the binoculars over her eyes.

The titania smirked, "I'm blending in with nature…" she answered stiffly, her tigress ears twitching.

Apparently, they were seated in a thick branch of tree some miles away from Lucy and the Sabertooth mages. She had been cautious about their sense of smell ever since yesterday when the shadow dragon slayer almost caught them spying in one of the trees just outside the window of the room Lucy and the rest were in.

She was of course, proud of Lucy, for taking the job. Sure she couldn't hear what Lucy had said yesterday, thanks to Gajeel performing his sole purpose why she brought him along, though it was kind of tough to keep him under control.

Gajeel came along under one condition, they would battle against each other to see who is stronger when the whole Lucy incident is finished. Erza, being the titania, of course didn't deny his request. They haven't tried to duel before, maybe it's about time to test their strengths.

The iron dragon slayer stared at her in disgust, "Tigers can't climb trees."

Erza raised a brow, her eyes still directed towards her targets, "Female tigers can."

Gajeel blinked, _really? I should ask shorty when I return to the guild. _He thought.

Lily could only smile knowingly. He knew, Gajeel had lost this round… thinking that Erza had begun an intellectual battle.

It was the first time Lily and Gajeel went on a journey – since you can't call this a _job _– with the Earthland Erza and he must admit, the titania was smart enough to outwit his dragon slayer most of the time.

"Hmmm," Erza cupped her chin with one hand, with the other still clinging tightly to the binoculars. "Can you hear them from here?"

"No." the iron dragon slayer answered bluntly.

"We have to get closer, then."

* * *

><p>"This mission is a fail, blondie… Give it up." Sting hissed, as he inserted both his hand on his pockets.<p>

Lucy stared at the couple wide-eyed, blinking several times as her eyes bounced from Kain to Yumi and then from Yumi to Kain. She was analyzing everything she heard from the girl.

"I can't believe this… I mean, how… how could you–" she pointed a finger to Yumi, "…to him?" she redirected her finger towards Kain. "I can't… uhh." She pulled her golden hair. _I can't believe this._

"What is so hard to believe about this Miss? Just because you've been rejected by my _love_, why are you insisting that I am cursed? You're worse than my father…" she blurted out, slight pain evident on her features. Yet when she looked back at the injured Kain who was now sitting beside her, her eyes would immediately soften.

As an author, she knew love is a very mysterious thing. But she never thought someone would fall in love (she's even head over heels) with this guy. Not that she's judgmental, but she considered Kain as a threat to all living things. Being a part of Grimoire Heart once was bad enough, and being one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory made it worse. He's heartless, he once tried to kill her… showing no mercy. And aside from that, just by the thought of _Grimoire Heart_, the pain of the past started to crawl under her skin.

_Seven years… seven years… _When they came back from Tenrou Island, they had been informed that Grimoire Heart triggered the summon of Acnologia out of the dark mage. _That guild, aside from the dark mage, Zeref, had cost us seven years… _She is not one to hold a grudge against anyone before… but the feeling was too overwhelming to ignore.

Kain scratched his brittle hair, a bit threatened at how the blonde fairy tail mage was eyeing him intensely. He instinctively hid behind Yumi, who faced Lucy with a determined look on her face.

"This is… absurd." Were the only words that left Lucy's mouth. Her bangs shadowing her eyes, her body emitting a deadly aura, "I can't believe this…" She took in a deep breath and diverted her intense stare to Yumi, "You do know how dangerous this man is, don't you?"

"He is a mage… I know." Yumi answered, her brave face unwillingly faltering.

"A very dangerous mage from a dark guild?" Lucy prompted, remaining poker-faced, she was about to add the adjective 'cunning' but having a second look at Kain, there's no way one would mistake him as a good guy.

"The dark guild no longer exists." Yumi answered, grabbing Kain's hand, "A wanted mage for years…" she continued, tears lining her eyes.

"And you still love him?" the blonde interrogated further. Well, she's got no issue with that.

Yumi gave her a firm nod. "I love him… and I don't care whether or not he was a murderer in the past… What's important is the present."

.

_to be continued..._


	9. Looking Ahead

**A/N **I'm really sorry if you find this chapter less interesting than any previous chapters. I also left you a cliffy right there. Hoho! Will end this mission on the next chapter. :) want to guess what'll happen? And to compensate for my late update, I promise a 3,500+ word count for the next chapter. :) Oh, oh. And of course, lots of thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter, to those who listed this story on their alerts and fav's, to the reviewers (Oh dear, you don't know how much your reviews mean to me), to the silent readers and to those who PM'ed me. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU *bows* I'd like to inform you that I'll have to get my laptop fixed first (the LCD's blinking, I nearly broke it wah!) so it might take a while for me to update again. This is my first time getting my laptop fixed – will it take long?

**Notice: **All review responses are removed from this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: LOOKING AHEAD<strong>

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Natsu asked as he walked towards the shocked Wendy, plates scattered all around her.

Gray and Mira froze, a bit surprised and nervous…

Wendy blinked innocently as she stared at Mira and Gray, and then to Natsu and Happy who was happily shouting for Charle's name in the background.

"Uh… Natsu-san… Yes, I'm sorry. My hands slipped, I was careless…" she crouched down to pick up the broken pieces of plates but ended up wounding herself.

Her ever loyal exceed, Charle, appeared behind her back with eyes almost bulging out of her head, "Wendy… Why were you so careless?" she immediately ran towards the blue-haired girl and pulled her hand, "Don't touch that…"

Mira quickly came out of the bar and looked down at Wendy, "Wendy, I'll take care of this," she smiled and turned to look at Gray, "Why don't you take Wendy to Polyushka-san, Gray? Maybe she could help…"

"No, it's–" Wendy tried to protest but was cut off by Natsu.

"You don't have the ability to treat your own wounds, right?" Natsu asked worriedly as he crouched down and tapped Wendy's head. The sky dragon slayer could only nod. "I'll take you to–"

"I'll do that, Natsu… You have a job to do, right?" Gray interrupted.

"Gray makes sense, Natsu… Let's take that job request to Master!" Happy sang as he munched a blue fish, "Would you like one of these, Charle? I have tons in my bag…"

"Maybe when you come back, Happy…" Charle retorted, still worried for Wendy.

Wendy looked at Gray and diverted her gaze to the worried Natsu. _I heard something I shouldn't have heard and the worried expression that Mira-san and Gray-san were wearing says that Natsu-san doesn't have any idea about it…_ Wendy realized. "A-ano… Natsu-san, Mira-san and Gray-san… I don't even have to go to Polyushka-san to treat this wound… It's just a small cut. Charle and I will be able to treat this with a first-aid kit. I'm sorry for worrying you…" she apologized.

Natsu eyed Gray and Mira suspiciously but didn't say anything. He then looked at Wendy and gave her his signature smile, "Why are we over reacting? Sorry, Wendy…" he then turned to look at Happy, "Come on, Happy. Let's take this job to jii-chan. See you later, Mira! Ice stripper!" he walked towards the stairs without looking back.

Mira and Gray watched Natsu's back as he took his flight upstairs with Happy flying above his head.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Freesia...<em>

Sting and the rest watched Lucy as she let out deep sigh for the umpteenth time. She insisted on staying until she could convince Yumi to come home of her own accord, which of course, just like a domino effect, had caused the other Sabertooth mages to stay as well.

"Oi, dorei…" Sting grabbed Lucy's wrist just before they entered the couple's little house just beside the seaside. "Don't be stubborn and let's go back to the client, what are you trying to do?"

She yanked his hand, "I want to confirm if Yumi's really in love with him… That guy is dangerous," she turned to look at Kain who was now seated at the couch inside the house where Yumi was treating a wound he had obtained from Sting's punch.

"That is not your business anymore… Your job is to take her home and to nullify the love spell. Now that you confirmed she's neither under a spell nor a curse, just take her home by force." He advocated impatiently. He was running out of patience with the fairy tail mage.

Lucy planted both hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, "I could've considered that suggestion a moment ago but…" she paused and thought about what Yumi said, "There's no way uncle Yun had missed the part that Kain Hikaru is a wanted man… if so, why didn't he just take him over to the Magic Council? He's very capable of that…" she reasoned.

Sting felt a vein popping out of his forehead, _how can she be so stubborn? _"Are you forgetting our conditions, dorei?"

"I am not, Sting-dono–"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sting grabbed her wrist again and squeezed it tightly.

Lucy blinked, "Sting-kun?"

_That's it! _The white dragon slayer threw her hand with such force that she thought her hand was about to break. "Are you really testing my patience, blondie?" Sting roared, alarming the couple inside and the two exceeds behind them. Well, Rogue was the same as usual… cold and expressionless.

Lucy impulsively gripped on her wrist, it was painful… but not that much. Getting involved in the usual brawl in her guild was much more painful than this… not to mention some sleeping dragon slayer's punch that sent her flying and made her face swollen for a week or so. Exhausted, she face palmed herself, "You can count on my word when I said I agreed to your conditions, I am a stellar spirit mage after all… And I value my words. I don't remember you taking this job… so let me do this my way."

"I am still your master… I don't understand why you keep butting your nose into other people's business and you're just making everything complicated with your foolishness," he grabbed her wrist again, this time, tighter. Lucy flinched, "That guy was one of those people who almost got you and your nakamas annihilated seven years ago… if you don't have the ability to kill him, I can… Just ask. Don't you feel any anger towards him? The Donel daughter doesn't even acknowledge you as an ally here… therefore, she can't be considered your friend or even someone related to you. She's merely a job for you to take care of." Sting said in irritation.

The fairy tail mage shot him an unfaltering stare straight in the eyes, "If that's the case… aren't you doing the same thing?"

Sting's grip loosened and let go, leaving a red mark on Lucy's arms, his eyes widening, a bit taken aback.

"You are butting your nose in my business. I'm quite impressed you know a thing or two about what happened in the past… but I don't live in the past anymore. If I have seen him a few months ago, I would have never hesitated to kill him right on the spot," _even though you say I look like someone who has no ability to kill him_. "If I take his life now, that's just it, right? He can't return the seven years that was taken away from us even if he's dead. And I am not here for a personal reason." Lucy retorted, she dragged her eyes towards Yumi again who was now assisting Kain lovingly, "I, of all people, know exactly how it feels like to be forced to leave someone very important to me…" she looked back at Sting, "And it was the most painful thing that _almost _happened to me…" Memories of the Phantom Lord incident flooded her thoughts and unconsciously, she placed a hand on her forehead, a smile lined her lips when she remembered how Fairy Tail fought for her, how the guild was destroyed because of her, and how they stood back up and never once blamed her… "And right now… Yumi only has _that _bad guy…"

_Damn it, Lucy! You'll get killed later. Why are you getting your courage to talk back at a time like this? _Lucy's inner self was yelling at her. She wouldn't deny it but she still feel scared whenever her eyes would meet that cold eyes of her marker.

With that, she entered the lovers' house and left the dumbfounded dragon slayer outside. The two exceeds trailing after her as Rogue soon followed.

Sting found himself irritated yet amused at the same time. _She really knows how to piss me off._

* * *

><p>"I apologize for what I did, Yumi but I won't apologize to Kain. I still think he deserves it." Lucy said straightforwardly.<p>

Yumi shook her head gently, "You don't have to apologize. I would have done the same if I was rejected by the sexiest man on Earthland years ago…" Yumi exclaimed making Lucy sweat drop.

"Did she really believe that nonsense?" she murmured to herself and heard a light chuckle shortly. She dragged her eyes to the source and found out it was Rogue's, _he's enjoying it… _She concluded, while Sting looked like he was about to burst out laughing any moment. "Anyway… aren't you considering talking this out with your father?"

Yumi's eyes saddened, "I have tried countless times to make him reconsider but he insisted that I was just under some sick love spell, as he told you…" she glanced at the door leading to the room where Kain was sleeping, "My father had hired Kain sometime years ago as my personal body guard…" she explained.

Lucy's ears perked up, "So that's why he never considered taking him to the Magic Council…" she noted, "Taking in or hiring wanted criminals is punishable by death."

Yumi nodded bitterly, "Sadly, yes… Papa was so protective of me that he wanted a strong mage to always be by my side. And since _my love_ is a very honest person, Papa learned that he was one of the strongest mages in one of the legendary dark guilds." She continued, "And that's when our true love blossomed."

Lucy felt like she was about to puke. _So nauseous, really gross. _Goosebumps crawled underneath her skin. "Y-you're really in love with him, huh?"

The green-haired girl clasped her hands and sighed dreamily, her eyes animatedly turning heart-shaped, "Isn't he sexy?"

Sweat drops formed on Lucy's and the Sabertooth members' heads.

"When do you plan to come home?" the blonde girl asked, worried about Yun and Yumi's relationship as father and child, "He was really worried about you… your father."

Sadness crossed Yumi's eyes as she fidgeted her fingers, "Until Papa approves of my love, I will no–"

"Isn't that selfish, Donel ojou-san?" Sting intervened, his elbow rested on the arm chair. "You must be thankful we didn't accept this mission…" a dangerous stare was thrown Yumi's way, "…because if we did, under a spell or not, your lover would be dead by now and you…" he pointed an index finger at her and smirked smugly, "…would have no other choice but come back home."

A shiver crawled up and down Yumi's spine. She wasn't familiar with the mages in front of her but she could tell, they are strong… and the softest among them was the blonde girl. She was so scared that she couldn't even say anything, until she felt a comforting tap on her shoulder. As she looked up, she saw Lucy looking down at her.

A bright smile was plastered on the blonde girl's face, "Don't mind him, I took this job so I assure you that'll never happen. But we will never leave this place unless you decide to come back and see your father. At least fight for your _love_ head on. Not in this cowardly way…"

"I-I'll talk to Kain… uhm?" Yumi stuttered.

"Lucy… Just call me Lucy." The fairy tail mage lent her hand as she introduced herself.

The green-haired girl nodded cheerfully, "Lucy-san."

Rogue found himself almost smirking while Sting was almost fuming in both anger and embarrassment. The two exceeds watching the fairy tail mage in awe.

"She's good…" Rogue said bluntly, too inaudible for the others to hear except for Sting.

Sting unconsciously gnashed his teeth, "Did this thick-faced blondie just ignore me?"

Rogue's eyes smiled, "This is very entertaining…"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><em>After some time...<em>

Lector's eyes twitched at the sight of the shivering snow-man like little thing as it followed Lucy around yelling something like "Pu-puuuun!", while she lay three futons in the living room. The lovers' house had unfortunately, only one room and even though Yumi was willing to lend them the room, Lucy halfheartedly declined the offer. It wasn't appropriate for them to invade their privacy.

And with Lucy's wild imagination about what had probably occurred inside that room when the two lovers were alone, the room felt filthy and gross.

As she set out the last futon, she pushed the wooden couch slightly, giving her a little more space. She sighed, "Sleep with me tonight, ne, Plue?" she chimed absentmindedly as she stood upright and set a line of pillows in the middle of the third and the second futon.

"Pu-puuuun!" the shaking spirit pumped his – the exceeds assumed – hands in the air as she wobbled towards the celestial spirit mage who instantly picked him up and took it into her arms.

She squealed, "Thanks, Plue."

Frosch was unconsciously following the spirit around too, and Lector couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer, "W-what is that thing, Fairy-san?"

Lucy snapped out, realizing that it wasn't just her and Plue in the room. She grinned, "This is Plue, a Canis Minor, Nicola…" she placed the spirit down and yet again, Plue struggled to keep his balance. "Isn't he cute? He's a dog…"

Frosch poked the white spirit hesitantly, making Plue lose his balance and struggled to stand up again saying, "Pu-puuun, puuuun!"

The exceeds cocked their heads to the side.

"Is that a dog?" Sting blinked multiple times, his eyes fixed on Plue. "A deformed dog?" His eyebrows met, torn in between the urge to laugh and get irritated. Despite having a stellar spirit mage in their guild, this was still his first time to see a creature like that, and he couldn't see why the blonde Fairy Tail mage seemed so fond of it.

Lucy almost stumbled out of shock. She didn't notice that both the dragon slayers were back. A little while ago, the two excused themselves saying that they would eat dinner – since they didn't really eat normal foods like her. Lector and Frosch jumped a little, but weren't all that surprised.

As soon as the celestial mage recovered from shock, she rolled her eyes, "Says the deformed dragon slayer?"

Sting smirked, placing one hand on his hips as he leaned his back against the wall and stared at the girl smugly, "With this body, you think I'm deformed?"

Rogue sat down on the wooden couch, looking at Lucy as if he was waiting for her come back. Yes, he found her entertaining.

His stare made Lucy a bit uneasy. Ignoring him, she faced Sting, her lips forming into a straight line as she fixed her gawk towards the white dragon slayer, a sweat drop developing on her forehead. "Whatever."

"Pu-puuun!" piped Plue, his butt swaying side to side as his little hands were placed at his hips. "Pu-puuuun…"

The gesture made Lucy and Frosch squeal, "Kawaiiiii!"

"Pu-puuuun…"

As soon as Lector threw a killer dagger look at Frosch, he immediately pursed his lips, but was still blushing while staring at the spirit dog.

Lucy could almost swear, behind that uninterested mask Rogue was wearing, he was at the verge of snatching Plue from her.

Eyes never lie.

That's something she learned from Fairy Tail and right now, the shadow dragon slayer's eyes were saying that he finds Plue cute and cuddly. The blonde girl could only smirk inwardly.

"Was that a bark?" Lector asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

"Is that how a dog barks? Fro thought a bark sounds like _arf, arf, ribbit_!" Frosch croaked, now sitting frog-like beside the canis minor and looked at it like it was some kind of an idiot. He poked the spirit's carrot-shaped nose timidly.

Lucy dropped her jaw, "It's not like you say meow either, you even say ribbit which is weirder." She picked Plue up into her arms and slipped her body under the blanket on the third futon. "I set up your two futons, this is the divider," she said as she looked at the two dragon slayers and then to the pillows lined in between the third and the second futons, "Do not – I repeat – do _not _cross this line!" she warned, her eyes a bit groggy already.

Rouge tilted his head as Sting let out a sinister smirk.

"Why aren't there futons for us, Fairy-san?" Lector asked firmly, as if demanding an immediate explanation.

"You cats sleep beside your masters!" she said, uninterested.

Frosch crawled inside Lucy's blanket which made the blonde girl twitch, "H-hey…"

"Fro likes to sleep with the dog that doesn't say arf-arf, ribbit!" he pouted as he hugged Lucy's arms.

"Pu-puuun!" Plue chimed in.

Lucy blinked at the sweet exceed and raised her blanket, giving Frosch a space to transfer to her other side, "B-but…" she was about to protest until…

The exceed dressed in a frog costume scuttled in between her and Plue, he placed his head on Lucy's arms and hugged Plue. Lucy's expression turned soft,_he's so cute! _She mused to herself and dropped the blanket. "Fro wishes you and doggy-that-doesn't-say-arf-arf a good night…" the exceed faintly snored as he fell asleep.

_Just like that? _Lucy sweat dropped again and then smiled, "His name is Plue and uh, good night…"

Lector shook his head stiffly, "Fro is really an idiot!"

Sting and Rouge could only blink, a little amused at what just happened. They watched the fairy tail mage as she fell into deep slumber.

Rouge spoke, "You can take my futon, Lector. I'll be on guard tonight."

"Thanks Rouge-kun." Lector answered as he hopped in the first futon.

Sting smirked as he walked towards the futon in the middle, throwing the pillows Lucy claimed as the line that should never be crossed, he slid his body inside the blanket and faced his dragon slayer partner. "You sure it's alright with you? They're weak, no challenge at all."

Rouge nodded, expressionless.

.

_to be continued..._


	10. The Actuality Unfolds

****A/N **Yay! **My laptop's back and fully recovered! XD though, I still can't say that I'd be able to update quickly – gaaah! I have to work now. :D And finally, the mission's done! Kihehe. I'm not really sure if it's good enough so I apologize if it's not up to your standards. Thank you so much for the unending support, minna! I really really really love you all! *bows* Happy birthday to Jasmine831, consider this chapter as a late gift, ne? :D Hope you like this. ^_^

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. :)

**Chapter 10: THE ACTUALITY UNFOLDS**

* * *

><p>Rogue rested his palm on his cheek as he observed the sleeping figure of his companions. It was the first time they had brought a girl on a job and who would've thought it would turn out this interesting?<p>

He stood up and turned the lights off, he headed straight to the front door and felt the night breeze hit his face. He slowly closed the door and walked further, he leaned his back against a tree standing just a few meters from the house. He could hear the loud waves of the sea hitting the shore.

He unsheathed his sword, his sharp eyes narrowing as his feet swiftly moved towards the figures in the dark. And then Rogue caught the guy who yelped silently, not expecting the sudden attack.

The girl, in the position of running away, halted… and slowly, _very _slowly, she turned to look at his companion.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kain-sama?"

Kain dropped his collection of Mr. Cursey's and some bags on the ground. Frozen, he could feel the sharp edge of the sword almost slitting his chubby neck.

Rogue leaned in, his captive shivering, "I assume… you're not running away, yes?" he whispered in sarcasm.

The green-haired lady raised both hands, fear for her lover's life was evident on her face. "P-please… don't?"

Rogue remained silent, he knew he didn't have to exert much effort with these two. They're weak… they were - or rather, Kain was - able to deceive the Fairy Tail mage, but not him… definitely _not _him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kain broke out in tears. Being a former dark guild mage, he knew his captor would kill him… without a second thought. "I-I was scared…"

"Please!" Yumi was now crying, her voice shaking as she slowly stepped forward.

Yumi felt paralyzed as her eyes met the cold and emotionless eyes of the captor of her lover. _He will really do it._

* * *

><p>Lucy snapped her eyes open, her throat dry, <em>who turned the lights off? <em>It's still dark. She tapped the wall of pillows she set beside her but was a bit surprised when she felt nothing. She immediately twitched to see Sting staring at her. A knowing smile plastered on his face. She remained calm despite the urge to punch him, instead she carefully pulled her sore arm which was currently a pillow to both Frosch and Plue. _I must be so tired…_

She sat up, eyes directed to Sting. She automatically looked for Rogue as she noticed that it was Lector who was sleeping on the first futon.

The dragon slayer mimicked her, he sat, still staring at her. "Home sick, dorei? I thought you'd sleep well tonight… Aren't you tired?" he mocked, as he crossed his legs and rested his cheek on his palm.

Lucy impulsively gnashed her teeth, "Where's–" she paused as she discerned the volume of her voice, she sighed and continued with much consideration, "Where's the pillow wall I set as the boundary here?" she hissed as she traced an imaginary line in between them. "I thought I told you _no crossing that line_?" she emphasized.

Sting smirked, "I didn't cross the line, I just simply threw the pillow off, it was irritating."

The fairy tail mage fumed in annoyance, still trying to stop herself from shouting and losing her cool, "Are you a pervert or something? You creep!"

The question made Sting twitch, "No wa–" he yelled but was cut off by Lucy who instantly covered his mouth with her hands.

"Sshhh… I… hear something." She hushed and roamed her eyes inside the room, "Where's Rogue-kun?" she inquired.

Sting didn't bother to take her hands off his mouth and smirked inwardly, _looks like we'll be found out._

As soon as Lucy realized what she did, she instantly pulled her hand and stood up, she reached for her belt and buckled it on her waist.

_"Please!" _a voice yelled.

Lucy jolted, "That's Yumi's voice?" she ran towards their room and forcefully opened the door… just to find the window open and the room almost half-empty. "They ran away!" she ran towards the window and climbed out.

Sting followed her scratching his head, "What a pain in the ass!" he whistled.

* * *

><p>The sound of the waves hitting the shore collaborated with the nervous gasps of Kain and the pleading sobs of Yumi.<p>

Kain could only hear the loud pounding of his heart. It was weird, his once extreme magical power… was of no use right now. It must be because he had abused the lost magic he had learned from Master Hades in Yumi.

"What are you doing?" Lucy blurted as she froze in her track.

Kain didn't dare to move, but Yumi jerked, throwing the owner of the voice a pleading look. "Please help me… Please help Kain-sama, Lucy-san?" she cried helplessly.

Lucy's gaze was fixed on Rogue and Kain, not even bothering to spare Yumi a glance. "What are you doing, Rogue-kun?" Lucy repeated in utter confusion.

From behind her, Sting ruffled the celestial mage's hair, but Lucy remained motionless.

Rogue deepened the cuts made by the edge of his sword, Kain winced. "P-please s-spare me…" he coughed out, very careful not to drive his captor into cutting his neck completely. The last time he felt this kind of fear was seven years ago, when he disappointed Master Hades.

Lucy chewed her lower lip as she sized up the situation in front of her. "Wha–" she was about to step forward but was dragged by a strong pair of hands on her waist.

She was surprised yet she managed to look over her shoulders to find Sting shaking his head, his hands wrapped around her stomach to keep her in place. His head nudged on Rogue and Kain's direction. Despite the awkward position and the confusing situation, she brought her gaze towards the two.

And then she heard Sting whisper, "Stay, blondie. Just listen."

She felt his breath against her ears and neck, a sudden chill ran up and down her spine as all heat from her body rushed up to her face. She could feel Sting's warm body pressed against her back. She bit her tongue and didn't move, not even a blink.

"T-the M-Mr. Cursey I-I u-used to m-make her fall i-in love with me…" Kain stuttered in difficulty, "…i-is–"

Lucy's eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. _I've been tricked._

Rogue flipped his sword, a sharper edge cutting against Kain's skin.

"–i-is… t-that doll." Kain continued, peeing on his pants. He raised his hand slightly to point a finger at the red doll dangling on Yumi's waist. It was apparent that it was attached on her belt.

Yumi took a step backward, realizing that she is now the target. _No, not her_, but the precious doll bathing with her blood and Kain's blood. Horrified, she turned on her heels and ran. She had to escape… quick. "No, this is our off-spring!"

It was confirmed, Yumi was under a curse, brainwashed.

Sting tightened her grip to Lucy, but the latter clasped on the dragon slayer's hands and freed herself, "I'll take care of Yu–"

"Bathe the doll with saltwater…" Sting cut her off as he placed a hand at the back of his head.

Lucy blinked at him.

"That's how you'll save her… said Rogue." he clarified immediately as he tilted his head smugly. "Go! Your job is to take her back to his father after all."

Lucy nodded in determination as she muttered a "thanks" and run after the Donel oujo-sama who was heading in parallel with the shore line.

Sting watched the retreating back of Lucy and scratched his head annoyingly, _I just sounded like that stupid large faced clock spirit of hers. _"Hey Rogue! Why does it seem like you planned all this?" he asked as he turned to look at his partner who was enjoying the horrific look on Kain Hikaru's face.

Rogue shrugged as he pushed the overweight man which caused the latter to stumble forward and fall on the ground.

Just then, a sudden change of aura was emitted by Kain. "How dare you look down on m–"

A swift kick from Sting interrupted what the former Grimoire Heart mage was about to say, followed by a fistful blow and a dragon's roar which destroyed the half of the lovers' house. Thankfully, the living room was spared.

Kain rolled on the ground limply, unable to move his body.

A foot stepped on Kain's face (in which his blurry sight recognize) that belongs to the blonde guy companion of the Fairy Tail mage, "Sorry for interrupting you, _piggy_! But I prefer actions rather than words." He leaned forward and shifted the weight of his body on his arm as he placed it on top of the foot he was using to step on to his face, the dragon slayer smirked, "You're lucky we declined this job… or you could have been crushed by now."

Kain could only groan in pain.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran as she trailed after Yumi who was doing her best to escape with the doll. As long as she kept protecting that doll, she won't be saved.<p>

"Yumi, please hand me that doll… Wake up." Lucy yelled as she struggled to run in the sand.

This only made the girl ran in full speed, "No," she looked back as she clutched the doll on her chest with both hands, "This is our only off-spring! My blood and his blood." She yelled back, determined to escape the Fairy tail mage. An idea popped on Yumi's head, she instantly rummaged her pocket and took out a little box… This is her final resolve… she must use this to ensure the safety of the doll she held dearly.

"Please listen, Yumi… Kain tricked you! You don't love him… You just think that way because you're under a curse!"

Yumi gritted her teeth, she fumed, "Nonsense," as she ran, she dropped the needles inside a box she was holding. "I pity you, Lucy-san… You have never been loved."

The green-haired girl halted, her back facing Lucy… yet the blonde didn't stop, all dogged to reach Yumi. If she won't give her the doll, she would have to use force. And then she felt something prick her feet, "Yumi, plea–" she paused, she couldn't move her feet, as if it was caught in some mouse trap. "W-what's this?"

Yumi turned to look at her, eyes gleaming in tears, "I'm sorry, Lucy-san… That won't hurt, I swear! That will just hold you in place until me and my baby are safe."

Panic struck the blonde's feature, _she can use magic? _No, she can't panic now. She had to do something… Something wise. She have to retrieve this girl from the curse. "Yumi…" she said calmly, "Please lend me the doll…"

"No!" Yumi cried as she took small steps backward, "This…" she hugged the red doll, "…is our only off-spring. My blood and Kain-sama's blood… our baby…" she sobbed as she gracefully turned to run away.

_Think Lucy. _The blonde scolded herself as she watched Yumi ran away from her. _I can't bring shame in the name of Fairy Tail._ She looked around, thinking hard.

_"Bathe the doll with salt water." _Sting's voice echoed inside Lucy's head as she recalled what her marker told her.

"Bathe the doll with saltwater?" she voiced out, contemplating what to do next. The sea was a bit far from her position even though she's near the shore… _If only I could find water here… anywhere… _But everything's dry with sand.

Ah. A light bulb appeared above her head as she smirked and grabbed a key, "Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

In a puff of smoke, Virgo appeared before her mistress, bowing slightly, "Is it time for my punishment, hime?"

Lucy sweat dropped as she quickly ordered, "Dig a hole until you find water and make it flow from there to here."

"Ah, as you wish, hime!" Virgo said as he dove on the sand.

The blonde's eyes were still trailing Yumi who seemed to be really tired of running already.

Water suddenly spattered out of the hole Virgo had created, with the spirit being washed away. "Done, hime… Will you punish me?"

"No," she shouted, thrusting another golden key on the plopping water with her feet still glued on the ground, "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

And in another puff of smoke, Aquarius appeared looking pissed as ever. "Tch," the spirit hissed in irritation.

Lucy shivered and gulped as she pointed at the retreating back of Yumi, "Flush that girl back here with sea water!"

Aquarius snarled, eyes sharply directed to her mistress, "How dare you order me around, little girl?" The mermaid spirit scoffed at Lucy as she raised her magical urn which seemed to be absorbing the water from the sea.

"A-aye! I'm sorry!" Lucy hastily apologized as she winced.

And then a huge and powerful wave of water erupted from the vase, flushing the green-haired girl and Lucy (of course) towards the sea.

"Waaaah, not me too! And I said flush her back, not flush us to the sea!" Lucy wailed, thankfully free from the trap.

Lucy swam towards the shore line carrying the unconscious Yumi with her back floating and still hugging the doll. As soon as her feet could feel the rocky sand beneath the water, she instantly snatched the doll and drowned it, "Bring back Yumi… Bring back Yumi!" she squeezed it, as the bloody color started to fade.

"Tch," Aquarius clicked her tongue in disgust as she watched Lucy bathe the ugly doll in the sea water, "Don't call me and Scorpio for a week, little girl. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend… _My boyfriend._" She commanded emphasizing the last words. "My boyfriend."

"You don't have to say it three times!" Lucy felt a vein popped out of her head.

Aquarius scowled and turned, "Maybe if you get yourself a boyfriend, you would stop looking so pathetic playing with dolls and snatching it from another little girl…" was the mermaid spirit's last words before she disappeared in a wisp.

Lucy felt like shrinking at what her spirit just said, she threw the doll as far as she could in the dark sea water in front of her.

The blonde continued walking while pulling Yumi cautiously, and right there and then she felt something stung her feet. _Damn sea urchin! _She flinched, raising her foot and swimming back to the shore, trying not to step her stung foot.

When the water was shallow, she crawled. Resting Yumi on the shore as she herself, sat down and checked her stung foot and saw that she got a lot of sea urchin spines lodged inside her skin with stains of blood, no wonder it was painful.

"Are you alright, hime? You're bleeding?" Virgo's voice startled Lucy.

The blonde jolted and turned towards her maid spirit, "You haven't gone back yet?"

Virgo shook her head, "I'm waiting for your punishment, hime…" she declared in all respect which made the blonde sweat drop.

Just then, she noticed the unconscious figure lying on the sand as waves of the sea hit the girl's face. "Let's bring her back to her father, Virgo…" she smiled as she tried to stand. "Carry her."

The maiden spirit blinked, "But your feet is wounded, hime? I'll carry you both…"

"No… I'm okay." Lucy protested as she nudged her lips towards the unconscious Yumi, "Just carry her…"

"But hime, can you stand?" her maiden spirit asked, her voice full of concern.

Lucy smiled as she tried to stand and balance herself with one foot, "Yeah," she nodded which made Virgo heave a sigh of relief, the maid then went and carry the unconscious Yumi on her back.

The blonde celestial mage hopped, preventing any contact with the sandy ground and her stung foot but lost her balance. Just then, a golden light flashed before her eyes. When she looked up, she saw her lion spirit staring down at her worriedly.

"Lucy, I knew it, you're in pain aren't you?" Loke almost immediately blurted out as he lifted his mistress and scooped her unto his arms.

"W-what are you doing here again? I didn't call for you!" Lucy flailed her arms in panic, "And don't carry me like this! This is embarrassing!"

The lion spirit took no heed on what his mistress said and looked around, "What are you doing here on the beach, Lucy?" he asked, curiosity evident on his handsome features, "Were you on a mission? Where are Natsu and the others?"

Lucy paled, _so Virgo and Caprico haven't told Loke what happened yet? _

Loke's eyes trailed Virgo's direction, noticing that his fellow spirit was on the way where a half-destroyed house was built, he followed her. "Maybe we could go on a late night beach date, Lucy… I assume you're done with the part of your job since you've summoned for both Virgo and Aquarius earlier?" the spirit suggested excitedly, "But before that, let's treat your wounds first…"

"Loke," Lucy said as her bangs overshadowed her eyes. "I have something important to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Rogue and Sting heard the loud splash of water from the place where they stood, yet not one of them moved to look at it. They knew it was Lucy, maybe she had decided to use her keys since Yumi would definitely be hard to break out from her belief that the doll she possessed was hers and Kain's offspring.<p>

Rune knights arrived at the area with Sting still stepping on Kain Hikaru's face and Rogue watching his partner's antics. Lahar walked slowly towards Sting, the two Sabertooth mage weren't even a bit surprised by the commander chief's arrival.

"I thought it was another havoc caused by Fairy Tail… Shame on me for being judgmental!" Lahar started as he held out a handcuff and threw it to one of the knight.

As soon as the knight took a hold of the hand cuffs, he ran towards Sting and knelt down beside the overweight man lying on the ground. Sting withdrew his feet and brushed his pants, "What brought you here?"

"Someone reported there's an upheaval going on around here and true to his word, the poor house is truly at a pathetic state." Lahar averted his eyes from the house to the overweight man when the rune knight struggled to bring his hands together for the hand cuffs. "Ah, what luck I have? Isn't this a Grimoire Heart mage?"

Kain sobbed, trying to resist the arrest. "Yumi…"

Just then, all attention went to the maid spirit who was carrying an unconscious lady behind her back. Virgo only blinked as she set the girl down, "I'll ask hime for my punishment." She then ran back towards the direction where all of them could decipher a guy carrying the blonde girl.

Sting's eyebrows furrowed as he unconsciously clenched his fists.

"Isn't that… the Fairy Tail's stellar spirit mage? What is she doing here?" Lahar squinted his eyes as he fixed his eye glasses.

Rogue shrugged, Sting didn't pay attention. No one bothered to explain anything to Lahar, realizing that they had caught a big fish at hand, he glanced at Kain and then to the two Sabertooth mages who's attention were already focused on the advancing figures which he recognized as the Fairy Tail Celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia and her lion spirit.

He raised a hand, "We're going back, thanks for your cooperation." Lahar said, turning his back on the two as the rune knights followed him, pushing the overweight man forward.

_Is Sabertooth and Fairy Tail working together? Or is this a coincidence? Is that Fairy Tail mage after Kain Hikaru too? Are they seeking vengeance? But that'll totally be out of character for them. _The commander chief mused to himself as he secured Kain Hikaru inside the magic vehicle. "We've been waiting for you for so long, Hikaru." He exclaimed as he closed the vehicle door and locked it from the outside.

* * *

><p>"Loke… I was…" Lucy was hesitating, she wasn't sure how to say it.<p>

"You're in love with me, now?" Loke winked inching closer to Lucy's face, the blonde countered this by pushing his face with her hand.

"Loke, I'm serious. Listen to me!" Lucy yelled, barely hearing Virgo's remark about her punishment. The blonde didn't even spared Virgo a look as she said, "Thanks for today, Virgo. No, I won't punish you! You may go back now."

As soon as Virgo vanished in a gust of smoke, "Put me down, Loke…" Lucy demanded, seriousness spread through her face.

"But your foot is bleeding, Lucy?" the spirit protested.

Lucy glared at him, "I can stand with one foot. Just put me down. I am not with them right now… I am–" But even before Lucy could complete her statement, she was interrupted by her spirit's sudden gesture.

Loke held her mistress' hands and rested it on his chest, "Forgive me for losing in the competition, Lucy…" he felt something was wrong that he couldn't exactly point his finger at, just then, he caught a glimpse of a splotch of scales on her skin, he diverted his eyes towards Lucy's neck, as he shoved away the strands of hair blocking the mark from his view, he pushed his tinted glasses up as he leaned closer… His eyes widening in realization, "Is this–"

And in a blink of an eye, Loke flew a few feet away from Lucy. The blonde stellar spirit mage almost fell butt-first on the ground, but was caught by a pair of hands. She adjusted herself, blinking and confused, her eyes bouncing to Loke who was now sitting and staring at the guy who made him fly away from his mistress – the same guy who owned the hands gripping tightly unto her.

"Sting!"

.

_to be continued..._


	11. She falls, He catches, He carries

**A/N **Waa~ at last… Right, I was about to upload this last night but I fell asleep… Hihihi. I'm really sorry for the late update again. In case you haven't read the note I left on my profile, I'd like you all to know that I could only promise an update _at least _once a month – yep, at least once a month – that means I could still upload more chapters if given the chance. And also, I removed the review responses from Chapters 1-10. I'm really sorry for being insensitive… I should have replied through PMs from the start. But to those who don't have an account, I'll still post a response here. Just that, when I upload the next chapter, I'd be removing it too… :( I hope you understand. :) Yoshi! You all should keep in mind, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you for supporting this story. I'm so moved I want to cry (and never work, just write. Haha! Gaaah! Not possible.) Guest responses are posted at the end of the chapter.

Ah, also... this chapter is dedicated to **Lavander7795 **as a late birthday gift. Belated happy birthday Lavander-chan~ :)

Without further ado, I present to you…

**Notice: **All review responses on this chapter has been removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: SHE FALLS, HE CATCHES, HE CARRIES<strong>

Lucy's eyes widened in both astonishment and distress, Sting just hit her lion spirit without a justifiable reason. She pushed her marker and winced as her stung foot touched the ground, the anger on her features evident as she kicked Sting straight in the groin, making the other scowl in distraught. "You!" Sting snapped out.

The white dragon slayer stumbled a few steps backward, as the celestial spirit mage strived to run towards her attacked spirit, despite the pricking sensation on one of her foot. "Loke?" she yelled in worry. "Are you alright?"

The lion spirit stood up, brushing his coat nonchalantly, he instantly caught his mistress and glared at the dragon slayer who was currently in a state of discomfort, "Lucy…" he said, "Was this what you were about to tell me?"

Lucy tightly gripped on his spirit's hands, gnashing her teeth in an attempt to reduce the pain on her foot, she smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Yeah," she breathed and then worry spread throughout her face, "I'm so sorry, Loke. That was totally unacceptable for him to do…" she apologized as she scanned Loke's face for any trace of injuries, "Are you hurt anywhere? You have to go back to the spirit world this instant and get better…"

Loke suppressed the anger inside of him, "You were marked… by that dragon slayer? How?"

"The drinking competition…" Lucy chewed her lower lip anxiously, "Fairy Tail had lost…"

A pang of guilt hit Loke as he stared at his mistress' brown orbs, "I-I'm sorry, Lucy… I wasn't able to protect you…" he apologized.

Lucy shook her head, "Nobody's at fault…" she said, and she knew her spirit was taking the blame for her misfortune.

Loke glared at his mistress' marker, "I suppose you love your life as much as I love my mistress… So, as long as she has your mark, I trust you are to protect her at all cost." He was really thinking of charging back but screw that, he would never hurt Lucy. Though he knew Lucy won't feel the pain, having her life bonded with the dragon slayer, he would respect him just like how he would respect Lucy… for now. And yes, receiving Sting's punch was a good sign, that meant he was indeed keeping Lucy safe.

Sting glared back, a smirk lining on his lips. "What a devoted spirit? And let me correct that… as long as she has my mark, she will be my slave. Making you," he pointed a finger at Loke, "…my slave as well."

Lucy marched angrily towards Sting, disregarding the pain in her foot, she slapped him with all her might. She knew it was her luck that she was able to catch him off guard, but still, the frustration burning inside Lucy was too much to bear. "I don't mind being your slave Eucliffe, but don't you include my spirits in the package! They're not just my spirits, they're my friends!" she yelled.

With this, he leered as he jerked his head back and looked at Lucy straight into the eye, "You're too emotional, dorei… Friends? You're losing your temper just because somebody made fun of your friends? Do you even know how to spell _fun_?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, "Ask him to go back to where he came from…" He ordered, referring to Loke.

"They're my family!" the Fairy Tail mage kept a firm face as she glowered at him sharply and shook his hand away, "…my only family left. You'll never understand because you only care about your stupid self!"

Sting was taken aback, is that how other people see it? Screw other people. Is that how she sees him? Well, that was partly true… but isn't she exaggerating everything?

Lucy heatedly turned her back and walk away, pulling her smirking spirit who was looking at Sting tauntingly. Before Lucy stepped inside the house, Rogue called for her attention, making her pause on the spot.

"We're going back to the Donel Konzern… Don't take too long in soothing that wound." The shadow dragon slayer said emotionless.

The blonde fairy tail mage's feature softened, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She nodded gently as a blush crept across her cheeks and walked inside the half-destroyed house.

Sting, however, dropped his butt at the spot where he was standing, all stunned and speechless. _This is why I hate working with girls, shit! _

"Rogue, what wound?" Sting mumbled impatiently.

The shadow dragon slayer stepped forward, his hands folded across his chest, "I don't know," he glanced at the unconscious green-haired girl in front of him, "…but she did a good job."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the house...<em>

"Argh! That damn bastard!" Lucy ranted as she met Loke's gaze, "He sure knows how to get on my nerve! I can't take this anymore! This is… so frustrating!" she continued on and on. She sat on the couch, slightly wondering how the two exceeds could sleep through the whole commotion. Plue, right now, was back to the spirit world.

The lion spirit placed a basin half full of warm water and vinegar in front of her as he listened intently to his mistress, not making any usual flirtatious moves he would always pull out… he figured, what Lucy needs now is someone who would listen to her. The blonde soaked her feet to the water, "Aw…" she sighed, "And damn that sea urchin, pricking my foot with its spines!" she cursed, submerging her feet as it absorbed the heat, grateful that it somehow reduced the pain.

_Lucy must be having a hard time at the sudden need of adjustment, _thought Loke."Lucy…" the lion spirit called, making the blonde stop wiggling her feet. "I'm really sorry…"

The blonde's eyes moderated as she looked at Loke, "It's not your fault, Loke. It was my fault that I wasn't able to prevent him from marking me. That bastard… he allowed me to go back the morning after the contest. If it wasn't for the mark, I must have gotten back to Fairy Tail." She then lifted her head up and gazed at the ceiling, suddenly finding it fascinating, she forced a smile, "I wonder how the guild is doing right now…" her thoughts drifted to a scene where the whole guild is partying after placing 2nd and 4th in the Grand Magic Games, her smile grew wider. "Erza must be eating a lot of cake… Natsu and Gray must be starting a brawl where almost all the men would join in later… Master and Cana must be indulging their selves in alcohol… Happy must be wooing Charle with fishes and Lily must be observing Gajeel and the others. Mira must be taking orders as the other female members would try to stop the boys from destroying the guild." She placed a hand on her cheek, "and I was supposed to be on the bar counter, drinking my favorite milk shake and stressing over my rent…"

An apologetic look crossed Loke's eyes, "I'm sorry…" he adjusted his glasses on his nose and stared at Lucy's feet. "Call me whenever you feel lonely…"

A smile grew on Lucy's lips as he ruffled Loke's hair, "Of course, of course… Don't worry much about me, Loke… I assure you… they are–" she glanced at the two exceed and thought of Rogue and Mai, "–nice people…" she assured.

* * *

><p><em>After some time...<em>

It was almost dawn when they reached the Donel Konzern. Lucy, despite the soreness on her foot, quietly walked with them, carrying the two sleeping exceeds, while Yumi was being carried by Virgo. Sting and Rogue trailing after.

The midget, overjoyed that the Donel ojou-sama had come back, screamed in delight, waking the whole house in the process.

By then, Yumi had woken up too and Virgo had gone back to the spirit world.

Yun, excited to see his daughter, ran towards the entrance and embraced Yumi tightly. Both were crying in each other's arms.

The blonde watched the dramatic reunion between the father and daughter, her heart clenching as she remember her own, "Papa…" she whispered under her breath.

Sting and Rogue's eyes were both focused at the Fairy Tail mage. Virgo, after asking for a punishment, went back to the spirit world.

Both father and daughter kneeled in front of Lucy, who was by now feeling all the heat from her body rush up to her face in both embarrassment and discomfort. She floundered her arms in protest, unintentionally shaking the two sleeping exceeds she was embracing. "Y-you're embarrassing me, Uncle Yun." She yelled, flustered.

"Lucy-chan," Yun spoke, his head bowed low on the ground, the butlers doing the same behind them. "Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back… As promised, I will give you everything…"

The blonde Fairy Tail mage chewed the inside of her lips as she pouted, "It wasn't me who actually did it, Uncle Yun… It was them." She nudged her lips to the two Sabertooth mages standing behind her. "You should thank them instead."

Rogue and Sting blinked, a bit stunned by what they heard.

Yun lifted his head and shifted his position to face the two dragon slayer duo, "Thank you Ecliffe-san, Cheney-san…" he cried, tears cascading on his face.

Sting didn't know if he'd feel disgraced or insulted. Of course, if they had taken the job, it would be as easy as falling off a log. But why do they have to take the credit of a job they had rejected in the first place? Just as he was about to open his mouth, Rogue spoke.

"The job was to take back your daughter, right?" the shadow dragon slayer said impassively, "Well, it wasn't us who took her back to her senses, it was the Fairy Tail mage."

Sting frowned at this. Why does it seem like Rogue is the nice guy?

Lucy raised a brow, unsure of what to think. She guessed the Sabertooth mages had their own principles, too… or was it just Rogue? She wouldn't dare to say it out loud but she was starting to like the shadow dragon slayer.

And then she blinked a few times, her vision getting blurry all of a sudden and she was starting to feel light headed. Shifting her weight on her heel, she breathed deeply, trying to soothe the woozy feeling inside of her. She unconsciously tightened her grip onto the two exceeds which both moaned, a signal that they had woken up.

Sting noticed her pale face, sweat dripping on her forehead, "Oi, blondie… What's with you?"

She took a step closer to him, dragging her injured foot lightly, "Fairy-san, c-can't breathe!" they heard Lector groaned.

Lucy handed Sting the two poor exceeds who were both gasping for air desperately. He raised a brow questionably and allowed the two exceeds to stand down. She weakly pulled back her hands and asked, "C-can I… use the bathroom?"

Right at that time, she roamed her unfocused eyes around, trying to figure out what to do. She tried clearing her mind, trying to regain her fluctuating consciousness. She lifted her hand to wipe the sweat on her forehead, she looked at the people surrounding her, their mouths opening and closing as if they were saying something… that she couldn't clearly grasp. _Are they talking to me? _And she felt feeble… she gawped at the two dragon slayers who were both standing in front of her, curious as to what's going on with her.

And then everything went black…

The two exceeds panicked, as well as Yun, Yumi and the butlers. Thanks to Rogue's quick reflex, he was able to catch the blonde Fairy Tail mage who just lost her consciousness. Sting wasn't fast enough, though. But he was in the position to catch her… if only he was a bit alert than Rogue was.

As soon as Lucy's skin touched Rogue's, he felt her burning in high temperature and he could obviously tell this has something to do with the wound she obtained while chasing after Yumi. He overheard Lucy and her spirit's conversation earlier, so he knew they might have overlooked some spines embedded on her skin that must be attended before the irritation worsens.

Sting straightened up, taking in the sight before him. Rogue stooped down and secured the lady on her arms, carrying her bridal-style.

The white dragon slayer's eyebrow twitched, irresolute of what to do. "Oi, Rogue, hand her to me!"

Everyone panicked.

Yun and Yumi ordered the butlers to fetch all the best doctors of Freesia. Frosch cried yelling _"Fairy-san, don't die!" _Over and over again while Lector was scolding the former yet his concern was also obvious.

"Rogue."

Acknowledging his dragon slayer partner, Rogue turned to look at Sting. "Can you hold her like this?"

Sting timidly scowled, "I-I can throw her over my shoulders?"

"You can't. She's sick." Rogue declared firmly, "She doesn't interest me, so you shouldn't mind me holding her li–"

Rogue was interrupted by what his partner did next.

With a pale face and shaking hands, Sting snatched the unconscious Celestial Spirit mage from the shadow dragon slayer and queerly walked towards the entrance of the mansion. "I-I'm taking her in." the blonde boy yelled to no one in particular.

Rogue, Lector and Frosch stared at the retreating back of the white dragon slayer, bemused expressions written all over their faces.

Sting had never done something like this. He hates carrying anyone this way. Be it his own exceed or the girl he used to fancy.

Rogue wondered if it was still the mark – after all, this was the first time Sting had marked somebody – that was pushing him to act this funny as well.

Just then, he smelled something… _Cake? _He roamed his eyes around, he strained his ears to hear any noises that'll conclude that there was/were people spying on them ever since this mission started. But Frosch's loud cry wasn't helping.

"Rogue-kun, will Fairy-san live?" he cried out loud.

"Don't be an idiot, Frosch! She won't die…" Lector yelled at his fellow exceed and then glanced up to Rogue in hesitation, "…right, Rogue-kun?"

Rogue drew out a small smile, "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

Relief washed over the two exceeds' faces as their set of wings spread out, flying their way towards the house. But before they could enter the mansion, Frosch looked back, "Rogue-kun, let's check on Fairy-san… Hurry! Hurry!" he yelled, tears still streaming on his face.

Rogue nodded, taking one last cautious look at the surroundings and then followed the two exceeds inside. Maybe he was just being a paranoid, no?

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere behind the bushes and trees...<em>

"Ah, this cake almost got us caught." Erza stared at a box of cake she brought on their way while following Lucy and the other Sabertooth mages. She was worried about their resident celestial mage of course, but passing through an aromatic alley where a bakery stood was just _so_ tough.

Gajeel unnervingly hissed, "We should've shown ourselves so we don't have to hide like this, damn it!"

Flying above their heads, Lily crossed his paws against his chest and asked, "What's your plan now, Earthland Erza?"

Erza cupped her chin in deep concentration, "Hm, you two sit there." She pointed a finger on a bush six feet away, question marks animatedly hung on Gajeel and Lily's heads. "And I'll punish this cake." She continued, still stiff.

Gajeel almost went berserk if not only with Lily restraining him to beat up Erza, who was now eating the cake as the _punishment_ – she claims.

.

_to be continued…_


	12. The Mark Affects the Instincts

**A/N **Aruuu, fast update, yeah? I'll update whenever I get the chance as promised. Please forgive me for this short chapter. ^_^ Originally, this was supposed to be a long chapter but I have to cut it down in half since it went tooooo long. After I finish a few revisions on the next chapter, I'll upload it as fast as I can. Again thank you so much for the undying support – even though the events in the manga isn't going my way. Anyway, please consider this an AU fic. Ah, I don't really know how to thank you all. Also, if you'll find some errors, please don't hesitate to point it out. :) Constructive criticisms are always appreciated. I love you all!

Wah, and before I forget... We're getting to know Sting and Rogue better now, ne? Ah, I should warn you all now – you might find them totally out of character as this fic progresses. Gomenasai.

**Notice: **All review responses were removed on this chapter ~ nyaa. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: THE MARK AFFECTS THE INSTINCTS...<strong>

"We're leaving tonight." Sting declared single-mindedly.

Yun and Yumi dropped their jaws in disbelief. They had been discussing for the past two hours after the doctors had left. The doctors had given Lucy the appropriate medication for the infection she obtained from the poisonous sea urchin spines that was embedded on her foot. It wasn't serious but the fatigue had worsened her condition.

But of course, it could also be due to the dragon slayer's mark?

Dragon saps withdrawal was indeed troublesome. Not all reactions are the same so even the marker itself doesn't have any idea.

"With all due respect, Eucliffe-san, the doctors said that Heartfilia-san needs a few days rest for faster recovery and travelling back won't do her any good." Yumi objected.

Very well said… but that won't work on Sting.

"Whatever we do is none of your business." He said uncaringly.

Yun let out a defeated sigh, it was no use reminding the Sabertooth mage of Lucy's condition. "Alright then, about the reward…"

"You heard her clearly before she passed out. It seemed to us that she wasn't interested in the reward either." Rogue exclaimed, glancing at the sleeping form of the blonde girl. "Keep it."

Yun's eyes clouded with tears as he stared at his daughter's savior. If it wasn't for her, Yumi would still be under the curse Kain Hikaru had casted. "Then, we will provide assistance until you reach home. Please allow me to do at least that…"

"In what form, exactly?" Sting asked. Did the client think someone like them would need any assistance?

"Carriage." Yun replied.

Sting blinked. That's not assistance… that's torture. He turned around, walking towards the sleeping blonde girl. "We won't take it."

"But–"

"No more objections. I will carry this Fairy Tail mage home – without a carriage." Sting proclaimed firmly.

Hearing this, Rogue stared at his partner flabbergasted. _Is he serious_? The shadow dragon slayer thought. Just when he was about to comment, his partner did another shocking thing…

Sting walked towards the bedside and shook Lucy violently, "Oi, dorei!"

"D-don't do that, Eucliffe-sa–" Yun and Yumi yelled but both were cut off by the blonde dragon slayer's murderous stare. Both shivered in fright and figured it was best to just keep their mouths shut.

Sting dragged his eyes back to the sleeping Fairy Tail mage. "Oi! If you wake up, I wouldn't need to carry you or whatever… So wake up, you weakling!" he ordered as he shook her more sadistically this time.

Rogue continued to watch, suddenly finding his partner's action amusing. He can't be mistaken, it wasn't just the mark… there was something else – definitely.

Just then, the celestial mage's brown orbs snapped open as she feebly gasped. Sting smiled widely as he gave everyone inside the room a proud look, "Heh, told you she'll be fine. Now I don't have to–"

"Ah, intruder~" She weakly grumbled in her half-conscious state.

Sting and Rogue, with their extraordinary sense of hearing, faintly caught what the Celestial mage said.

Did she just call the great Sting Eucliffe _intruder_? How dare this girl when it's not even her house. "What?" an angry vein popped out of Sting's forehead.

Lucy groaned weakly as she tossed herself back on the bed and curled into a ball.

"Oi, what did you say just now, dorei?" the white dragon slayer pulled the cover, his eyebrows furrowed in mental rejection. His patience was almost at its limit.

Still, there was no response.

Instead, Sting heard Frosch asking Lector, "Rogue-kun said, that's how a girl dumps someone she doesn't like. Do you think Fairy-san hates Sting-kun, ribbit?"

A firm paw landed on Frosch's head – courtesy of Lector, "You really are an idiot, Fro! Fairy-san is just playing hard to get. There's no way Sting-kun will be dumped… He's one of the strongest mage in Fiore after all!" Lector scolded the teary-eyed Frosch rowdily.

"Eh? But Rogue-kun said–"

"Lector, get me a rope." Sting ordered his exceed partner, whose body stiffened for a while and instantly run out to get some rope.

Once back, he gave it to Sting and asked, "What are you going to do with that thing, Sting-kun?"

Sting pulled the celestial mage up, much to everyone's surprise. With a sigh, he sat in front of her and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled her onto his back, he stood up and hooked his arms around her knees and smirked, "Tie her to me. We're going back to the guild – we have to attend an urgent guild matter so we are not delaying our departure for the sake of this weak woman. If she didn't have my mark, I'd be more than willing to toss her here and rot. Suffer for all I care. She's worthless anyway!"

Everyone in the room blinked in incredulity, except Rogue who just smirked – resisting the urge to laugh at his partner's absurdity. "I'll carry her if you really hate it?" the shadow dragon slayer suggested apathetically.

Sting gulped, a bit taken aback, "No," he almost stuttered, good thing he was able to keep his arrogant face intact. "The rule is… trust no one of your own kind when it comes to your mark."

As Rogue expected, he could tell Sting was threatened. It was unusual for Sting to be like this – and Rogue knows this best since the white dragon slayer was his partner. Aside from that, Rogue knew a lot of things about the mark – it does affect instincts but not the feelings. After all, he witnessed his dragon parent suffer because of this.

He watched Sting instruct Lector as to how he would tie Lucy around his body. His emotionless eyes landed on Lucy's sleeping face, he wondered… _Was it really her that made Sting change this much in just a few days? _He was certain his partner never had feelings for this girl – in fact, Sting hated her because she was always by Natsu-san's side – it felt like she was his source of strength. Although, that was just a partial detail since Natsu-san seemed to get his source of strength out of the whole Fairy Tail guild – A truth that Sting would never understand. For him, fighting is for oneself – not for anybody else. Strength comes from within, not from someone other than yourself. It was a sick belief, but he managed to climb on top with that principle on mind.

A tug made Rogue snapped out of his trance. Looking down, it was Frosch with his usual jolly expression, "Sting-kun got dumped."

Rogue smiled warmly, "And he just won't give up?"

"Shut up, you two! I can fucking hear you!" Sting yelled aggressively, rope tied up all over his body like a mummy – even on his face that he was jumping up and down just for him to be able to balance both his weight and the celestial mage's. He then looked up on his flying exceed partner, "And you, why can't you tie the rope properly, damn it!"

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads.

* * *

><p>Yun and Yumi watched the Sabertooth mages' retreating back.<p>

"Papa…" Yumi exclaimed softly, eyes still trailing her group of saviors. "Isn't that Uncle Jude's Lucy-chan?"

Yun smiled softly, regret evident on his eyes, "Yes, dear."

"Did you tell her?" she asked worriedly, "How come she's with them? Didn't she disappear seven years ago? And isn't she from Fairy Tail?"

Her papa smiled, "It was said that the members of Fairy Tail that disappeared came back just months ago. They even placed second and fourth in the Grand Magic Games. It seems like the ones that disappeared seven years ago were really the guild's core members, eh?"

Yumi nodded, "I see… But, didn't you tell her about Uncle Jude's involvement with those two powerful mages?"

"I wasn't able to get the chance to talk to her privately…" his eyes relaxed as the figures disappeared from his line of vision, "I'm not sure if she has an idea, she's his daughter after all. Eucliffe-san and Cheney-san's great powers – they owe it all to her father." He heaved a sigh of contentment, "For now," he turned and grabbed his daughter's hand, "I am glad my daughter is back. Let's find a way to repay Lucy-chan's kindness someday. She grew up to be a very nice girl… Just like her mama. Maybe we could visit her guild and sponsor them or whatever?"

Yumi squeezed her father's hand, tears lining at the corner of her eyes, "I am extremely happy to be back too. It's all thanks to Lucy-chan!"

And just before they stepped in, two cloaked figures appeared in front of them.

"Ahem," the other figure cleared her throat.

Yun instantly called for her butlers but none of them came out. The father and daughter shivered in fear. How great? Just when the Sabertooth mages left, another bunch of villains show up.

"No need to call them, someone inside had taken care of them. Gehehe." One of the cloaked figures said tauntingly, it was no doubt a male.

"Fear us not," the figure spoke with a firm female voice, "What do you mean by that great power they owe to Lucy's father?" she extended her arm stiffly.

Yun furrowed his brows, "Who are you?"

"Just answer, old man." The male cloaked figure commanded hoarsely.

Yun looked for a chance to escape but became rather hopeless. He gripped tightly onto his daughter's wrist as he shoved her on his back. "Please don't hurt my daughter. I'll give you everything, just don't hurt my daughter."

"Kuh," the male cloaked figure smiled, "As if we're interested in that…"

Just then, the female cloaked figure's hood slid down revealing a girl with a scarlet hair, "I know it's none of our business, but Lucy is our comrade. It is our duty to protect her. But to accomplish what we must, we should know what you know."

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when they reached the next town by walking. When taking missions, Rogue and Sting had a habit of walking – since both of them are dragon slayers obviously.<p>

But since they were carrying a _burden _– as Sting would call Lucy, they decided on staying on a lodge for the night. Maybe she'd wake up soon and could walk by herself already.

Sting kept complaining about her breathing on his neck like a pervert, sometimes drooling too and how much of a turn off it was for a lady to drool while asleep.

Rogue was totally enjoying the change in Sting – the blonde man could easily tell. An unusual expression was plastered on his partner's face and honestly, he prefers the uncaring and annoyed eyes his partner regularly has. "Fuck off, Rogue. Don't mock me with that stare!" Sting glared.

The shadow dragon slayer arched a brow nonchalantly, "What do you mean?"

And just when Sting was about to reply, Lucy's arms tightened around his neck.

"Seriously, Sting… I was wondering when the hell do you plan to set down that _burden_, you say – on your back. You've been ranting for almost an hour now," he raised a thumb and pointed at the two sleeping exceeds on one futon that is poorly set, "They were so tired that they weren't able to keep up with you. I think you're enjoying this, don't you?"

As if realization just dawned on him, he instantly tried to pull Lucy's hands away but even before he gets to untie the rope holding her in place, he felt a deadly aura behind him.

"Natsu~" she spoke, her voice was hoarse and sleepy but it made him shiver.

"Oh, she's awake?" Rogue uttered unsure. "So, that intruder she accused you of a while ago was _Natsu-san_, huh?"

And two hands pulled the poor white dragon slayer's hair, "You idiot, dorei! Stop pullin– Aw! Don't pull my hair, damn it!" Sting screamed frantically as he tried to stop Lucy's hands from tearing his hair off his head and getting him bald.

"Damn you, Natsu! I told you don't barge in my room without permission, you idiot! When will you learn manners? And why am I tied down!" she yelled back, but her vision was failing her, she was in daze too. She stopped, making Sting blink. Just then, Lucy dropped her hands to her side and rested her head on his shoulder, "Just for now… let me use you as a pillow, ne? I don't really feel well." She smiled, "I had a really bad dream…"

_Natsu_. Is this how they usually treat each other?

Sting unconsciously clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He was the one who marked her but why the hell is she calling him _Natsu_ when he's obviously not Natsu. The white dragon slayer won't admit it out loud but this girl is making him all the more insecure to Natsu.

Rogue tapped his partner on his other shoulder, "The mark… only works on instincts, not feelings. Remember that."

And just where the hell did that come from?

An angry vein popped out of Sting's head as he was about to turn to confront his partner, but was rendered speechless by what his partner did.

Rogue stroked the Celestial mage's head gently, "What was your dream then, Lucy-san?"

Lucy smiled again without opening her eyes, "Oh, Gray? I'll beat you two up tomorrow, I swear! I'll make you pay for raiding my apartment _again_." She weakly raised her fist.

"Are you crazy, dorei?" Sting commented in a sarcastic tone but was disregarded.

Rogue gawked at her in all interest. "Your dream, what was it about?"

Sting would never be mistaken – his partner was looking at the Fairy tail mage with mild eyes. Just like how he looks at Frosch – is that sympathy?

"Dragon slayer's mark." She forced herself to respond.

Yet again, a series of unclear emotions crashed inside Sting's body. It's like being called Natsu wasn't sufficient, but she considered his mark a nightmare too?

With that, Rogue walked away and went out without saying anything, leaving Sting and Lucy behind. Sting heard the door clinked and again, he could feel Lucy's breath against his bare skin.

"Just what the hell is this mark doing to me, damn it?" he asked himself as he started to untie the rope. As it loosened, he reached for her arms again and slung it on his shoulders. "Now, dorei. I'm your master and I order you to _forget about Natsu-san and just think of me!_ You hear? Now… say~ Sting-dono, eh! That's lame. Not Sting-kun either. Just _Sting_ – it sound more intimate. Kukuku!" He found himself observing her dormant features.

She looked so defenseless – peaceful, rather, like nothing really bothered her. But he knew and chose to ignore what the real problem was, "Only weaklings get homesick, idiot."

.

_ to be continued…_


	13. Just the Perfect Mate

**A/N **Konnichiwa minna~ teehee! I'm not really confident with this chapter~ and this might turn out a bit… uh, weird for you. You might find someone with a 180 degree turn of character but believe me, I tried to justify it. I can only hope the justification is realistic enough. Big big thanks to those who reviewed, followed and fav'd, to the silent readers, to those who PM'd me… I love you all! Again, English is my second language so if you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. ^_^ Constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Teehee! XD

**Notice: **All guest responses are removed in this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: JUST THE PERFECT MATE<strong>

_Outside the lodge…_

Rogue took a few steps away from the lodge, his face void of any emotions. "Intimate, huh?" he mumbled under his breath.

The night breeze hit his face, it was a quiet night. The street was empty – not a strange thing since it was a bit late. But his keen senses couldn't be mistaken, "Come out, I can smell you." Rogue ordered in a monotonous tone.

Just then, a figure emerged from the darkness. "Rogue-sama…" the familiar white-haired girl sniffed. This time, she was wearing simple clothes and was pulling a trolley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked indifferently, ignoring the drastic change that had occurred to his nakama.

A tear crawled down Yukino's cheek, "I was…" she began, "I was… excommunicated from the guild."

The dragon slayer's eyes widened in extreme disbelief as he looked at their guild's _former _Celestial mage, "What do you mean?"

"T-the big boss is back and… he wasn't pleased with my battle against Mermaid H-heel in the Grand Magic Games. T-that was probably why Minerva-sama came on the third day." The girl explained, trying her best to stop her tears. It was hard, it was painful but she couldn't bring herself to get angry because she knew, deep inside, she had been really weak and arrogant. She shouldn't have bet her life there or at least, she should have begged Kagura to take her life – but it was too late now.

Rogue offered no response but the shock was evident on his features. Nothing else could be heard aside from Yukino's stifled sniffles and the rustling of the wind.

Ashamed of how she was appearing very pathetic in front of her former comrade, Yukino continued, "I… came here because I wanted to thank you and Sting-sama." She paused and grabbed her keys, "A-also… I wanted to give these keys to Lucy-sama."

The shadow dragon slayer gave her a puzzled look, "Why?"

Yukino forced herself to laugh, "Ever since I could remember, I've always wanted to be someone like the Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. I've always looked up to her, even though I only knew her name was Lucy and she has a great body." She touched her cheek and smiled genuinely, ogling his former comrade intently, "But I figured… I can never be someone like her. I don't have anywhere else to go now that I was kicked out of Sabertooth and so I'm giving up my keys to the person who is well-loved by the spirits."

It was then that Rogue recalled something…

_ "I suppose you love your life as much as I love my mistress… So, as long as she has your mark, I trust you are to protect her at all cost." The lion spirit alleged, it was obvious that he really wanted to charge at Sting – even though he knew very well that his mistress won't take any blow unless the marker died, he still controlled himself to the fullest. He would never do anything to hurt his mistress._

_"I don't mind being your slave Eucliffe, but don't you include my spirits in the package! They're not just my spirits, they're my friends!"_ _Lucy yelled in rage. _

Rogue's stiff expression softened which didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired mage. "R-Rogue-sama?"

The shadow dragon slayer dragged his eyes back to the speaker, "Yeah, I just remembered something… I get your point – she was really loved."

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

The white dragon slayer could hear wispy voices saying,

"Should we wake them up?" it was a familiar voice – that of Lector.

"You think that's a good idea, ribbit?" the other childish voice asked back – another familiar voice, probably Frosch.

"Where is Rogue-kun when we need his absolute judgment?" Lector asked once again.

"Sting-sama might kill us, you know?" that was a female voice – it was familiar, yeah. But, that wasn't the dorei's voice.

With that, cognizance splashed all throughout the white dragon slayer as he instantly opened his eyes and attempted to get up – yes, attempt – because he wasn't able to do so when he saw Lucy's head resting on his bare stomach. They were sharing the same futon and blanket – though his lower part was the only thing covered.

Slowly, blood rushed up to his face as he immediately pushed her away. "D-d-d-d-dorei! W-w-w-what the hell? I'm n-n-not that kind of guy, you perverted girl!" he roared, shaking the whole lodge.

With that loud voice, he surely managed to wake her up. She sat up, still half-asleep. She turned to look the spectators first – hmm, there were the two Sabertooth exceeds and the Sabertooth Celestial mage with weird expressions on their faces. And then she dragged her eyes to the person who just yelled – blonde hair, dark eyes, topless and chagrined – oh, her dragon slayer marker.

But something feels off.

On impulse, she lazily looked down and found her marker's hand on her breast (This was of course unintentional. In a poor attempt to push her off him, his hand landed on the wrong location). As realization slowly struck her hard, blood rushed up to her face in split seconds.

And just when Sting became conscious of what exactly was he groping, it was already too late.

His hand – as if having a mind of its own – squeezed her breast like it was his first time to get a hold of a honking horn, "S-soft." As if on cue, his cheeks warmed up even more and blood dribbled out of his nostrils, "I-it's real, I see." The blonde man commented, his features manifesting absolute anxiousness and hesitance.

Awkward silence enveloped the room for a while.

As soon as his senses took over him again, he instantly pulled his hand back and tried to explain – uh, please remind him again, why would he care to explain anyway?

A dark aura emanated off Lucy's body, her eyes covered with the shadow of her bangs. "How filthy can you get, huh?" she stood up and cracked her knuckles, "You really went over board this time."

Sting didn't know why but he was feeling kind of anxious, "O-oi, i-it's not what you think, dorei! P-pay resp–"

BAM!

A straight punch in the face had interrupted what he was about to say. "Respect? Is that what you were about to say, huh? How would you expect me to respect someone who gropes my breast while I'm asleep! Go to hell, you bastard!" she yelled as she continuously beat him up.

"And just how many times would you embarrass me until you're satisfied, damn it!" he muttered under his breath as he received her weak blows. He didn't have any idea why he wasn't dodging it but he was glad, she's back to being energetic.

"Damn you! Stealing my first kiss, groping my body~ no one would ever marry me!"

Sting smirked, "If you beg me to and promise to serve me your whole life, I'll consider taking you as my mate – er, wife?" he stated smugly.

A vein popped out of Lucy's forehead, "You don't need a wife, you arrogant bastard who walks like a penguin! What you need is a slave?" she screeched, enraged. _Just how does this guy's brain work? _

Another insult, Sting winced, "Fits you perfectly, _dorei._"

It wasn't until a hesitant white-haired girl spoke that both of them stopped arguing, "I'm sorry to interrupt your l-lover's quarrel, Sting-sama and Lucy-sama–"

Lucy became more flustered, blinking at Yukino, she smiled, "Oh, no need for honorifics. I'm just this bastard's _dorei_ anyway… and we're not lovers."

Tears lined into Yukino's eyes as she bowed down in all her fours, "Lucy-sama, can I talk to you in private?"

Sting sat up, looking sharply at the white-haired girl. "What are you here for?"

Staying on the same position, she replied earnestly, "I'm sorry to disturb your _honeymoon_–"

The white dragon slayer clashed his teeth in ire, "What honeymoon? Who told you these dumb things?!"

"Eh?" Yukino lifted her head up, confusion spreading across her face, "Frosch and Lector said–"

"Oi, I said it's _like – LIKE – LIKE _they're on a honeymoon. I didn't say they're _on_ a honeymoon! Those are two different things!" Lector defended emphasizing each word.

Frosch scratched his head, "But Rogue-kun said when a boy is touching a girl here–" he placed his paw on his butt, "–and here–" he placed another paw on his furry chest, "they must be on honeymoon. Is it not?"

"What? I didn't touch her butt, frog!" Sting immediately opposed, "And don't listen to Rogue, he doesn't know anything!" he smirked arrogantly, oblivious of the dark aura arising around the Fairy Tail mage. "And maybe you've seen wrong, it was her who was hungrily groping my gorgeous body. Damn it, dorei. Even if you ask me, I have better taste, no? But since you were sick, I gave you the privilege to touch me. Thank me late–"

BAM!

A solid kick in the groin.

BAM!

A new and improved kick solely developed for uninvited visitors and/or perverts.

And she attacked him continuously without giving him a chance to even breathe. "Stop it do– stop it!" he was shouting as he covered his groin area from further injuries. He wondered why he wasn't fighting back even with just one hit – he's the great Sting Eucliffe for Pete's sake. Just one hit will do – but it was so hard. "Lucy!"

With that, Lucy stopped, panting exaggeratedly as she let go of her marker. "Damn pervert!" she mumbled.

Sting rolled on the futon as he cursed his life for marking the Fairy Tail mage.

What made her stop?

It was her name. It was the first time she heard him call her by her name.

Flustered, she decided to drop it off. "Where are we, anyway?" she prompted to no one in particular, her mood miraculously brightening.

_Mood swings. _Sting dropped his jaw.

"Fairy-san is a monster." Lector whispered cautiously with his mouth wide slightly open.

"Fro thinks so too, ribbit!" Frosch grinned as he raised his paw.

Recovering from the shocking scene she just witnessed, Yukino spoke, "Uh, Rogue-sama said you guys were on your way back to the guild. By the way, Lucy-sama… Can I have a minute with you?"

"Ah, right?" Lucy stood up and looked around for her valuables, "It's better to hear everything from Rogue-kun rather than this _pervert _anyway!" she spat, emphasizing the last words in disgust.

_She really loves embarrassing me, damn it! _Sting thought to himself, "Oi, dorei!" he called out, still soothing his groin area by trying out different positions. "Don't take too long! Let's eat together or I'll kill you!"

Lucy ignored him, Yukino followed the Fairy Tail mage not after giving Sting a teasing smirk. "You really want a girlfriend, huh?"

"Fuck you! Out of my sight, weakling!" he cursed the girl who in turn, instantly slid the door close.

* * *

><p>"I want you to have this," Yukino said as she pushed the two golden keys in front of Lucy who was gawking at her in disbelief.<p>

"Huh?" was the only word that came out of the Fairy Tail mage.

Yukino smiled, "You have the other ten golden keys, its best when all of them are together, right?" she explained, "To be honest, I have always known you, Lucy-sama. I'm sorry for the rough treatment when we first met. It's not that I want to but being nice to anyone with a different guild mark would make me weak in Sabertooth's eyes." She sighed, "I really envy you."

Lucy waved her hand in denial as she laughed out, "You're joking, right? Being with you even for just a few days, didn't you realize you've accommodated me well?"

The white haired girl smiled as she stared at Lucy in admiration, "You really are a nice person." Yukino only had the chance to take care of Lucy whenever Sting and Master Mai instructed her and yet, the Fairy Tail mage was telling her otherwise. "Thank you."

Lucy shook her head and pushed the two golden keys back to her side which made her blink in surprise, "Take these back." She said firmly, "Celestial spirits aren't toys. You're still in contract with them and I know you care for them as much as I do. The day they signed a contract with you is the same day they've entrusted their selves to you. Don't betray their trust and keep moving. I don't have any idea why you were giving them up just like this but having them around will make the load lighter, don't you agree?" The blonde took the tea placed in front of her and sipped a little, as she placed it down, she smiled warmly, "Because I'm sure, they love you too."

As if on cue, Yukino's tears burst out but still managed to let out a genuine smile. "I figured you'll say that…"

Lucy panicked. "H-hey, are you okay?" she looked around for a napkin or a tissue – anything that can be used to wipe her tears away. Giving up, she stood and wiped Yukino's tears with her hands. Her clothes are useless – really.

With this, Yukino cried more and reached for both her hands, "Y-you're touch… it's so warm."

Surprised, Lucy could only smile. She walked around the table and embraced the crying girl for comfort. "Shhh, it'll be okay… Don't worry."

Yukino wept more loudly earning the attention of the people in the small restaurant but both girls chose to ignore their prying eyes.

The former Sabertooth mage never felt this relieved before. The comfort and warmness Lucy had provided her today was exactly what she was looking for in ages. She wished to join Sabertooth a year ago because she was longing for nakamas like this – but she was mistaken. Sabertooth wasn't a guild for those who were longing for these kinds of relationship, this kind of bond – Sabertooth was for mages who were longing to be on top – _alone._

* * *

><p>"How pathetic?" Sting growled as he leaned his back against the wall of the empty alley way next to the lodge they were staying. "Finding comfort in another guild's mage… That's enough reason to be kicked out."<p>

"She was already kicked out, should I remind you?" Rogue chirped indifferently.

Sting smirked, "Oh, it slipped off my mind."

"I still can't believe Master Jiemma did that to her?" the shadow dragon slayer furrowed his brows in disgust.

"Ah, the old man's back, huh? It's for the best, you know? She should be grateful she managed to walk out of Sabertooth alive and intact." The white dragon slayer shrugged, "Weaklings like her deserved it, anyway."

With that, the blonde man walked out with his stomach grumbling, "Ah, I guess I have to kick Yukino out of here too. She's taking too much of _my _dorei's time." He huffed coolly.

But even before Sting could take another step, Rogue spoke in a serious tone, "Sting."

The blonde man raised both of his hands and folded it against the back of his head, looking over his shoulder, he raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"Don't make her fall in love with you."

An awkward silence ensued. Even with the busy street, it seemed like the time stopped for the two dragon slayers. Sting dropped his hands to the side, "I don't intend to." He faced forward, "Maybe you should remind her that. Girls are all over me, you know? It can't be helped." He leered arrogantly.

"Don't make her fall in love with you if you don't intend to claim her. I don't want to witness the same thing all over again." Rogue grunted, memories threatening to accumulate his mind any second.

Sting smirked as he walked out, "Now, now, Rogue… Don't show your weakness. That Fairy crap isn't your dragon parent. And she doesn't interest you, right?"

Rogue glared at Sting's retreating back, "I changed my mind. She's a rare kind – just the perfect mate."

Weird emotions swirled inside the white dragon slayer. Hearing that from his partner who would actually prefer to stay with Frosch all through the night on Christmas Eve and would look at the body of Ms. Fiore in front of him without even the slightest interest – was definitely ominous.

"Are you serious?" Sting hissed without looking back.

"You should know that best."

"..."

And there it was – the challenge had been laid on without any warning. Everything was unexpected.

Alright, truth be told. Maybe Sting really did mark Lucy on purpose – but it was all because he wanted to lure Natsu into fighting him. He wanted to know badly who's stronger. Of course, he never intended to claim her. Is that so bad?

Lucy was the closest girl to Natsu – but he never realized the girl was this dangerous too. Who would have thought that the same girl would interest his unresponsive partner in just a few days?

What's with this girl anyway? Maybe it's time he figures out…

"It's her choice. I just got to mark her first. If you'd consider anyone a rival here, it must be Natsu-san. But don't get me wrong, as long as she has my mark, I'll keep her from looking to other males. I won't allow her to fall to anyone else, even you." Was the only smart response Sting could come up to.

.

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Aaah~ I'm sorry! Forgive me if there isn't much fluff between Sting and Lucy yet – please be patient on this story, aha! :) And yep, I was talking about Yukino on my A/N above.


	14. Heightened Tension

**A/N **Hello! :) This is a very critical chapter so I hope you understand why it took me so long to update. But I would still apologize. Gomenasai! *bows* As always, I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed and faved, those who PM'ed me, those who read this chapter before I publish it (**Urusaii **and** FatalPenguins**), the silent readers and those who still appreciate the story even though I myself isn't sure if it still makes sense. Gihehe. Lemme hug you guys! I love you all! :D And please pardon my grammar, this chapter isn't beta'd. :) For those who reviewed the previous chapter, please check your inbox. Guest responses are down there.

**Notice: **All review responses are taken down in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: HEIGHTENED TENSION <strong>

_At Freesia…_

"Ah, so Lucy's father was vastly skilled in implanting lacrima to human bodies?" Lily repeated, still amazed at the information they had obtained. What a small world? Who would have thought that Lucy's father was connected to the dragon slayer duo?

"You dumb pet, put me down! I told you, no pets are allowed here!" the midget kept yelling, his collar stuck on Lily's large sword. "Damn it! How can a pet overpower me?" the midget cursed exasperatedly.

"Shut up, insect!" Gajeel hissed, "Your cockroach voice irritates me!"

The midget showed his fangs, "Who have a voice of a cockroach you _Pin Cushion _man!" he yelled in fury, emphasizing the fact that the iron mage had a lot of piercings all over his face, thus, giving him the nickname of the 'Pin Cushion Man'.

Gajeel hit him non-stop like a punching bag, barely giving the midget a chance to breathe, "Huh? Are you saying something, huh?"

"Oi, oi…" Lily warned, "Don't be rude, Gajeel."

"This is training," Gajeel steadied the dizzy midget, "Uppercut!" he landed a punch on the midget's body making it swirl around the sword. "Jab– Straight– Jab– Jab– Straight!"

Lily just scratched his head as he redirected his gaze towards the old man and young woman once again, "How did you get a hold of this information, then?"

"I'm a retired Lacrima Engineer. I supply him the lacrimas." Yun explained, trying his best to ignore the sadistic game pulled by the iron mage to his poor little butler. "Element lacrimas are rare – and so are _us_. Once, I asked my dear friend what the lacrimas are for – it raised suspicions to me, really. It was then that he told me about Eucliffe-san and Cheney-san."

"Now that you mentioned it, that idiot–" Gajeel was referring to Rogue, "–was totally into that old man. You know, bunny girl's dad."

Erza arched a brow as she stuffed a bite size cake on her mouth composedly, "Ah, Rogue Cheney was your former apprentice, right?" she commented calmly, "And I remember, you once worked for Lucy's father before you joined Fairy Tail."

Gajeel sat down, "Tch," he clicked his tongue and waved his hand, "I can't remember the details."

Lily smirked knowingly, he knew his partner hates to be reminded of his Phantom Lord days. He then cupped his chin with his free paw, "By chance, do you know why he implanted the Element lacrimas into the two dragon slayers?"

"Ah, that." Yun snapped his fingers, trying to remember some important points. "His exact words that time was: _To prepare Earthland for the Dragon King's Festival._"

"Dragon King's Festival?" Erza paused, placing the empty platter on the center table.

Yun nodded, "It was a legend foretold even before your parents were born. And you see, dragon slayers exist to slay dragons – they are the saviors of humanity against these beasts. During our younger years, when dragons are frequently seen almost anywhere, it was chaos – not to mention the existence of demons. These three races aren't made to co-exist." He clenched his teeth as memories of the old days replayed on his mind, "But the race of the dragons is the most notorious bunch. They'll wipe out a town full of humans in one day just because they're bored and hungry – leaving nothing but dusts. As a merchant and Neville's disciple, Jude was aware of this... and so, he figured, if humans can produce an artificial dragon slayer just by implanting an Element lacrima into an ordinary body, how much strength can us, humans, obtain if we implant one on a body raised by a dragon itself to be a dragon slayer?"

"I must admit that's very smart of Lucy's father…" Erza nodded stiffly, "And did you think he obtained his purpose of eradicating the dragon race with that plan?"

Gajeel's eyes widened, "Eradicating?"

With arms folded across her chest, Erza gawked at Yun intensely, "Isn't that the main objective behind it all? To eradicate the dragon's race?"

Sweat dribbled all over Yun's forehead. "A-ah…"

"Well?" Erza tapped a finger against her skin, "Hm?"

Just then, the tension inside the room arises as Gajeel grabbed Yun by his collar. "Answer the question, old man!"

Frightened, the man almost peed on his pants, "Y-yes… That was really…"

"D-don't hurt my father, p-please." Yumi cried, horrified.

"It was you, then? You people were the cause of the dragons' disappearance sev– ah fourteen years ago?" Gajeel pressed sharply as he ignored the daughter's plea, almost tempted to kick her off.

"B-but Jude paid a painful prize. W-we think h-his wife had sacrificed herself to at least save the dragon race?" Yun stammered.

"Calm down, Gajeel." Lily urged, forcing the iron mage to let go of the old man's collar.

With eyes as wide as saucers, Erza looked at Yun in shock, "S-sacrifice? Lucy's mom? Didn't she die because she's sick?" Now that the red-head mage thought of it, Lucy had never told them how her mother died.

Coughing, Yun nodded as he soothed his throat. "It was assumed that she –coughs– was against the obliteration. She kept insisting that not all dragons are sinister."

"A-and what happened to the dragons, then?" Erza stood before Gajeel, her face all serious.

Yun awkwardly averted his eyes, "I don't have any idea. Fourteen years ago, the dragons disappeared the same day Layla died. It was suspicious and I'm not an idiot. As a Lacrima Engineer who specializes in Elements, I know something significant and painful had happened just like when Neville perished. By then, Jude laid low. He focused on business alone – nothing more."

Gajeel was speechless. How did everything become this complicated? It's not that he was worried about how will the bunny girl feel when she hears the information but, "We heard Sabertooth was involved in the old man's death, too?"

"It's just rumors…" Yun retorted, "They said it was Eucliffe-san who killed him, though I doubt it. As I said, he owes Lucy-chan's father big time."

Erza was absorbed by her thoughts – during the Zentopia incident, the name of the Sabertooth guild did pop up here and there and they heeded no attention to it – but she couldn't be mistaken.

The Titania knew, Lucy was smart enough to figure out how her father died on her own – even before the Grand Magic Games started and even before she met the dragon slayer duo face to face…

If there was any truth behind the rumor, and if the one who marked her was really the one who killed her father – for sure, Lucy would stay quiet and wait for them to explain to her what really happened… because she, herself, believe that in a way, she was also part of why her father died.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore...<em>

Natsu sneezed, snot bulging out of his nostrils.

"That's disgusting, Natsu?" Happy chimed as he munched on his fish.

Natsu instantly sniffed the snot back and gulped, "Ah, wari."

"Hm..." Happy pouted, "It's almost Lucy's mother's death anniversary, Natsu. Do you think Lucy's back by the time we get home?" the blue cat asked. "It's really quiet without her."

Natsu shrugged, staring blankly at the sky. "Yeah, that weirdo will pay for leaving us behind..." his voice was serious.

For a moment, Happy almost choked. _Could it be... _"You liiiiiiiiii–"

"I also want to go to Joyaaaaaa~" he whined, "How dare she go there by herself with Erza! That's unfair!" he continued, punching the air blindly.

Happy sweat dropped, he was about to tease him. Ah, he thought Natsu had finally realized that he likes Lucy... but that must be really impossible, huh? "I really think it's better that she left you behind, Natsu." The exceed turned his back as he went back into munching his fish, he now lost the will to roll his tongue – thanks to Natsu's denseness.

"Eh?" Natsu arched his brows up as he sniffed the air around him, "It smelt like~" he whiffed, tracking the direction where the scent that had caught his attention came from. "Those bastards."

The blue cat turned around and followed him behind, "What do you smell, Natsu?"

"Fairy Tail here," he pointed his index finger towards a road leading to Freesia and then spun to sniffed the air cautiously into another direction, "And Sabertooth here." He said, confusion evident on his features. "Strange, though." He scratched his head.

Happy gaped at him, "Hmm?"

"I can faintly smell Lucy, too... in that direction." He hastily pointed the direction where he said the Sabertooth was.

The cat blink, a creepy smile flashing over his lips, "Ah~ you liiiiiiiiiiiike Lucy!"

Natsu ignored the cat's comment and bounced his gaze onto the two directions, his mind apparently debating where to head on – since he had already finished his (it was successful, but a lot of damage has been done – nothing new) mission. It was either he follows the scent of the Fairy his nose had picked up or to proceed to the other direction in which he'd be able to get the chance to end his unfinished battle with the dragon slayers who killed their own dragon parents – it was definitely them, there's no doubt about it.

Hah! Of course, the answer is obvious – he would always choose battle. His comrade or comrades could wait. "Let's go, Happy. Let's follow the Sabertooth idiots. Strongest mages of Fiore, my ass. I'll make them eat their crap!"

"Eh?" Happy smiled excitedly, "Aye sir!"

* * *

><p><em>With Lucy and the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers...<em>

"Aah~ how can you do this to me? I took that mission, I said he should thank you instead of me but really, I'm interested in the reward. You should have taken at least 70,000 jewels~" Lucy whined for the umpteenth time as their group left the lodge. "I need money for my rent, you know~"

Sting couldn't even bring himself to smirk, the girl was totally unaware of the tension between him and Rogue. _Damn it_. "Stop whining, dorei. You're annoying." The blonde dragon slayer snapped, barely looking at her as he walked ahead.

"Ahhh~ what do I do now?" Lucy scratched her head violently. Just then, she looked back, eyes scanning the people, "Wait," she tugged Sting's furry vest lightly, "Isn't Yukino-san going back with us?"

Sting continued walking as he raised a hand, "None of your business, dorei. You talk so much, you know?" he hissed raggedly. Hah, how could a single girl – a weak one at that – strain his energy this much?

Lucy tried to stop herself from talking as they walked silently, but she couldn't help but feel disturbed. It was as if Rogue and Sting were currently in bad terms. Just then, Frosch slowed himself down and walked beside the Fairy Tail mage.

"Fairy-san?" the cute exceed in a frog costume raised a paw, his big eyes directed to her, "Uhm?"

"What is it, Frosch?" she asked, smiling warmly.

He scratched his head sheepishly, "C-can you... carry Fro?" the exceed asked anxiously, "But if you don't wan–"

"Sure." Lucy stopped on her track and carried the exceed wearing a frog costume.

Lector shook his head in distaste, "Tch~ Fro is really an idiot, you–" he was cut off by Sting's hand picking him up on his nape. The clueless exceed blinked in amusement, "W-what are you–"

"Carry him too, dorei." Sting threw Lector towards the Fairy Tail mage without warning.

"E-eh?" Lucy's eyes almost bulge out of her head as Lector almost scratched her face in panic. _Damn this bastard_. "Y-you okay, cat?" she asked.

With twirling eyes, Lector nodded. "T-that's the strongest mage in Fiore for ya." He managed to say in his dizzy state.

Lucy huffed exasperatedly as she carried both exceeds on her arms.

"Sting-kun is really strong, ribbit!" Frosch commented as he waved his paw.

"Y-yup!" Lector followed, still giddy.

"Hah," Sting leered proudly as he glanced at his quiet partner who heed them no attention, "I am, of course... the best!"

"Just like Rogue-kun, ribbit!" the cat clad in a frog costume continued.

_Tch_. Sting scowled. That just ruined everything.

Lucy walked faster with bigger steps in the attempt to catch up with the blonde man, "Uh, Sting-dono?"

Sting felt like the Fairy Tail mage was really pushing her on the edge of a cliff, he was nearly losing it. Did she really have to drive him further? "I told you not to call–"

"Call him _Sting, _Fairy-san. That sounds more _intimate_." An emotionless voice interrupted his outburst which he recognized as Rogue's.

Sting's eyes widened, _Rogue heard him last night! Fuck! _His face suddenly grew warm, he gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at his partner.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she turned to look at Rogue, "I-intimate?"

Rogue was displaying his usual poker face but there was a certain glint on his eyes. Something that Lucy was sure she had seen for the very first time. It was mocking and challenging.

The two dragon slayers halted and stared at each other intensely.

Lucy blinked, baffled, "What's with you two?"

* * *

><p><em>At Fairy Tail guild...<em>

"Sixth!" Cana shouted as she barged in to Makarov's office, "N-Natsu," she panted excessively, "H-he's catching up to Lucy!" she yelled in extreme panic.

Makarov, with his arms folded across his chest, sighed. "I know. I casted a tracking spell to Natsu."

"What should we do?" Cana asked dreadfully as she glanced at both Mira and Mavis who were already inside the room when she came in.

"I can't contact Lucy," Mira bit her lower lip in worry, "You think Natsu will go to the extent of marking Lucy just to get rid of the white dragon slayer mark?"

Cana started shuffling her cards. Once satisfied, she picked one card up.

"He won't catch up... not this time." She stated in certainty, basing it on her card. "Lucy will be heading somewhere else. Back here." She grinned excitedly.

* * *

><p><em>With Lucy and company...<em>

Lucy hesitantly tugged Sting's vest, "Uhm?"

Sting jolted, his back leaning on a tree. Apparently, due to Lucy's whining – they stopped to rest for a few moments.

He was against the idea but his pride had gotten over him again when Rogue said that Sting could go ahead and he'll take care of Lucy in his stead. Of course, knowing his true intentions – or so Sting thought – he wouldn't allow such thing to happen.

"It would be my mom's death anniversary, I was wondering if we could take a short detour towards Magno–"

"No." Sting replied, cutting her off.

Disheartened Lucy stared at the white dragon slayer, she had expected this answer. "But it's my mom's death anniversary. I've missed seven years of her death anniversary." She retorted firmly, "I promise to take care of your life, please let me go. You don't have to come with me, I promise to come back to you."

"I just said, no. Didn't I?" the blond man said monotonously without sparing her even a glance.

Lucy dropped her shoulders, "You're being unfair."

"Let's get going." Sting ordered as he stood up and stretched his arms on the air, "Lector, Frosch, Rogue." He called out as he started walking, his exceed partner following from behind.

Rogue blankly ogled the teary-eyed Lucy as she followed her marker in disappointment – it was apparent that she's feeling weaker than usual.

"Let's take the train." Rogue suddenly proposed, not moving.

This surprised everyone, making Sting pause and look back at his partner in awe, "What's gotten into you, now?" the white dragon slayer couldn't help his curiosity.

Rogue sighed, still emotionless, "I think–" he glanced at the awestruck Celestial mage, "She's still sick. You should take good care of your life, Sting. It's as you said, you know... She's weak. And if she dies, you die."

True.

And Sting couldn't argue with that.

However, he was mulling it over very carefully – what would Rogue gain if he takes care of his life?

He dragged his vision to the blond girl and that's when he figured out – of course, Rogue will gain the favor of _her_ attention – the girl with the same life line as him.

Lucy was looking at Rogue _almost _lovingly – like his partner was her long lost knight in shining armor in some sort of fairy tale that lamely existed.

The white dragon slayer cringed, cursing mentally. This clearly isn't the kind of game he'd like to play.

"Right, then." Sting hissed in between his gritted teeth.

Lucy couldn't restrain the joy bubbling inside her any longer as a smile instantly grew on her face and gave Sting the same look she directed the shadow dragon slayer a while ago – she would admit, walking doesn't make her very comfortable at the moment.

And this made Sting a bit relieved. So, he wasn't totally left behind.

"Thank you, Sting-dono."

But then again, when will she ever give up on calling him that?

"I told you–"

"Ah! Sorry," she interrupted. "I mean, _Sting._" Lucy chimed as she hopped past him in delight.

* * *

><p><em>At the train station...<em>

But she'd still miss her mother's death anniversary again this year.

She sat quietly on the bench where Sting left the rest of his team – ordering them to wait because he would be the one to get their tickets. That was quite astonishing, really. Who would have thought the proud Sting Eucliffe would volunteer to work his _sexy _butt out and buy the tickets? Well, having him agree on riding the train was a bigger surprise, she must admit.

She heaved a weary sigh as she watched Lector scolding Frosch not far from the bench she was sitting.

Really, they almost looked like Happy and Charle in her eyes.

And there was Rogue, sitting beside her in a comfortable distance. They were sitting on the opposite edges – it's as if she was a carrier of some sort of contagious disease. She side glanced at him, his features were still indifferent.

He was sitting still with no cares in the world.

He noticed her looking at him, "What do you want?"

"Thank you." She stated with a small smile, voice manifesting extreme gratitude, "Sting is quite lucky to have a friend as caring as you."

Shades of red tinted his cheeks as he looked away. "He's a nakama."

"Yup," she lifted her head and stared at the orange sky and chuckled lightly, "It felt like I'm talking with another Gajeel. Except you don't call me _bunny girl_."

Rogue blinked.

Funny how this girl could make both him and Sting prickly by just listening at her random comments that they both knew, wasn't intended to annoy them. She wasn't mocking them and yet, she leaves their emotions in turmoil.

Rogue remained quiet. Not one of them spoke. Both of them sat in silence until Sting came back, carrying five tickets at hand.

.

.

.

Tickets of the train bound to Magnolia.

Lucy blinked, taking in the contents of the ticket Sting handed to her.

"S-Sting-dono?" she mumbled in disbelief.

The blond dragon slayer clenched his teeth in annoyance as she faced the Fairy Tail mage, "You really are annoying, dorei! How many times should I tell you not to call m–"

And once again, he was cut speechless as the blonde girl jumped onto him and hugged him in delight. "T-thank you!" she cried.

Sting froze, unsure of what to do.

He could certainly feel her warmth against his body.

And yup, she was literally crying... again.

"Tss, such a crybaby." was the only thing he said as he felt the warmth of his entire body rose up to his cheeks. He pushed her off, which Lucy didn't mind at all. She had expected that to happen – but she couldn't stop herself.

It was definitely a miracle for Sting to do something like this.

As to why, she brushed it off. She knew better than to ask – he might change his mind.

"Make sure to take good care of me, dorei. This is where your real work begins..."

.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **See, I got you tensed ne? Hihi. Oh well. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm wondering, who would you like to fight over Lucy more? It's a given that Natsu would do everything to get Lucy back... but I was thinking what to do with Rogue? Tell me what you guys think, ne? :D Ohhh, and Anon reviewers, please leave a name for me to call you. :D


	15. Inevitable Fate

**A/N **Hiii, an update ahuh! I don't feel good, damn abdominal cramps! I can only hope you enjoy this one. My deepest gratitude goes to everyone who reviewed, read silently, fav'd and followed this story, to those who PM'ed me and tweeted me. Thank you all so much! Come here, lemme hug you! \(^_^)/ I LOVE YOU ALL. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: INEVITABLE FATE<strong>

Natsu sniffed, trying to locate the scent he has been following for some time now – but to his dismay, it just suddenly disappeared.

"Natsu?" Happy called, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

It's not like he was really thinking, he was just too damn excited to meet the white dragon slayer who had been pissing him off since the first day of the Grand Magic Games once again – and in addition to that, he also wanted to confirm why he has been smelling a scent somewhat resembling Lucy's.

He was truly curious – the scent smelled like Lucy combined with another olfactory property he hated. But there's no way that scent belonged to Lucy – as far as he was concerned, she was in Joya with Erza. Everyone in the guild said so, didn't they?

Intuitively, the salmon haired boy scrunched up his nose as he looked around, finding himself in the train station and standing beside an empty bench.

"You lost track of their scent?" Happy asked again, reaching his little bag pack to retrieve his favorite snack.

Natsu nodded, plopping down at the bench finally relaxing.

Looking at the trains in motion made him feel sick.

Happy sat beside him and started munching his fish. "It's okay, Natsu. You'll get your chance to fight the Sabertooth dragon slayers in time."

"Yup," with a scorching determination shining on his eyes, Natsu brought his fist up, "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p><em>Inside the train bound to Magnolia...<em>

"My, my, Lucy-chan… How fortunate that you managed to convince both my brats to go to Magnolia, hn?" the purple-haired lady cooed over the other side of the handy lacrima orb. "Aren't you great to be able to convince my two brats into accompanying you in Magnolia? As I thought, you're very special."

One corner of Lucy's lips twitched as she shifted her legs uncomfortably, "A-ah. I'm sure it's not that, Mai-san." She growled, veins popping out of her forehead.

"Oh." The lady master smiled, "And you're very modest too. Aah~ that old man Makarov is really lucky." Mai commented, ignoring the agonizing expression growing on Lucy's aspect.

"M-Mai-san," she forced a smile, "Leaving that aside, I only called to inform you about the sudden change of plans, since these two seemed like they don't care even if you're worrying over them."

A sad smile trailed Mai's thin lips, "That's really cute, Lucy-chan." She composed herself and distanced her face against the lacrima orb, "But worrying over our own mages isn't a trend in Sabertooth. We're the strongest guild in Fiore and we managed to keep that for eight years now – of course, our mages should be able to take care of their selves. But thank you, I appreciate it."

_Oh, of course. Not all guilds are the same – Sabertooth ways were completely in contrary with how it was in Fairy Tail. _She thought as she grinned apologetically, "I-I see."

"Besides, I suppose taking a little detour is a good idea at the moment. If my dragon slayer brats were to come back with you in tow, you might feel unwelcomed… especially now that he's back." The lady master continued.

"Who's he, Mai-san?" the Fairy Tail mage grunted unconsciously, growing irritated with her current position. "Someone important in your guild?"

Mai laughed and brushed the topic off almost immediately, "Oh, never mind that. Anyway, I'll be following you there, wait for me, hn? Please accommodate my brats well until then." She winked, "I'll tell your old wrinkly master, too about you going back home?"

Lucy almost dropped the lacrima orb, "N-no, that's not necessary Mai-san!" she yelled as a bright smile grew on her features, "I want to surprise them."

The purple-haired lady blinked for a while, staring at Lucy's face. "O-oh!" Mai felt her heart clench as her face softened, "That wrinkly old man's really lucky, hn?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side, a bit curious of Mai's strange behavior, "Is something wrong, Mai-san? I promise I'll take care of Sting-do–" she cringed as she felt a pinch on her leg, "–Sting, I mean," she corrected and continued, "Frosch, Lector and Rogue-kun very well until you arrive."

The lady master grinned, "Ah, you can do whatever you want with them. Just make them stay until I arrive, alright?"

Again, Lucy's lips twitched, "O-okay, Mai-san. I'll see you until then, take care."

And as she was about to drop the line, Mai spoke once again, "But I still admire how you managed to make my brats ride the train. See ya, Lucy-chan!"

With that, the orb returned to normal.

Lucy sighed as she handed Lector the lacrima orb – the exceed secured it inside Lucy's bag which was, at the moment, under Frosch's care.

Because apparently, Fairy Tail Lucy was sandwiched in between the two Sabertooth dragon slayers…

Originally, Lucy was seated on the window aisle with Rogue beside her – but then, before the train started to move, Sting insisted on sitting on her seat saying that he won't feel much nauseous if he was sitting next to the window.

She raised a brow at this – he obviously sucked at lying because he was already sitting next to the window opposite her seat.

He made it a mission to annoy her, really.

And so, she stood up – giving Sting her seat. But to her surprise, the blonde guy pulled her beside him, making her sit in between him and Rogue.

She was about to complain when Sting spoke, "Oi, Rogue. Exchange seats with dorei."

Rogue didn't move, his eyes shut closed as if he was praying for his dear life for a war awaiting ahead. Though he was expressionless, Lucy could tell he was nervous – she still couldn't grasp the fact that the mages who claimed the title of the strongest in Fiore at present had this pathetic weakness.

"Oi. Don't act like you're sleeping when you're really not!" Sting snorted, unnerved.

Rogue opened one eye, craning his neck to look at his dragon slayer partner, "This is my seat. Deal with it."

"Ngggh," Sting growled, his grip on Lucy's wrist tightening. "But I marked her!" _Great_! Now he's not making any sense.

Lucy, Frosch and Lector could only look at the two dragon slayers inquisitively. They could practically see sparks flying between them.

And then the train started moving – Sting immediately laid his head on Lucy's lap, which of course surprised the latter.

"H-hey, pe-perve–"

"Dore-upu! M-make this train stop~" the _tough_ Sting pleaded, his face turning purple and green. "L-let's just w-walk. J-jump off… this… I can't… hell!"

"Fuck!" Rogue cursed mistily, one hand encircling Lucy's wrist on his side.

Lucy's jaw drop, brown orbs widening in astonishment – she couldn't believe this. She was stuck in between two pathetic dragon slayers who were about to throw up any moment now – inside a moving vehicle.

"Damn. Help me! Lector, Frosch!" She cried as she watched the two dragon slayers turn purplish to greenish with droplets of sweat forming on their foreheads.

Frosch jumped down, grabbing her bag – which made her sit more comfortably than before. "Sorry, Fairy-san. But you should have gotten yourself out of there just before the train started. Fro will help you take care of your bag, ribbit."

Lector nodded, "That's why they _always _avoid riding trains. We're headed to your home anyway, if they vomit on you… You can clean yourself up later."

Depression lines appeared above Lucy's head, "This is worse than getting caught up in Fair–" Sting tucked his head on Lucy's stomach, one of his hand clasping hers as his other hand encircled around her leg – she blushed furiously.

"Upu," her marker gobbled, "I–I need you now, d-dore–upu. M-make yourself useful – upu." Sting barely said, trying to be smug but ended up sounding funny.

"…" And just like that, Lucy's brain seemed to lose its access to her vocabulary box.

That's when she decided to do something else – anything – just to avert her attention away from the two Sabertooth mages who seemed to be taking advantage of her through their weakness – though she must admit, it felt like the three of them were getting closer.

* * *

><p><em>At Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

"What's going on, Mira-san?" Wendy asked curiously as she watched the whole guild prepare for – from the looks of it – a big party.

Mira smiled brightly as she directed her gaze to the sky dragon slayer, "Lucy's back, Wendy." She cheered.

Charle and Wendy grinned excitedly, "Eh? Really?" Wendy clapped her hands.

"Yup!" the bar maid retorted as she turned to face Cana, "Lucy's not here yet, don't drink everything, Cana."

The booze-lover waved her hand dismissively as she set down the barrel, "Ah~ I'll make sure she'll get her fair share, Mira."

Mira could only shake her head and smile, "My, my. Everyone's so excited, ne?"

"But Mira-san," Charle interjected, "Does that mean the dragon slayer mark had already diminished?"

Wendy chuckled, "I'm glad. We don't have to keep it to Natsu-san now."

Mira stared at the two with melancholic eyes, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Wendy, Charle. But sadly, the mark hasn't diminished yet. Most probably, she'll be coming here with the Sabertooth dragon slayers."

Dejection registered in Wendy's face, "Ah, I should've known." She forced a laugh as she scratched her head gently, "I'm sorry for being useless, Mira-san. I spent all this time researching about the dragon slayer's mark. I have heard about it from Grandine before but I was still too young to actually mind… Now, I regret that I didn't pay attention."

Mira tapped her head as she looked down at the blue-haired girl, "You're not useless, Wendy. The reason why we lied to Natsu was more likely because we knew no one here could help Lucy. Right now, what all of us could do for Lucy is to watch her from afar and hide our guilty hearts. Because in all honesty," she stood upright and dragged her vision to Master Makarov and Mavis, "the ones feeling _useless_ the most are them."

"Master and First?" Charle mumbled under her breath.

"Oi, Laxus you brat! Lend us a hand here!" Makarov yelled as he raised a fist to his grandson, his other hand pointing at the barbecue grill.

Laxus shrugged, ignoring the old man, "I don't think my lightning is fit for grilling barbecue, old man."

"True, true!" Fried nodded, biting his lower lip as he stood behind the blonde S-class mage he dedicated himself to.

"Cosplay girl's coming back with new boyfriends, huh?" Bixlow chimed, creepily sticking his tongue out.

"Boyfriends, boyfriends." His babies chanted.

"Barbecue~" a drooling Mavis sang in delight. She turned to Laxus with a dark aura, "Please cook that barbecue~" now with eyes suddenly welling up in tears.

Laxus and Makarov panicked, "F-First!"

"Can a spirit eat solid food?" Whispered someone.

"I'm not sure." Another whisper.

And Mavis cried louder.

It was then that a lightning struck the barbecue grill – as well as Max who was setting it up. "Damn, why also cook me?" the sand mage wailed, his hair frizzing up.

The chaos continued with Mavis weeping loudly, Makarov pressuring Laxus to make the First master stop crying, Laxus panicking inwardly, Fried preaching about how kind-hearted Laxus was and so on…

"I can't wait to show Lu-chan the new books I purchased…" Levy barged in with a big bag pack on her back.

Lisanna sweat dropped, "That's a lot, Levy-chan."

Levy scratched her cheek sheepishly, "The moment I saw these books, I can't help but remember Lu-chan… So… Hehe."

Wendy and Charle couldn't help but smile.

Fairy Tail never fails to amaze them – as always.

It was true, everyone was feeling useless because not one of them could really help Lucy – but they could always do something to cheer the Celestial mage up. They could always be her strength – she doesn't need to know that they feel bad, Wendy and Charle were certain, Lucy felt the same.

Probably, Lucy was feeling bad that she made the whole guild worry over her – and really, she would hate to know that the guild were blaming themselves for her misfortune… What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

* * *

><p><em>Back at Natsu and Happy…<em>

"Natsu," Happy called out – they were apparently waiting in line to purchase a ticket for their trip back to Magnolia.

It took the poor blue exceed two hours to convince the fire mage to finally take the train. "What?" Natsu gloomily asked, his back slouched as he stared at the man's back in front of him – he needed distractions, really. It's the train – a form of transportation – and damn, he just lost to another argument with Happy.

The cat nudged his knee once again as he munched on his fish at paw and intensely watch something, "_Ishnt nyat mrom shuwmertomb_?"

"Huh?" the salamander dragged his gaze to his exceed partner lazily.

The cat swallowed the contents of his mouth, his vision still directed somewhere else, "Isn't that girl from the Sabertooth guild?" he raised his paw, pointing a white haired girl who was standing not far from them with head tilting upward, eyes intently viewing the live destination board but seemed kind of confused.

Natsu followed the exceed's gaze and sniffed, "Strange…" He glared at the Sabertooth girl, "I can faintly smell Lucy."

Unconsciously, the fire mage stepped out of the line and made his way towards the oblivious white haired girl – Happy of course, tried to stop him, but it was too late. Their spot was already taken so he just followed suit.

Oh well, its Natsu alright?

Yukino furrowed her brows, unsure of where to go now that she was kicked out of Sabertooth – and has nowhere to go. She scanned the live destination board, figuring out where to start anew.

She still feels bad, of course. But somehow, her conversation with Lucy had managed to make her feel better. She smiled to herself as the name _Magnolia _flashed on the screen. "That is where Lucy-sama lives…"

But then again, she had to start anew – so going to Magnolia wouldn't be the best idea.

Before her former comrades left, she had managed to talk to the great Sting Eucliffe – bidding him goodbye for good. The white dragon slayer, of course, had insulted her – saying she deserved to be kicked out of the guild. She was a shame to begin with, being weak and all.

_"It's Sting's way of bidding farewell." _Rogue reassured her after Sting walked out. Frosch gave her a tight hug and Lector wished her a happy life despite being weak – she felt a vein popped out of her forehead, _that arrogant exceed's mouth_.

That itself, is enough.

"Why do you smell weird?" a voice from behind startled her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She jumped, turning to look at the person who just spoke.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was – pink hair, scaly scarf and squinty eyes, "F-Fairy Tail?"

She could feel two pairs of eyes glaring at her. One belonged to the pink haired dragon slayer now standing in front of her and the other from the blue exceed from below.

Yukino cringed under their penetrating stares. "Y-yes?"

"Where's that arrogant comrade of yours, huh?" Natsu spat in a challenging voice, all hyped up.

Tears started to accumulate on Yukino's eyes at the mention of _comrade_ but tried her best not to show her emotional side kicking in. "Uh, if I'm not mistaken, you are Natsu-sama?" she inquired politely.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest and answered her with a straight face, "Where's that '_Sitting_'comrade of yours and why do you smell weird?" he prompted, mistaking Sting's name as _Sitting_.

"It's _Sping_, Natsu. Not Sitting." Happy tried to correct his dragon slayer partner.

"Yeah, _Swing_?" Natsu tried to repeat but failed.

"Sping, Natsu! Not Swing." The blue exceed pressed, somewhat annoyed.

"That's what I said!" the fire mage turned to look at Happy.

"That's not what I heard." Happy retorted.

"I-it's _Sting_." Yukino corrected, a small smile gracing her lips.

Both Fairy Tail mages snapped their heads to look back at the white haired girl whose face was already brimming with tears.

Natsu and Happy panicked.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized automatically, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Natsu's really scary but he's really a nice guy!" Happy freaked out.

Yukino cried louder, gaining the attention of the people inside the station.

"O-oi." The fire mage looked at the white haired girl in disbelief, "I swear, I was just asking!"

Yukino covered her face with her hands as she tried to muffle her cries, "I'm sorry~" she mumbled silently but was caught by Natsu's keen sense of hearing. "I-it's not you… I'm sorry."

It was then that Natsu crouched down and gawked at her, "I don't know what's wrong but… you shouldn't cry here. Let's move somewhere else."

She dropped her hands, noticing the attention she was drawing into them and nodded. Yukino picked herself up together and wiped her tears with the back of her hands as she pulled her trolley from behind.

Natsu stood up as well and followed the Sabertooth girl as he labeled her.

.

.

.

Happy handed Yukino a fresh fish from his bag with the intent of comforting her but the latter politely declined.

"My tears would stop falling when I eat a fish." Happy pouted as he put his favorite snack back to his blue bag pack.

Yukino felt a tug on her lips, "I-I'm okay now, I'm sorry." She blubbered as she seriously tried to stop her tears from falling. "I… I thought my tear ducts are already empty. I have been crying for days but it seemed like I'm pretty hydrated."

"We're sorry." Natsu apologized again, it's not like he intended to make her cry. Even if she's from a rival guild, unless she wasn't doing anything to provoke him, he won't lay a hand on her. "We're sorry if we scared you."

Yukino shook her head gently, a fist resting on her left eye. "You did not. In fact, I should be the one to apologize for what Sabertooth had said in the Games and did to your comrade."

Natsu loosened his scarf as he secured the straps of the sleeping bag he was carrying over his shoulders, "Are you talking about Gray when the masked man won the first round?" Natsu smirked, "That's nothing to apologize about~ and I'm telling you. This will be Sabertooth's last year as the number one in the Games. We'll surely place first next year."

"I'll be cheering on Fairy Tail, then." Yukino beamed, her eyes puffy and red.

"Eh?" Happy reacted, "Shouldn't you be competing for Sabertooth?" the exceed asked curiously.

"I…" she looked down, contemplating whether to tell them or not. _They're Lucy-sama's comrades anyway, so it wouldn't hurt. _She thought. "I was excommunicated from my guild."

Happy and Natsu dropped their jaws in disbelief, "Ehhh?"

"…because I am weak, but I don't blame them." Yukino sniffed, completely unaware of Natsu giving off a somewhat agitated aura, "I deserved it. I shouldn't have been arrogant in that battle against Mermaid Heel… or I should have begged Kagura-sama to take my life because I was the one who incited the bet… It was all my fault so I deserve it."

Yukino looked up, unable to get a full view of Natsu's face as it was shadowed by his hair. "What kind of reason is that?" he spat venomously.

The former Sabertooth mage chuckled lighty, "I have already accepted it… I'm the one at fault." She smiled genuinely this time, "And I'm not talking about your comrade who lost to Rufus at the Games." She continued, "I'm talking about Lucy-sama."

"Lucy?" Natsu's ears perked up. "Now that you mention it, why do I smell a faint scent of her from you?"

Yukino tilted her head to the side, a bit confused, "We met this morning in this town. I tried to give her the gold keys that I possessed but she refused to accept it so–"

"Lucy's in Joya!" Natsu opposed, agitation suddenly turning into perplexity. "There's no way you would have met her here!"

Happy worriedly looked at Natsu.

Yukino scratched her head, "I'm certain the one I've met here was Lucy-sama."

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. There's absolutely no chance that Lucy had been here – even though his guts were telling him otherwise. After all, what really brought him to follow the Sabertooth scent this morning was the trace resembling Lucy's in the same direction.

Unbeknownst to Natsu and Yukino, a certain pair of midnight blue eyes was observing them from afar – anxious and very eager to know what the conversation was about.

"What the hell are they talking about?"

.

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ah, was it time? Ehe. :D Until next chapter, you guys! Please don't kill me. :3 Hihi.

**Ichigolover **Aw, thank you. Yes, I'll try my best! :D

**Guest 8/24 **Yay, thank you. :3

**Unimpressed **Hi, uh. I'm not really sure how to respond to your review because this was supposed to be a private matter but oh well. I am well-aware that Mashima never made Lucy and Sting interact alone. Though I'm fond of apologizing, I refuse to do so this time. I won't apologize because I'm one of those authors that support crack pairings. I see things in my own perspective. You ship what you ship, I ship what I ship – let's leave it at that. I'll take it as a compliment that you found the story/plot good but I would have to disagree that I wasted it just because of my choice of pairing – this would have never work out with Natsu/Gray/Loke as the main guy. If you hate the pairing on focus this much, don't open the story – character tabs are there for a reason. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but reviewing anonymously in this fic would mean I will respond in public. Honestly, I'm pissed. Desperate, you say? I don't think I deserve that. Writing stories with crack pairs as the focus are more challenging than writing for pairs which has a potential to be canon in the future. And FYI, I did expect Sting would lose to Natsu so don't worry, you're not alone. Ah, this is by far the longest response I have ever written in this story. Thank you though, thank you for reminding me the fact of life – I can't please everyone. :3

**Pansy08 **Waah, thank you so much. I'm glad you like both stories, teehee! Ah, true, true. I agree. :D

**IceCrystalAngel **Hi Amelia~ :) Too chaotic, yes? :D hihihi, oh well. She's clueless. ^_^ poor girl. Hihi. :D yay, thanks! You'll figure that out in the future chapters. :D

**Lini **Your review made me all teary-eyed. I'm so touched. Thank you ^_^

**Guest 8/24 **Thank you, here you go :)

**Mau **Hello, woah! Filipino ka din pala? :D yaay. Ah, nope. Layla died on year X777 and that time, Lucy was 10. :3 I'm sorry, did I confuse you in any way? I can only speak two languages fluently – tagalog at English. Haha. XD Though my course required me to take foreign languages like Spanish and Mandarin – then I enrolled myself in a Nihongo class. /(~,~)\ nosebleed promise! Hihi. ^_^

**Vanyaa **Waah~ thank you so much. I'm not sure, really. Hihi. But that would absolutely complicate the manga if ever. :3 hihihi. ^_^

**Pluethedog27 **Ahuh! Ahuh! :D ehe, that was kind of fun. *clap hands* I'm not sure if I could insert a scene like that though since the next coming chapters would be getting serious. :D Hihihi. Thank you so much, ne? :D It seems to me that you're looking at Rogue like he resembles Gray? Gihehe. XD

**Yukinopy **True, true. I envy her too (=.=)\ wheew.

**FearXStiLu **Aw, thank you! I was about to respond to you through PM but then I figured you had it disabled. I'm soooo glad. Oh, about updating weekly? I don't think I could commit on that but I'll try to update as soon as possible. :D

**Jasmine831 **Yay, sure! I already added you. Ehe! :D Do take your time Jasmine-chan! :D Thank you for informing me. :)

**Lavander7795 **woah! Good luck with Medical school. I could imagine how hectic your schedule would have been. Do your best! :D oh, thanks. Hihi. Yeah, I just thought Natsu was a lot like that. :D

**SilverSun **Aww, yes, thank you. Ehe. :D Here you go.

**AnimeLover131 **Aww, thank youuu! :D Sure, I will. :D

**Chuewy **Eh, I'm not sure yet if I'd be able to make one soon but… I'll try my best. :D


	16. Infiltrating the Rival Guild Alone

**A/N **I'm so sorry, I couldn't respond to the reviews this time. Life is hard. But I'd like you all to know how grateful I am to all the readers, reviewers, those who PM'ed me, tweeted me, subscribed and fav'd this story. THANK YOU. I would also like to apologize to those who think the pacing of the story is too slow. Was it? Would you like me to rush it? I'll try my best to do it as natural as possible. I don't know if you're precise about the timeline – but if not, I'll push the romance in if you wish. :) oh, and also… if there's anyone interested in beta reading the next chapter, please PM me. :) thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: INFILTRATING THE RIVAL GUILD ALONE<strong>

"It's not that I'm complaining, Lucy _my love_." Loke smiled, imaginary flowers blooming around him, "And I'm really glad you called for me today – you must have felt my desire to see you but…" he sighed, "Why do I have to do this disgusting thing for these guys?" He glanced back slightly, a sudden change of aura was emitted as he scowled sickeningly at how he was currently carrying the bothersome Sabertooth dragon slayers – both hanging on each shoulders.

Lucy gave her an apologetic glance as she continued walking, the two cats trailing after her as they occasionally check up on their light-headed partners.

"I'm sorry, Loke. I called forth Taurus exactly for this reason but you forced your way out again." The blond Fairy Tail mage exclaimed in a rueful tone.

"I thought _my _princess was in trouble again so I forced Taurus to stay and I would take over." Loke explained, feeling sorry for himself. "And I thought I could show off. Carrying these pathetic people makes me sick, too."

Sting growled, still nauseous – still regretting the fact that he allowed himself to take the train. This wasn't what he asked of _his_ dorei exactly the moment the train stopped.

_Lucy jumped out of the train, eyes shining with excitement. Her lips automatically stretched into a bright smile, "I'm finally home!" _

_ But even before she could savor the moment that she was finally back in Magnolia, she suddenly felt a pair of hands encircling around her neck. She didn't have to look to figure who it was – of course, it had to be _him_ – Sting. _

_ "Dorei~ carry me!" Sting's voice was hoarse and she could tell he was having some difficulty in speaking and to make matters awkward – not that it was intentional – the white dragon slayer buried his face on her neck, inhaling her marked human's scent deeply. _

_ And damn, Lucy found this creepy yet the gesture made her face all red. "D-don't just do something like that!" She stammered as she tried to push his head off her neck. Just then, Rogue stepped out of the train, still pale and wobbly. She figured, the train ride was too much for them to handle and she had to at least do something for both of them – if only she was strong enough. _

_ "Rogue-kun," the exceed dressed in a frog costume ran beside his dragon slayer partner, "Fro is worried, is Rogue-kun alright?"_

_ A considerate but quirking smile lined unto the shadow dragon slayer's lips – a smile Lucy saw for the first time. "I'm fine, Frosch. Don't worry now, argh." He turned his head towards Lucy weakly, "I don't think it's alright for you to overdo things. You just came from an illness."_

_ Sting clenched his teeth as he glared daggers to his partner, "She's my dorei, not yours! You can't order her anything! She won't follow you, upu!" _

_ Lucy sweat dropped as she allowed a sigh escape her lips, what Rogue said was true – she had to take care of Sting's life. She grabbed her keys and uttered, "Open the gate of the bull–" a golden light shone around the area which made her blink, much to her surprise, the spirit who came out wasn't Taurus – it was Loke. _

_ "Lucy~ did you miss me?" He tilted his tinted glasses up to his nose without even glancing at his mistress, "I miss you to– EH?" that's when he saw his poor Lucy pitiably trying to carry Sting with all her might. _

_ "What are you doing here, Loke? I called for Taurus, not you." Lucy prompted innocently, sweat starting to dribble over her forehead. _

_ And as if seeing Lucy carrying another guy – worst, that marker of hers – on her back wasn't enough agony, hearing her query made him want to cry. "How mean, Lucy. I'm your knight in shining armor and I will do anything for you. Don't tell me you really preferred Taurus to–"_

_ "I don't mean that, Loke. Oh well," Lucy interrupted, "Can you carry these two to my apartment?" _

_ "Eh?" _

And that was how Loke ended up doing this.

He really wanted to beat up his mistress' marker if only he wasn't carrying the same life line with her and it took him every ounce of self-control to stop himself from doing so – because in the past 15 minutes that they've been walking towards Lucy's apartment, the bastard was demanding for Lucy to carry him instead.

It kind of pained him that he couldn't even scratch him – same reason as always, he wouldn't dare hurt Lucy even though he knew it wouldn't affect her physically… but Sting still shared the same life line with his beloved mistress, right? How unfortunate. _So unfortunate._

* * *

><p><em>After some time, inside Lucy's apartment…<em>

Lucy stared blankly at her guests as each of them continued doing their own businesses. One was occupying her bed like it was his own, a lion spirit glaring daggers at his mistress' marker, two cats and a dragon slayer slumping over her drawers doing who-knows-what… _Why the hell are they still here_?

She was grateful she brought a change of clothes inside the bathroom even though before she took a bath, she asked them to go find a hotel of their choice around town so that by the time she was finished, she'd go straight to the guild. That's why she was wondering, what the hell are they still doing inside her room?

"Weren't you supposed to be checking in to some nice hotel uptown?" Lucy prompted but no one paid much attention to her aside from her spirit.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He tilted his glasses up on his nose coolly, taking the blame because Lucy specifically ordered him to escort the Sabertooth mages. "But this bastard right here," he gestured towards the white dragon slayer, "wouldn't budge."

The blond girl stared blankly at Sting as she dried her hair with a towel, "As you can see, Sting-do– er, I meant, Sting… My apartment is too small to accommodate all of us. Aside from that, I think it's inappropriate for us to be together under one roof – I only have one bedroom and–"

"Who cares, dorei?" the white dragon slayer slurred nonchalantly, "Is this about morality? In layman's terms, we're engaged you know?"

Lucy blushed furiously as Loke flared up in agitation, "You forced her, that's a different case!" the lion spirit hissed as he lost his calm demeanor.

"She has my mark, that's the point." Sting stirred his body, now facing the wall. "I'm tired, stop bothering me. Oh," he looked over, eyes meeting Lucy's own set of orbs, "And this bed…" he whiffed in disgust, "…reeks of Natsu-san's scent." He pushed himself up, an odd expression written all over his face. "I don't like it."

Rogue glanced at his partner, observing him as the two exceeds continued to talk about the weird things they kept finding inside Lucy's mysterious drawer. Loke's eyes widened slightly, a bit shock but as soon as it came, it vanished as the spirit turned slowly towards Lucy.

"Don't tell me you allow Natsu to sleep over here, Lucy?" Loke cried dramatically.

The blond Celestial mage blinked, "Uh, it's not that I allow him… it's more like he always sneak in and before I know it, he was already sleeping beside me. Besides, it's not only Natsu who keeps doing that, Gray too." She shrugged indifferently.

Horror struck Loke's face as depression lines started to appear above his head, "_Gray too_, she says. That's too much favoritism, Lucy."

Lucy laughed uneasily, it seemed like she was misunderstood as she felt three pairs of eyes glaring at her malevolently. "I-I don't really get what you all were thinking at the moment but… did I mention Erza used to sneak in too?"

Now that she mentioned it, Sting could really smell various scents in her bed. The only scent he recognized was Natsu's of course.

Relief flashed over the three boys' faces and before Lucy realized, it was her turn to be terrified as she overheard two little voices bickering.

"Weird. Fro can't hear any music at all. Did Fro wear it wrong?" the Sabertooth exceed wearing the frog costume exclaimed.

"You're really stupid, Fro!" Lector scolded as he raised a lacy black brassiere that belonged to Lucy, "That is not an ear phone. Look, there's no wire for the plug."

"Eh?" Frosch stared at the brassiere innocently as his paws held another pink one over his head. "Ah," the cat grinned, "Fro is really stupid, of course, this isn't ear phones. This must be ear muffs!" He secured the pink brassiere but much to his disappointment, it wouldn't stay in place.

"Idiot! How could that be ear muffs when it's not even winter!" the other exceed argued as he lifted the black brassiere in paw up to cover his eyes, "It's an eye mask, Frosch! Not anywhere related to ears!"

An angry vein popped out of Lucy's head as she pointed a finger at the two cats, "Loke, kick those two cats ou– EH?"

And again, another terrifying realization dawned on her as she found her loyal spirit not anywhere beside her and was now slumping over beside the white and shadow dragon slayer, next to the two exceeds – her heart beat sped like there was no tomorrow. _Uh-oh_.

Loke's face grew red as he lifted a black thong with his index finger, "I can't believe my innocent Lucy has this kind of~ kyaa!" he couldn't even continue, the joy of finding out and seeing it with his own eyes was too overwhelming.

"She always wears this. I always see it." Rogue grabbed a lacy blue thong and gathered a bunch of his hair on the side as he tied it together using the panty as the ribbon. "I see, so this is how she does it."

Loke almost froze, thanking the heaven that the case wasn't how he first thought. Imagine if some men would see Lucy wearing this – for sure, his nose would– wait.

And Sting's nose bled.

He had been imagining lewd thoughts!

Just then, they felt a deadly aura blazing behind their backs and even before they could turn around… The next thing happened so fast that they found their selves all engrossed onto the wall – bleeding and beaten up.

"Who said you could touch my under garments, you perverts!" Lucy shrieked in devastation, "I'm going to visit the guild. Everyone, out of my house!"

* * *

><p><em>In the Sabertooth guild base…<em>

Bodies were tossed almost everywhere, eruptions from the inside were heard here and there. Apparently, the Sabertooth guild was in chaos because of a young rosy-haired man who came in crashing, beating anyone who stood on his way along with him shouting, "Where the fuck is our nakama?"

It had caused a big commotion, really. The timing was so off in the Sabertooth mages' opinions – first, the Sabertooth's strongest five were all out doing a job. Second, the lady master took off yesterday and no one in the guild at the moment had the ability to contact her and inform her about the current situation. And lastly, even though they were confident about their guild being the strongest in Fiore, most of them had seen how the pink-haired boy fought in the Games – making his way up until a point difference was left in between his guild and theirs.

Not a single soul could tell Natsu anything regarding Lucy, he hadn't heard any confirmation that his nakama/team mate was truly with the arrogant Sabertooth dragons – it pissed him off but somehow, he was relieved. He was still in doubt whether the former Sabertooth mage was telling him the truth because if it was indeed the truth, it only meant one thing – Fairy Tail had lied to him. So, there he was, infuriated and disturbed all at the same time.

A man came out of a shadow, looking down at the Salamander intently, "What is the meaning of this?" the man's loud voice thundered.

Natsu immediately turned to face the man, he tilted his head to meet his steel eyes. "I am here to take back what's ours. Where is my nakama?" He declared, unfazed of the man's intimidating aura.

The man's eyebrow twitched slightly, "What made you think your nakama is here?"

"That's not important. Give Lucy back." The pink-haired boy announced as fire engulfed his whole body.

"S-sir, he's from Fairy Tail." A beaten up mage informed, trying his best to stay conscious despite the injury the Fairy Tail mage managed to inflict to him.

"And what would a mage from a second-place guild do in my guild?" The man asked in a cold tone that sent chills to the still-conscious Sabertooth mages.

The fire engulfing the rosy-haired dragon slayer intensified as he decided to respond not through words but through action. He charged towards the huge man, he threw punches after punches and kicks after kicks but the man could easily dodge and block his attacks – it made the fight look one-sided, like young boy wasn't really taken seriously.

And everything happened so fast that the next thing Natsu knew, the man had launched a quick blow on him that sent him flying. He suddenly felt a twinge of excitement overflow inside him, a smirk lined onto his lips as he stood up, his eyes hidden by the shadows. Dragon scales surfacing on his skin, "I will defeat you and bring Lucy back." Natsu roared, an image of a fiery dragon appearing behind him.

"You're a hundred years too early to defeat me, child." The man answered solemnly.

Natsu grinned, "Let's see then." And he charged once again, not desperately this time – the calm old man was amused because at the moment, it looked like he had the upper hand but if one would look at it closely, the young boy had made him take a lot of steps back. He couldn't dodge his blows anymore but he was still able to block it. The man was utterly amazed at the young boy's ability. Their exchange of magical attacks after magical attacks couldn't be seen through naked eye – the only proof that there were two heads clashing was the surroundings. It was raining fire inside the hall.

And just before Natsu could release another dragon's roar, a familiar woman suddenly stood in front of him but he remained undeterred, he immediately kicked her by the side, still charging towards the huge man with a stronger aura and just then, something his vision caught made him halt in an instant.

Looking straight ahead, the same girl stood by the side of the man he was fighting with, unharmed and spotless – like she was never kicked at all. If that's the case, then who was the girl he kicked? He looked back at once, it was then that he realized that he wasn't able to kick the girl… but _his_ cat. The one he kicked was Happy – there he lay, crying and gasping in pain.

He instantly drew back and ran for Happy. "N-natsu~" Happy wailed and then coughed, "I'm sorry, I was caught."

Natsu shook his head, "I'm sorry, Happy. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." Then he glared at the smirking girl beside the old man. "How dare you mess with–"

"NATSU!" a familiar voice called.

Natsu jolted his head to find a topless Gray standing by the entrance – it was obvious he had gone all out in a fight too as some mages were entrapped inside a block of ice behind him.

"Incursion to another legal guild's base is against the Magic law, let alone beating up our mages in our own base. Is this how Fairy Tail mages are?" the lady dressed in a black silky cheongsam asked composedly. "What a shame, then. I don't think the council would be delighted to hear this. If you're asking about your nakama, I can assure you that she's not here."

"Then where is she?" Natsu barked, extremely agitated. He couldn't even find the simplest logic as to what just happened – it must be that girl's magic.

The girl arched a perfect eyebrow, "I would assume the rumors roaming around about Sting marking a girl from Fairy Tail is true since you're here to retrieve your mage–"

Unintentionally disregarding the important detail, he gritted his teeth, "Don't refer to her as simply _our _mage. She's our nakama, you hear." Natsu corrected, seething. Mix emotions twirled inside him as he rolled his fist into a ball.

The girl decided to ignore him, a graceful smile lined her face which the Fairy Tail mages found annoying. "The last mission Sting and Rogue took was in Freesia. If you wish to retrieve your weak _nakama_," She emphasized sharply, "Maybe you should go after them, right?"

Natsu glared at the girl piercingly.

"You're a dragon slayer yourself, you should know that every moment your mage stays with ours, she's at the risk of being _claimed_." The girl continued, tilting her head on the side.

"Claimed? Lucy was marked?" Natsu couldn't take in the whole information at once. What the hell was going on? There were a lot about the situation he couldn't comprehend.

Someone stepped in beside the girl and whispered something. Her expression changed from smug to fury and regained her composure after a moment. "Don't get the wrong idea, Fairies." She spoke, resentment dripping from her tone. "Not because you got to take few of our mages down and we allow you to walk out alive today, we won't ask for you to pay later. We always save the best for last."

"Natsu, let's go." Gray called, "If we go further than this, we'll bring shame to Fairy Tail."

Natsu stood, eyes dimmed and emotionless as he carried Happy into his arms, "Save the best for last, you say?" he smirked, "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>"Why are we in Magnolia, Titania?" Gajeel asked, his knees wobbling. Apparently, he was in the process of recovering from the motion sickness due to riding the express train.<p>

The scarlet haired mage stared ahead, "We're watching after Lucy…"

"Then does that mean…?" Lily chirped, his face brightening.

"Yes, she's back in Magnolia." Erza retorted instantly.

.

_to be continued..._


	17. Unfathomable Feelings He Loathes

**A/N **I'm so sorry for the late update, minna! I'm so busy I couldn't even respond to messages and tweets (I used to regularly check that out) I couldn't stress enough how thankful I am to your reviews, PM's, tweets, fav's and alerts. *bows* Arigatou gozaimasu! And big big thanks to both **WolfieANNE** and **keysXdragon **(Congratulations for winning the dance competition once again) for beta-reading this chapter and being so cool with keeping up with my impulsiveness. Haha. I re-wrote this twice. Teehee! Anyway, to compensate for the delay, I made this chapter unusually longer. Yep, you've been warned. Oh, oh, oh! And also… this'll be another one of those chapters that I wouldn't be able to respond to reviews. I swear, I could barely open my laptop nowadays. Gomenasai. :( hope you enjoy this chapter though. I'm getting the feeling you'd pull my hair or something by the time you finish this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong> **UNFATHOMABLE FEELINGS HE LOATHES**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy-san is with Sting-sama and Rogue-sama as of the moment." Yukino <em>_revealed as she sniffed.__ She was confused as to why Natsu seemed to know nothing about Lucy's situation.__Wasn't he Lucy-san's supposed best friend and partner?_

_As far as she could remember, their lady master had informed Fairy Tail about Lucy's situation but looking at Natsu and the exceed's face, she could tell __it was news to them__._

_Natsu's __jaw comically fell to the ground__, his __hands clenched into tight fists._

"_B-but that's impossible. L-Lucy's in–" _

"_Tell me… __how do I get to your guild?__" Natsu cut Happy off as his eyes pierced through Yukino._

_The celestial mage shivered, "Y-you can take a train from h-here."_

"_Let's go, Happy!" Natsu __swiftly turned around and without so much as a goodbye,__ left with Happy gloomily flying above his head._

_Yukino was left standing there, looking after the boy's retreating back._

_What the hell did she just do?_

* * *

><p>"Explain," Natsu uttered coldly once he finished bandaging Happy's stomach area.<p>

Gray shut his eyes, anxiously curling his fingers around nothing.

Their cover was blown, what else could he do but tell Natsu the truth? He had failed his purpose, he shouldn't have allowed Natsu and the white haired Sabertooth girl to talk.

Right after Natsu left the celestial mage alone, Gray immediately approached and interrogated the girl. It took some time before the Sabertooth girl got to the most crucial part of their conversation. Upon hearing Lucy's name… everything clicked.

* * *

><p>"<em>What did you say?" Gray's grasp on her arm tightened, Yukino flinched.<em>

"_I-I told h-him I met Lucy-san h-here and… what's g-going on? Why are all of you acting s-strange?__" She asked, her eyes red and puffy. _"_When I told Natsu-san about me meeting Lucy-san here, he didn't believe me and accused me __of lying.__ Didn't Mai-san inform __him__ that Lucy-san is with Sabertooth? __And Fairy Tail, of all people, should know this because it was your guild who agreed for her to be the reward? Isn't that the case?_

_The words she uttered made __him let go of her wrist and stagger backwards. It was as if there were sharp blades piercing through his heart.__ Heaving a sigh Gray ran his fingers through his hair._

_Yukino bit her lower lip. __She noticed a regretful glint in the Fairy Tail mages eyes and suddenly, she felt bad about what she just said. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't think about what I was saying…" She bowed her head shamefully._

_Gray smiled at her. "Hey, no worries… What you said was true. It's our guild's fault. Anyway,__ do you have any idea where Natsu's headed?"_

"_To S-Sabertooth I guess…" __She managed a smile as__ she pointed at the train which was preparing to depart._

_Gray whipped his head towards the direction she indicated. Once he realized the train had started its engine, he immediately ran but not before he yelled a sincere, _"Sorry and thanks"_._

_The train__ had started to move. __The ice alchemist desperately__ threw himself on the tail of the last cabin __and swiftly__ avoided being spotted by the station guards and train personnel. Yukino stared at the departing train, dumbfounded._

* * *

><p>"Oi," Natsu dragged Gray's collar (which, miraculously, was still on him).<p>

"The Sabertooth girl was lying, right? Lucy is in Joya with Erza, right… Ice brain?"

They stared at each other intensely, neither wanting to back down. Gray knew what the idiot wanted to hear, but could he lie to him more without feeling bad afterwards? Even though he acted as if he didn't care, Natsu was still the closest thing he had to a best friend. Should he keep Natsu from knowing the truth or should he just tell him everything?

After thinking things through, he told him what he thought was the right thing to do. After all, he had the right to know.

And shortly, afterwards, a fiery fist collided with his jaw.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia…<em>

"I can see her, I can see her," the sand mage yelled from above, binoculars still attached to his eyes. "She's on her way here!" he pulled off the gadget and looked down as everyone in the guild secured their positions.

As soon as the doors flew open, Fairy Tail enthusiastically shouted, "Welcome home, Lucy~" and the confetti popped into the air, courtesy of the over-eager first master who flew around in circles just above the door.

Suddenly, the party atmosphere died down, their faces all fell as they realized that the person standing by their doorstep, mouth full of and covered with colorful confetti wasn't Lucy – but a familiar, really familiar blond haired man with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Eh?" Mavis blinked owlishly as she flew back to Makarov and cried, "The confetti popper was wasted, the confetti popper was wasted!"

Makarov squawked childishly, "First, we have a lot of stocks in the basement. You're making me cry as well~"

"Oi, Max! What kind of eyes do you have?" Ever screeched as she clicked her tongue, "How can you mistake _that_," she pointed at the Sabertooth blond guy, "…as the cosplay girl? Are you stupid?"

"It's not manly to mistake Lucy as a man, Max." Elfman declared from somewhere behind.

Max scratched his head, glancing at the window and back to them, "B-but it was really Lucy I saw earlier. If not, then why are they here?" the sand mage tried to prove his point, pointing his lips towards the front door.

The rest just breathed out disappointed sighs as some said, "False alarm, sheesh..." Some others cheeped, "Yeah, why are they here?"

Eyes all on the front door where Sting stood, behind him were Rogue and the two exceeds – Rogue and Frosch tried to restrain their selves from laughing at the white dragon slayer but an annoying (in Sting's perspective) spirit beat them to it as a loud laugh resounded throughout the air. Lector, as loyal as he was to Sting, couldn't help but let out a small squeak from trying to restrain his laughter.

It was then that they noticed Loke was also standing behind the Sabertooth mages. Indeed, Lucy was with them… but where was she?

*Sniff* they heard sniffing by the curtains. "I'm so happy to be back~" Lucy's voice echoed around the suddenly quiet guild.

Everyone spun their heads towards the voice's direction, only to find Lucy hiding behind the stage curtain. Her eyes all teary and her face all red…

"Welcome home, Lucy~" Mira exclaimed, jumping at the blond celestial mage. As if on cue, everyone followed suit – her name could be heard everywhere, leaving the Sabertooth mages kind of left out.

Mavis flew once more, trying to pop an already-used confetti popper over the blond celestial mage's head unsuccessfully.

"Well then," Makarov roared, "Let the party begin~ all the booze on the house tonight~" he yelled as he started slugging a bottle of liquor over the bar table in an unreserved manner.

"Oi, dorei!" Sting's voice thundered, making everyone pause.

Upon remembering her forgotten company, she stood erect, "Ah," Lucy pulled away from the girls who managed to flock over her in less than a minute. She quickly walked down and hooked her arm around her marker. She grabbed Rogue's hand and brought them in the middle of the hall.

The whole guild grew silent, watching them intently as Lucy grinned widely, "You knew them from the Games, right? This is Rogue-kun," she tugged the shadow dragon slayer's hand lightly and most of the people present nodded their heads. "…And this is Sting." She nudged the scowling blonde as she turned her head to look. It was then that she noticed the confetti papers sticking out of his hair and vest. Immediately, she let go of Rogue's hand and stepped in front of the now baffled Sting – she inched closer and lifted her hand as she started to pick out each colored bits of confetti papers. "There~" she beamed, "You've got confetti papers everywhere. What a kid." She whispered in a low, soft voice which made the blond guy blush and Rogue look away. She jumped and faced her guild mates once more, she pointed at the two cats standing proudly in front of her lion spirit, "And then right here we have–"

"Call me Lector, yup! I'm the partner of the strongest mage in Fiore, yup!" he smirked arrogantly; Charle raised a brow at this.

"Call Frosch, Frosch. Frosch is Frosch's name." the other cat dressed in a frog costume chirped cutely.

Upon realizing his state, Sting cleared his throat and frowned, allowing Lucy to check him out more. Rogue just stood, his face devoid of any emotions.

Just then, Wendy stepped in, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for taking care of Lucy-san, Rogue-san, Sting-san." The sky dragon slayer spoke softly.

Sting and Rogue tilted their heads as loud murmurs exploded into the air. One by one, the other members bowed their heads too, each uttering a word of thanks. This brought a smile to both Makarov's and Mavis' lips.

The Sabertooth mages gawked at them in extreme disbelief, is Fairy Tail really doing this? Both were bewildered, unsure of what to do. And as if that wasn't enough shock, Lucy also took a step back as she sniffed and also bowed in all her fours. "I know you'd probably say this is ridiculous but," she snuffled, not raising her head to look up at them – a sign she was close to crying for both the dragon slayer duo, she heaved a deep breath and continued, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Sting was utterly flabbergasted. She was thanking him once again – _why_? He wanted to ask himself. He was strangely getting hooked to how she expresses her gratitude – her soft voice, her humble approach, her teary eyes – to be honest, he was sick of it, he was annoyed yet he was so into it. Again, why were she and her guild mates thanking them? It was something he couldn't answer himself. As far as he could recall, all he did to her was nothing but awful maltreatments.

He was an abusive marker – an undeniable fact.

And outlandishly, his marked human was definitely casting some shady magic that he was starting to lose himself – another undeniable fact.

Momentarily forgetting the displeasure that was brought unto him – not that it was intended – by the Fairy Tail mages earlier, he took a step forward and hesitantly tried to reach her out.

"_Stand up dorei, it's my responsibility to take care of you – because our lives are bonded, stupid blondie!" _was what he was about to say when he realized something was wrong. He furrowed his brows and thought of a better way to say it, _"I command you to stand, dorei. I am your master so that justifies why. Don't get the wrong idea, though." _Was that better? His hand suspended in the air, still struggling to find the right words to say that would make him, well, _cool_. But it wasn't like he really took good care of her, right? In fact, all he did was insult her and make her cry. That itself, was uncool.

"It's the marker's responsibility to take care of his marked she-dragon – in our case, _human_." Rogue said monotonously, breaking Sting's stupid train of thoughts.

It was then that Sting realized that Rogue was already crouching down and reaching for Lucy's hand. "O-oi–"

"So stand up and don't lower yourself in front of your marker. We don't deserve this gratitude, we haven't really taken care of you. Always keep in mind, you share the same lifeline," he continued, rendering Sting speechless and motionless as the rest of the Fairy Tail mages listened to him, the shadow dragon slayer leaned closer to Lucy's ear and whispered, "So you're in equal terms."

Lucy blushed and blinked vehemently as she pulled out her head and took Rogue's offer to pull her up. Astoundingly, her tears retreated back. She faced her guild and smiled brightly, "See, you don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly doing fine."

With tears lining Makarov's eyes, he yelled. "Booze, bring out all the booze in the storage room. We'll party all night!" And the whole guild roared with cheers, party blowers filled their ears as everyone started to party – in their own weird ways which kind of surprised the Sabertooth mages.

Rogue was dragged here and there by various members of the guild. He won't deny he was ticked off, most of them thought he was Lucy's marker. That would be the only time they'd hear him talk as he denies it courteously. Though he would admit, at first, he was only interested when the topic was about Gajeel or Lucy – but as time passed by, he found himself enjoying their nonsense bickering about how manly a man should be – courtesy of the manly Elfman – and how an ideal Fairy Queen must always act – courtesy of the self-proclaimed 'Fairy Queen', Evergreen. Moment later, however, Bixlow joined in the conversation, making things awkward for Rogue as the _weird _man with his tongue sticking out (is that the new trend?) peculiarly asked him in a blunt manner if he was _Cosplay girl_'s new boyfriend.

Rogue almost gagged to this – the first time he made something so explicit (in his opinion) in public. Add the annoying toys flying around them, oh how he badly wanted to get out of there fast. He remained speechless even though he was sincerely wondering who the hell was this _Cosplay Girl_ – it was later on that he finally understood that the masked man was talking about Lucy.

He mentally laughed. _Just how many nicknames does this girl have_? He asked himself inwardly as he glanced at the Celestial mage, who was at the moment, being dragged by a familiar drunkard girl – he recognized her as the sole finalist in the drinking competition. She must have had won that competition but it seemed like luck was on his partner's side that time.

Cana dragged Lucy and Sting towards a table, barrels of alcohol overflowing around them.

Sting snarled, peeved with the current events. How could these weak mages of a weak guild think they could lug him around wherever and whenever they wanted to – especially this drunken girl who reeked of alcohol? He was extremely frustrated with what happened a while ago as well – he had lost this round to Rogue once again.

He yanked the card mage's hand making the latter laugh her heart out loud. "Oh, shy are we?" Cana slurred, her eyes droopy, "We have matters to settle, young man." She winked as she burped un-lady likely – Sting winced to this.

Lucy chuckled softly, "Cana, how long have you been drinking?"

"Not long, Lucy. Don't worry though?" she sneered, sitting over the table informally, "Gildarts' still out, I'm taking advantage of the time you know? Lucky you came home, he hadn't come back."

The blond celestial mage hugged her tight, "Ah, sheesh! I missed you a lot. Not your alcoholic scent though."

The brown-haired lady hugged her back, with eyes directed to the blond dragon slayer, she squeezed both Lucy's butt cheeks, making Sting blush furiously. She smirked, Lucy squeaked. "Cana~"

"Heh, I missed you too." Both ladies pulled back, Lucy's face was red all over. Cana pointed a group of girls in the bar and tapped her back, "Go on, I'll accommodate this young man here."

Lucy smiled and turned to glance at Sting.

"O-o-oi, dore–"

"What?" Cana threw down the gauntlet and nudged Lucy towards the group of girls' direction, Lucy stalked off leaving Sting with the drunkard, "You afraid of a rematch, little boy?" She smirked dangerously.

Sting clicked his tongue. _Is this girl looking down on me_? "You wish," he hissed as he grabbed a barrel loaded of alcohol and glugged it down straight.

"Lu-chan~" Levy pounced on the blond celestial mage even before she could reach the spot where most of the girls closest to her were gathered.

"Welcome back, Lucy~" Mira flashed her signature smile – a gesture from the eldest takeover mage she missed the most. The barmaid prepared her favorite drink on her favorite spot.

After most of the girls managed to greet her, she sat down and placed her head over her arms.

"You should definitely try my new mix, Lucy." Kinana chirped from behind the bar.

"I'd love to." Lucy lifted her head up and grinned.

Wendy sat beside her, Levy on the other side, Lisanna stood behind her. Questions after questions were thrown, all attention was on her. She didn't even realize she had already consumed seven glasses of Kinana's new mix.

Just then, she heard a gloomy voice from behind said, "Juvia is happy Love Rival is back, but not that much because Gray-sama is gone because of Love Rival. Juvia wants Gray-sama to mark her too." The water mage sniveled as she drew imaginary circles on the floor, just below Lucy.

And to be honest – the celestial mage was creeped out, she could never get used to Juvia's mushroom-like behavior. Lisanna comforted Juvia as she stroked the water mage's back gently, "But Gray isn't a dragon slayer."

Juvia cried loudly and for a moment, it scared them – she might turn the guild into a swimming pool – it's not like they weren't used to this but it would surely ruin the atmosphere. Juvia's lips quirked downward as she desperately grasped the arms of the youngest takeover mage, "Juvia must make Gray-sama mark her, also! Love Rival~" she turned to the utterly shocked blonde celestial mage, "Tell me what did you do to… uh," she shook her head and paused for a moment, "Juvia knew it," imaginary flowers bloomed around her as she stormed off with a happy vibe, "Juvia must get Gray-sama drunk~" and she left – leaving them astounded.

Lucy could only let out a relieved chortle, she wasn't sure why her vision was starting to blur – must be because Juvia kind of made her nervous, she asked for another drink and spoke, "Speaking of which, where is Team Natsu?"

Mira smiled, "Natsu's out on a mission, Gray was trailing after him." She placed the drink Lucy ordered in front of her and continued, "And Erza, well… Haven't you two met yet?"

"Eh?" Lucy raised a brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Erza, along with Gajeel and Lily~ they were following you." Levy chirped in, a strange glow emanating from her.

"Now that you've mentioned that, Levy-san… then, that must mean, they'd be coming back in Magnolia as well?" Wendy prompted, gaining a nod from the Strauss sisters.

Lucy finished her drink in one gulp, "One more please, Mira?"

"Err, Lucy~ aren't you drinking too mu–"

"Kinana's new mix is refreshing~" she hummed and gave the barmaid a puppy-eye look. Mira could only shrug and make her another one. Lucy grew serious once again and asked, "Erza is following me?"

"Yes," Lisanna replied, "She was watching over you."

Lucy was touched but something bothered her, "I'm really grateful," the blonde spoke in a soft voice, "But I'll appreciate it more if you guys don't worry too much about me. I don't want anyone to waste time watching over me. Just like Erza, Gajeel and Lily~ they have their lives to take care of too." She pursed her lips into a thin line as she redirected her gaze towards the blond dragon slayer – who was desperately trying his hardest to win a drinking contest with Cana, Macao and Wakaba idiotically gaping at him. "I promise to take care of myself~ and aside from that, they're not as bad as how we first thought." She turned to look at the girls and raised her glass unsteadily, "Ne, does this drink contain alcohol?"

"It does, Lucy. You mean, you didn't notice?" Mira smiled brightly.

"EHHHHHH!"

"Told you, I'm getting better at it, Mira-san." Kinana cheered.

* * *

><p>Sting clicked his tongue as he sneaked out of the guild hall, finding himself at the back where a large pool was situated. He was able to finally escape the worthless rematch – as the drunkard Fairy girl called it – inside. At first, he was trying to spot Lucy – but she was nowhere to be found. Next was Rogue – also nowhere to be found. Then Lector and Frosch, both were pampered by the girls flocking over Lucy's smug lion spirit – that was when his heart beat frantically. Once again, he roamed his eyes inside the guild hall – Lucy wasn't there and so was Rogue. Were they together?<p>

His fists unconsciously rolled into a tight ball. He was irritated, so fucking annoyed – why the hell did Lucy leave him all alone… and perhaps, why the hell would she accompany Rogue instead of him? _Damn it! _What the hell was he thinking? An inexplicable sensation overwhelmed him from inside – and he didn't want it. It was the least feeling he ever wanted to feel – _insecurity? Jealousy?_

_Tss, jealousy my ass. Why would I be jealous?_ He angrily told himself – lucky he wasn't holding anything at the moment, because the force on his clenching hands would surely break it into fine pieces.

"_Sutingu_-dono~" A hiccup, "Eh, my bad! Sting, I meant~"

Sting blinked, turning his head only to find Lucy staggering towards him. "O-oi~" he tilted his head to the side, watching her struggle with her balance. "Did you drink?"

"Drink?" Lucy paused, about two feet away from him. "Yeshhaa~ just a yummy juuuuuuice, though~ Mira and Kinana tricked me~ seriously, it tasted like juice. Sweet and yummy and citrus-y and then~ I got dizzy."

Sting furrowed his brow, "Huh?"

She started walking once more, this time slower. "Wonder why you're here alone?" She voiced out in a sing song voice and propped down beside him.

The white dragon slayer could definitely smell alcohol from her. It wasn't as strong as the drunkard girl's scent but he found it rather unusual to see and smell Lucy this way.

_It made him want to take all the other scents away and just leave his and only HIS scent on her _– wait, what was he thinking? He immediately shook off the thoughts but kind of felt relieved that Lucy was finally with him now – with HIM, not Rogue.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked out of the blue, her head raised and eyes directed at the night sky.

Sting was utterly mesmerized at how the moon light illuminated Lucy's pale face, how it made her caramel orbs shine brightly despite her blank expression. "H-hmm~" he hummed, staring straight at her face.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked innocently, "You keep staring~" She abruptly faced him and her eyes met his.

Sting almost bit his tongue as his blood rush up to his face. Quickly, he looked away, tried to compose himself and cleared his throat. "What are you doing here outside? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your party?" he tried to save his ass, words desperately dripping of sarcasm.

Lucy giggled, "Oh, well yeah." she hugged her knees and rested her cheek against it, she tilted her head sideward and watched him – Sting felt uncomfortable under her gaze. He wanted to curse himself. "But I was worried about you…" she said, inaudible for ordinary people to hear – thank goodness his sense of hearing was one of his strong points.

Sting's eyes widened, his mouth almost falling open. "S-shut up, that's your job."

The celestial mage then buried her face on her knees, feeling all the warmth from her body rising up to her cheeks. Goodness, since when did she become this bold? But she meant it the way she said it. She was really worried. The time she noticed Sting was missing in Cana's table, she got worried.

She wasn't worried that he might stir up a brawl – after all, brawls occurring here and there were a normal event in her guild. She wasn't worried that he might kill any of her guild mates out of mere annoyance – she trusted him, she believed in him. She was just plainly worried that he might be feeling out of place. Was that it? Or was she worried that he might leave her there… without saying anything.

It was weird, really. She couldn't believe herself either. She had grown attached to him – was it the mark? She should probably do her own research about it. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the air.

"Ne," Sting broke the silence, "Dorei?"

Lucy felt a vein popped out of her head even though she felt like the world was spinning too fast, it still made her irritated to hear him call her that. Does he really see her _only _as his slave? She's got heaps of weird nicknames but this, so far, was the worst. "Hm?" she hummed, too tired to argue.

"During the Games," he heaved a sigh, recollecting the memories that bothered him deep to the bones, there was a hint of hesitation but soon it died out as he continued, "In the second day?"

Past events flooded over the dizzy celestial spirit mage as she lifted her head up to look at the sky, "Oh," she grinned, "That time you placed last in the Chariot round?" she tried her best to sound subservient.

"Tch," the white dragon slayer frowned. "I just gave that round to your guild, you should thank me."

He was indeed a proud one. Lucy plastered a blissful expression, "Thank you then~ I remember that was our first point."

For a moment, Sting stared at the blond girl in astonishment. Was it just him or Lucy was really casting a strange spell on him? Because right on the spot, his heart was thumping uncontrollably inside his chest and Lucy was shining in his eyes.

"What about it?" Lucy cleared her throat, her voice waking him up from his temporary stupor. A tipsy smile lined her lips, "Are you drunk?"

_Yeah, it's probably just because I'm under the influence of alcohol. _He concluded, comforting his self. "You're one to talk? You look funny."

Lucy tilted her head, looking so innocent. Instinctively, Sting reached out his hand but halted midway. _What the hell was he doing?_

"I-I'm the great Sting Eucliffe, you know! Alcohol doesn't stand a chance against me." He boasted, contradicting himself in an instant as he turned his gaze elsewhere.

Lucy giggled and her voice sounded like melody in his ears. It felt like torture, really. He shook his head vehemently and dragged his vision ahead, "But yeah, about that round…"

The celestial mage's body twitched towards him, a taunting smile etched across her lips, "You were totally hilarious back there, Sting-dono~" a vein popped out of Sting's head, "The first time I saw you, I never imagined you'd look worse than Natsu when riding anything in motion since you know… from what I've heard, you were really tough." She laughed out heartily, tapping her leg. "I guess you should never judge a book by its cover, no?"

Sting raised a brow. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Lucy's face softened, "Weren't you moved by what Natsu said back then?" She stared at him from the side, Sting tried his best to stop himself from meeting her eyes. "Being with you for days now, I can surely testify you're not _totally _heartless."

The white dragon slayer winced, calming his nerves. This girl really talks too much. "Uh, I wasn't."

"That's what I said?" Lucy chimed, stretching her arms up.

"I mean, I wasn't moved by what Natsu-san said." He decreed, clearing the misunderstanding. It was hard talking to her when she's sobber but even harder when drunk. "Actually," a look of confusion spread throughout his handsome features, "I don't understand his logic at all."

Lucy redirected her gaze up to the sky once again, admiring the stars trying to outshine the night. She raised a hand up and drew imaginary lines connecting each star she could spot. She heaved a deep breath before she retorted, "Don't think too much. Natsu's logic isn't really easy to comprehend."

An inexplicable feeling swirled inside Sting's system – a feeling he absolutely loathed.

"Master once told us that humans are naturally weak but weakness isn't evil. Alone, you will feel nothing but insecurity – that's the main purpose of being in a guild."

Sting's eyes widened, come to think of it… What's the purpose of him being in a guild? A guild where power was the ultimate goal? It was a question he couldn't answer right away.

"We walk together in order to live strong," she continued, "The clumsy ones will walk into more walls and it may take them longer to get there, but one thing is for sure… You'll be able to get stronger." She drew out a smile as she pulled her hand down and turned to look at the speechless dragon slayer. "Think of it this way, we were gone for seven years… but they waited for us to come back. They waited and waited and waited… bearing in mind the uncertainty that we might all be dead. And yet, they waited."

"_It's for our comrades! They were waiting for us. For seven years, they protected the guild even if they were made fun of… no matter how tough it was, no matter how sad… They endured… That's why we'll keep moving forward!"_

Sting recalled Natsu's response during the second day of the Grand Magic Games and he felt his heart clench. Why did it feel so unpleasant? Perhaps he was feeling envious. But he still couldn't understand.

"We find strength in our nakama, that's how it is in Fairy Tail." Lucy stated enthusiastically.

"Isn't that bullshit?" Sting prompted monotonously, bitterness dripping from his words. "You grow stronger because that's what you want. You don't find it in somebody else."

Lucy gaped at Sting in worry, she could literally feel the abhorrence from his bitter retort, and it made her curious. Just how hard did Sting live his life for him to be this hostile? "Tell me, Sting." Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks in extreme reluctance, but she madly wanted to know. "Why did you kill your dragon parent?"

Sting was surprised, he knew people were naturally nosy but rarely in his life would someone ask him about why he killed his dragon parent – most of the people he met wouldn't even believe dragons existed in the first place, how much more would someone believe he killed one?

"I'm amazed you believed me." A smirk grew on Sting's face, he felt delighted that his marked human didn't doubt his words.

"Eh?" Lucy scratched her head awkwardly, "Well, I've seen one with my own eyes and you said you killed your dragon parent? Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Sting sneered proudly, "I'm a _real _dragon slayer, it's my job to slay dragons."

Lucy nodded, eyes filled with anticipation, "So, why did you kill your dragon? He raised you…" She asked but Sting remained speechless, "Come on, I want details." Her face hopeful, but as if sudden realization hit her, she immediately waved a hand. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm going overboard."

"You really talk so much for your own good." Sting hissed pushing himself up, "Let's go home."

But even before he could take a step forward, he felt her tug his pants weakly. He looked back, finding Lucy on the ground in a kneeling position. "O-oi," he tried to shake her off. "Why did you drink alcohol if you couldn't even handle yourse–"

"Aren't you going to tell me _something_ that I needed to know?"

"Huh?" Sting stared at her, he couldn't see her face clearly. Damn, and now he had to carry her because she's drunk. "Wh–"

"My father…" she uttered softly, Sting's heartbeat raced.

_She knew_! Of course she should have heard of it, Jude Heartfilia was her father after all. "W-what do you mean?"

"How did he treat you back then? Tell me…" her voice quavered, "Tell me. I want to know."

"You're drunk, it's–"

"Please?" she spoke, her voice low and almost inaudible.

The white dragon slayer felt a sudden pang of guilt hit him straight to his chest as his body shook uncontrollably. "You knew?"

He heard her chuckle bitterly, "I… Yes," she lifted her head up, her grip to his pants loosening, she pulled her hand back. "I've heard… from my father's friend." She forced a smile, her eyes gloomy and dark. "It was you and Rogue-kun who saved him from the depression brought by my mother's death…"

She spoke so innocently that Sting clenched his teeth, he was so overwhelmed with remorse that he found himself sweating cold.

"You missed some details." He finally answered, his words cold causing chills to run up and down Lucy's spine. "Your father found me and Rogue at the woods sometime before Layla-san's death."

"So, you also met my mom?" Lucy tilted her head.

Sting's eyes narrowed, "I did. And Layla-san was against Jude-san's plans."

"I assume you're referring to the annihilation of the dragon race?" She inquired, Sting couldn't tell exactly how she was feeling at the moment. All he knew was, today, he would tell her everything – regardless of the circumstances.

Sting nodded sternly, he took a step back and crouched down, leveling his face to hers. "I was planning to tell you after the dragon slayer mark disappeared, I don't want you to avoid me because the truth would certainly hurt you. Since you initiated this topic, I'll allow you to do what pleases you." He tilted her head, his index finger under and his thumb pressed over her chin, he gently tilted her head sideward and caught a glimpse of her neck – white scales withdrawing, almost glowing in his eyes. "It was your father who saved me in my greatest time of need. I killed my dragon parent because it was him who destroyed my hometown. It was him who killed my parents. Can you blame me?" His eyes narrowed, "Jude-san was the one who implanted the elemental lachryma to my body – I didn't have to ask why – it was obviously because we share the same hatred against the dragon race. I hated your mother – I really, really did. She sided with the dragons – she never experienced my pain. It was said she died because of a sickness but really, she didn't. It was because she tried to hide the dragons. It was the talk in the lab. But indeed, the dragons had disappeared that time."

Sting halted for a moment, realizing Lucy was already crying silently.

His face was inches closer to Lucy's, his conscience was screwed. He had expected this confrontation long before today but he miscalculated the fact that it could be this hard. He just wanted to tell her the truth as soon as possible but he didn't want her to avoid him. If she wanted to, she could walk away from him – even though she had his mark but he didn't tell her that.

As to why, who knows?

It wasn't just the mark, really. And to be honest, Sting found this rather puzzling.

He had gotten used to Lucy following her around, or teasing him, or fighting with him, even talking back to him. What if… after his confession, she leaves him?

The mark doesn't concern her as it does to him. He was the marker, it was his life. Should he let her go? The mark was nearly disappearing – he could feel it was so close to full withdrawal.

"I caused your father's death, Lucy."

And everything went black.

.

_to be continued..._


End file.
